Just Like Them
by malexandria
Summary: We all saw what happened at the masque and the big wedding at the end. Here's an alternate version of the events following the masque. This story has tons of romance, action, angst, and adventure. Please let me know what you think


You Are Just Like Them (Edited), by Michelle  
  
Author's Note - I do not own these characters, so please don't sue.  
  
The story you are about to embark on is a long story with many fun twists and turns. It's rated PG-13 for some of the more adult situations contained in it. I'm posting it here on Fanfiction.net in one big chapter because it was written a while ago, and FF.net doesn't make it easy to break up "pre- written" stories. So this story, if you were to print it out is 180 pages.  
  
I'm horrible at summations, and don't want to give anything away, as I always try and surprise people with my yarns. I would characterize this story as an Action/Adventure/story with a strong romance and drama that ties it all together.  
  
This story starts the night of the ball. When I originally thought about writing this story, my only intention was to do a short story that filled in some obvious holes and problems that I had with the original plot namely  
  
1) Queen Marie should have realized that Rodmilla was lying right away, considering she just confirmed Danielle's existence the day prior to the masque. So in order for Rodmilla's story the night of the masque to be true, meant that she was lying to Marie during lunch.  
  
2) I always felt that Danielle let Henry off too easily, and felt that Henry should have worked a little harder to win Danielle's love and trust back.  
  
This story was originally supposed to only be about 10 or 15 pages, but somehow the story took control and I couldn't stop writing and I had all these other things that popped into my head as I was writing this. I also wrote this during the election aftermath and the story's ups and down reflect my various mood swings during the recount process.  
  
I put H & D through the winger in this tale because it's important to show how strong of a bond these two really have. This story is about love conquering all obstacles. It also serves as a way of "humbling" Henry, and showing these two characters as being strong individuals, but still missing certain vital human traits that H & D both bring to the table. Hence, they "complete and compliment" each other. It's not about Henry rescuing Danielle from a life of servitude it's also about her rescuing him, from his self destructive ways. You will see H. become truly a great man, leader, and husband (if they get married ;) during the course of this tale.  
  
If you want historical "accuracy" then read a history book, this is fanfiction and is not meant to be a historically accurate piece of "literature." With all that said have fun reading it, and please visit my website http:www.eclipsemagazine.com , and please feel free to email me your comments at malexandriaeclipsemagazine.com  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
You Are Just Like Them (Edited), by Michelle  
  
Part. 1  
  
"You are just like them....", Danielle heard these stinging words in her head over and over again, as she ran blindly towards nowhere. She didn't know what was more 'blinding' the tears streaking down her face or the severe storm that suddenly started. The pebbles of rain felt like a sledgehammer pounding upon her broken heart.  
  
When she stopped running, she realized that another one of her most prized possessions, her mother's wedding dress, was now destroyed. In the last week her precious book, Utopia, was burned then Henry was taken away and now this. Everything she held dear was gone or destroyed. Her entire world has crashed in on her. She slowly sank down in the rain-drenched mud and sobbed uncontrollably. It's all fallen apart, I have no idea where to go, who to turn to or what to do. Henry offered me the world and at the first sign of honor he betrayed my trust.  
  
Danielle sat there in the mud for hours, going over what was the happiest week of her life. Through all the hardships she endured since her beloved 'Papa' died, she thought she finally found her Prince Charming. The fact that he was a real Prince didn't matter to Danielle. She would have loved him even if he was a stable boy, probably more so, at least then we wouldn't have this gulf of 'class distinctions' keeping us apart.  
  
As Danielle continued to sit and sob in the mud, her thoughts drifted to the events that led her to this point. This was the happiest week of her entire life. How could she know that she would have a week like this? That she would save Maurice, a man who was like a father to her, and that she would meet the man of her dreams that same day.  
  
Of course she didn't realize that at the time, sure he was devastatingly handsome, with beautiful gray eyes that seemed to be a window to his soul, but he was also the Crowned Prince of France! When I first met him, I thought he was the most arrogant man that I've ever met. Of course he was Royalty, but still, did he have to act so much more superior than every one else? "I find the plight of the everyday rustic bores me".  
  
The more we talked, the more I realized that, just like me, you are also trapped by your status, I expected you to be arrogant and snobbish, and you certainly played the part. Oh how you made me angry that first day. Then I noticed that roguish grin on your handsome face.  
  
"You are just like them..." As if the words weren't bad enough, the look of utter betrayal on your face will forever be etched in my memory. How could you do that to me? Henry, I tried to tell you the truth, so many times - by the lake, at the Gypsy Camp, at Amboise, you have every right to be upset with me, and now you are forever lost to me.  
  
What do I do now? Where do I go? I can't go back to the Manor; I cannot bear to look at Marguerite and Rodmilla again. After Marguerite marries the Prince maybe I'll be able to go back and take over the manor - I'm sure they will be so wrapped up in their victory and naked power grab, that they won't even notice, but that's a slim hope. Maybe I can run off and join the Gypsies. At least there, I would be accepted for who I am, not what I am, and maybe they can help me get out of France. One thing is certain, I need to find someplace for the next few days to think and plan my next move. But where? The sound of a thunderbolt striking a nearby building snapped Danielle out of her 'trance'. She slowly wiped the tears away started running again...  
  
"I dare you speak my name, so informally Madame. I'm the crowned Prince of France, and You are just like them". Henry felt his heart twisting, like it was going to explode as he looked at Nicole, the one woman on this earth who he thought was his perfect match, the one person god put here for him. It was bad enough that she lied to me, but then she dares to use my name, knowing what that means to me? It's bad enough that she schemed to get my crown, but now, now...I foolishly listened to Leonardo, there is no one for me - no one who can see me for me.  
  
Henry saw the look of devastation in Nicole, I mean Danielle's beautiful blue eyes, and could almost see into her soul. At that moment something told him to stay and listen, but he couldn't - he wouldn't. Love without trust is not love at all, she already lied to me once, how can I trust what she says? As he turned his back and stormed off he saw Marguerite and Rodmilla smiling so smugly that he wanted to gag. Was what she said about Nicole, no it's Danielle, when am I going to get that straight, true? It had to be after all, she admitted it. Her words came back "what this woman says Sire is true."  
  
"What have you done?" Came an angry voice from behind Henry. Who would dare speak to me in such a tone, especially after what just happened? I'll have their head. Henry turned around to see his friend the great artist Leonardo da Vinci. Henry turned to look at the artist, with daggers in his eyes he said "Sir you are on dangerous ground."  
  
"Boy what did you do to her? Do you have any idea what she went through to get here tonight?" Again who does Leonardo think he is? I wouldn't be in this mess if he didn't encourage me to pursue my perfect match "What do you know old man? She lied to me!"  
  
"Did you ask her why? Or did you just throw her to the wolves? Life isn't easy boy. I grew up the bastard son of a peasant, and she risked everything to tell you, the one she loves with her heart and soul, the truth. Again, I ask, what did you do to make her run away?"  
  
He's right, but I still can't trust her, and she publicly humiliated and embarrassed me. "What do you know about love? You are a dreamer who build flying contraptions and speak of the world being round!". Leonardo looked at Henry with pity in his eyes, "if you only knew...I know that a life without love is not a life worth living. It's obvious that your pride and arrogance are preventing you from seeing the truth."  
  
He's right, but she lied... Henry angrily thundered, "I am but a servant to my crown. I will not yield."  
  
I thought I was making progress with him, but he's just too angry to listen, and he needs to put the pieces together for himself, before their love can continue to flourish Leonardo, just looked at Henry and sighed, "When you stop acting like a spoiled petulant child, grow up and become a man, maybe then you'll be ready to hear it. Servant or no servant she is nobler than everyone in this entire castle combined, she's your match Henry." Leonardo took something out of his cloak and placed it on the ground next to Henry.  
  
Maybe Leonardo is right. I have been acting like a prideful child, but it doesn't excuse the fact that she admitted that she lied to me. Henry looked up to see the old man walk away, when he looked down he saw that Leonard had Nicole's - again, it's Danielle, you idiot, slipper. He slowly picked it up, caressed it, placed it against his heart and sat there with his knees pulled against his chest. Her words came back to haunt him, "You have everything, yet the world still holds, no joy." A stray tear escaped his eyes; then the flood poured out as he cried uncontrollably.  
  
You are Just Like Them  
  
Part. 2  
  
When they all first saw her standing at the entrance to the courtyard, she was the most beautiful woman that they'd ever saw, most of the courtiers were jealous and knew that the battle for the Prince's crown was over. Other courtiers were genuinely happy to see the look on their Prince's face when he bounded down the stairs to greet this mystery woman.  
  
Queen Marie was sitting at the dais, when she first saw her, "who is that beautiful woman standing across the room?" She first looked at her husband, his mouth dropped in awe. Then she looked at her son, who just noticed this mystery woman, Henry looked as white as a ghost and stood there as if paralyzed. Judging by the look on her son's face, she must be the mysterious Nicole De Lancret  
  
"Who is she?" King Francis asked his wife, still awestruck, "She must be the Comtesse, Nicole De Lancret." "The who?" Marie, just ignored Francis as she watched her son. I've never seen him this happy; I can't wait to meet this woman who stole his heart. But what is she doing here? The Baroness said she was engaged to someone else and on her way to Belgian. Now she's here. Why? She thought to herself 'she must've realized that she couldn't go through with the marriage and came back as fast as she could, how romantic. Look at the sparkle of love in their eyes.'  
  
The heat between them was unbearable. They looked at each other like they were the only two people in the room. It was the most romantic sight, many had ever seen. In the realm of "nobility" most of the couples at the masque were the products of arranged marriages. So many were in awe when they saw what true love really was.  
  
Everyone at the mask was in complete shock at what just happened. Many of the courtiers were gossiping and sniping at each other. Not only did they hear rumors that the Prince was falling all over himself, chasing after some courtier that none of them ever saw or heard of before, but now this, she's a servant! It's too rich.  
  
Marie instinctively knew something was wrong, the Baroness was too eager and cruel in the way that she exposed Danielle. She confirmed the existence of Nicole just yesterday, now she's saying she's a servant. What is going on here? Someone is lying and somehow, I don't think it's Danielle.  
  
"Marie what just happened here? I demand to know what is going on. How can our son have been stupid enough to fall for a servant?" Marie knew that Francis cared for Henry, but didn't always know how to express himself emotionally, but there are times when he gets down right obnoxious, "Henry is not stupid Francis, he's in love. Did you see the look in her eyes when she first saw Henry? If that's not love, then I don't know what is." She and Francis were products of an arranged marriage, but over the years, she's grown to respect and care for him deeply, time made them realize that they were indeed perfect for each other. Whether it was the kind of true love that produced chemistry like Danielle and Henry shared is debatable, but it was love.  
  
Francis didn't know who this Baroness was, but she saved his Kingdom, and for that he's forever grateful. Over the last few days, I've noticed a definite change in Henry, due in large part to this Comtesse, but if she did lie to Henry, then who knows what would have happened if she was allowed to continue the charade. It is a good thing we found out who she really was before it became too late. "If she's in love with him, then why did she lie to him? She admitted that what the Baroness said was true. We need to thank the Baroness for saving us. If it was not for the Baroness, we would have a devious pretender as a member of our family!"  
  
"Shush Francis, I do not think we know the entire story, and need to find this girl and hear her side. I've always suspected that the Baroness Rodmilla De Ghent was a devious social climber, but now, her actions tonight, almost confirm that suspicion. Yesterday, she told me that Nicole was her cousin, and that she was engaged to a Belgian. This news broke Henry's heart. You should have saw his face when I told him. Now she is saying that, not only does Nicole De Lancret does not exist: but she's a servant, named Danielle who lives in her house? She made not only Henry, but ME look like a fool, Francis."  
  
Maybe Marie was right. Another thought came to Francis's mind. "When I looked at Danielle and Henry together, it looked like she was trying to tell him something, but he was so happy and was in such a hurry to introduce her to us; that it looked like she didn't have the chance. Maybe she came to tell the truth, Marie, if she knew the Baroness was here she must have known that her charade wouldn't last."  
  
Marie looked at him with admiration in her eyes, "You noticed that as well? Did you see the smug look of victory that Marguerite and the Baroness had on their face?" Someone is lying but something tells me it's not Danielle. I don't think Henry's heart would lie to him. If she's a servant, where did she get that glorious costume? We need to find out the truth "Francis, I'm going to go find our son."  
  
"Marie go to him, he needs you now, more than ever." With that Marie was off.  
  
Gustave was sitting in his studio painting, when his mind wondered to Danielle. She's had such a tough life, I wish she moved in with us, when my parents asked her, but she's so darn stubborn, the Baroness will never love her or treat her well he sighed, now it looks like things are finally going to work out for her, and no one deserves it more, "I wonder where she is now, I bet she and Henry are off having a Romantic dance and planning their future together." I always thought she was beautiful, but tonight, she simply took my breath away. Leonardo truly outdid himself, but she was beautiful, even when she slaughtered me and was covered in mud. I'm so proud that she's my best friend, and the sister that I never had. "Imagine, my sister the Crown Princess of France. She'll do wonders for France when she becomes Queen. I just hope I don't loose her to her new life."  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of somebody crying and knocking on his door. When he opened the door, his mouth dropped open in shock and sadness, oh, my god, what happened to her? "Danielle, what's wrong, what happened? Why are you here and not at the Palace with Prince Henry?" Gustave instinctively held his arms out to his sister and just held her until she couldn't cry anymore.  
  
Whatever happened at the Masque, must not have been good. I dare Prince Henry hurt her. Any man in this Kingdom would be lucky to have Danielle's love, even an arrogant member of the Royal Family. Obviously the Baroness must have something to do with this. Someday she will pay for all the hurt she's caused Danielle, even if I have to put my hands around her neck myself.  
  
Danielle just looked at Gustave with wonder, I'm so glad that he's here, you've always been there for me Gustave and are like the brother I've never had, as Gustave handed her a napkin to dry her eyes, "I love you Gustave, I don't know what my life would've been like without you in it. You are the brother I never had, and besides Maurice, Louise, and Paulette, the only family that I have."  
  
Gustave was a little taken aback, she never said that she loved him before, "I know Danielle, I feel the same way about you, you are my sister, and I hope you know that I'd do anything for you. Now do you want to tell me what happened?"  
  
"No, not now, do you mind if I stay here for awhile and collect my thoughts, I promise, I'll tell you in the morning, for now it's been a long night." She went over to a small bed and lay down. Gustave just sat there and held his friend's head in his lap as she cried herself to sleep.  
  
You are Just Like Them  
  
Part 3  
  
The Morning After  
  
After a restless night of sleep, Danielle finally awoke at the crack of dawn. The first thing she noticed was her "brother" sitting by her bedside, watching her, smiling. "Well, you sure are lazy this morning," he teased. She giggled and shot back, "tired, or not, I can still whip you," she proceeded to jump out of bed and they playfully wrestled on the floor for a few minutes, just like they did when they were children.  
  
Well, she definitely seems to be in far better spirits this morning, the rest really helped her "Not to be a downer, Danielle, but do you mind telling me what happened last night?"  
  
"Oh Gustave it was the worst night of my life, it was horrible. My stepmother was there and took great pleasure in exposing me before I had a chance to tell Henry the truth. The only man that I've ever loved, the man that I would die for, turned his back on me. The look of hurt on his face was more than I could bear." She started crying again as she told the whole story to Gustave. He just sat there, shocked and saddened by the events that transpired.  
  
"I'm so sorry that I brought Leonardo to get you out. If it wasn't for me you would not have been humiliated in front of the entire kingdom." Gustave said quietly.  
  
Danielle placed her hands on Gustave's shoulder, and forced him to look at her, "This is not your fault! The truth had to come out at some point. Last night, after the way he treated me, I didn't want to have anything else to do with him, but my heart would not allow me to stay angry with him. I still have faith that our love is strong enough to survive this, for, if I can forgive him, he will surely come to his senses eventually."  
  
"What if he doesn't, what do you plan on doing? Are you going to go back to the manor?" I certainly hope she doesn't go back  
  
"No! There is nothing for me there now. I have no idea what I'm going to do. You, Maurice, Louise, and Paulette are the only family that I have. I don't know my Uncle well enough to impose on him. My only other option is to go and stay with The Count."  
  
Gustave looked at Danielle with a puzzled look on his face, "The Count?"  
  
"Yes, The Count. His name is Count Rowan Dubois and he is the leader of the Gypsy band that Henry and I stayed with. It was the night that we fell and love, the happiest night of my life. Count Dubois and his wife Esmeralda were so kind and generous to us that day. I know that they would take me in and allow me to stay with them. I feel like if anything ever happens to me, they would be there to protect me."  
  
At that moment, Gustave, heard a loud banging on the door, when he got up to open, he was standing face to face with....  
  
Henry awoke the next morning, more alone than ever. He sat looking out the window. He felt so alone. No one understood his predicament - not his best friend Laurent, Leonardo, not even his mother, and certainly not his father! 'For the love of God and country!' he snorted. What has my country done for me! not really a question, but more a statement. Yes, I am wealthy beyond all others. I have everything a man could want - grand palaces, jewels, someone at my every beck and call...I even have that damned crown that says it's expected and allowed that I be arrogant, self-centered and narrow minded. He slammed his fists down on his elegant writing desk, slumping into his chair, putting his face in his hands, finally he cried. Why? Why do I have to be so unobtainable...so untouchable? I loved her.  
  
Suddenly, he raised his head in revelation, "What were you so upset about, Danielle? What did you insist you needed to speak with me about?" It was at that moment, Leonardo's words came to him, 'You have no idea what that girl went through to be here tonight!' Henry shook his head in confusion, 'What did she go through? What does he know that I do not?'  
  
Part 4  
  
On his way to the field where Leonardo was trying out his flying contraption, Henry's mind whirled with thoughts of the last few days. Her beautiful face as a courtier in the courtyard, as compared to the beautiful face of a servant girl the very first time he saw her in the orchid. She was the same passionate person.  
  
He recalled their night at the gypsy camp, and the first kiss they shared. How his heart pounded and the blood coursed through his veins when he leaned in to touch her luscious lips with his own. The way they felt...so soft, wet and warm. She was timid for the first time since he had met her. Was it her first real kiss? Soon, her lips moved against his and her breathing quickened just as his. She obviously enjoyed the intimacy as much as he did.  
  
The closeness they shared after the gypsies finally stopped laughing and teasing them. How she settled in his arms, her head resting on his chest as they watched their new friends merrily dance and drink.  
  
The way the fire shone in her eyes that night when she spoke of treating all people as equals, with dignity and respect, causing Henry to become embarrassed at his arrogance that day in the courtyard. 'Those everyday rustics, as you call them, are the very legs you stand on, and that position demands respect!' she chastised him, making her all the more fascinating. So fascinating that he followed her, practically begging her for 'a name - any name' so that he would know who to ask for when he came calling on her.  
  
Please, I beg of you. A name, any name. He recalled his pleas to her as she tried desperately to get away from him, but he simply would not let her go. After all, he was a man used to getting what he wanted, when he wanted her. Finally, with a smile, she told him "any name". "I fear that the only name to leave you with is Nicole de Lancet" had been her response. Thinking more clearly now, She never really said her name was Nicole...just a name to leave me with.  
  
He was nearing the field where he would find Leonardo deep in experiment. What did he know? Henry wondered. 'Then you do not deserve her" had been the old man's harsh words to the prince, but Henry was so angry that he had not truly paid attention to them when they were said. Everyone Danielle had come in contact with, she had touched their hearts - including the great artist, Leonardo.  
  
His thoughts fell upon her face at Amboise as he proclaimed his intent to choose her as his bride, thus the coveted position of Crowned Princess of France, something that she couldn't have cared less about. This Henry knew for a fact deep within his heart. She came there with something to tell me. Why didn't I listen?! Again, her words came to him, I had to come today. For there is much to be said. But he wanted to show her his special hideaway that she would soon share with him. He sat excitedly that day waiting for her, thinking of the times they would share at Amboise. Maybe they would come there to read to each other under the clear blue skies, they would have a picnic. When they had their children, they would enjoy the old ruins together as a family. Maybe on hot summer nights they would sneak away from the confines of the palace and go there, where they would make love under the stars.  
  
To make love to her he thought. Holding her in his arms, kissing her with wild abandon, and touching her pure body with his hands. To undress her slowly, loving her with his mouth, her cries of pleasure would be his driving force. The feel of her body as he touched her from inside while they would make love. To hold her small, fragile body in his arms when their lovemaking was spent.  
  
Holding her in my arms. Henry recalled that day at Amboise, holding her in his arms, kissing her lips once more: first kissing them lightly and gently, before becoming aroused and kissing her deeply and more passionately. Sliding his arms down her back only to have her face contort with pain as she suddenly pulled away from him. The tears that filled her eyes at that moment as she looked at him, up and down, finally gathering her mental picture for memory's sake, she shook her head, backing away to run from him again. Her words that she repeated over and over as he watched her turn and retreat, "No! No! No!"  
  
"Engaged...to a Belgian! There must be some mistake." Of course he was confused and angry. He had arrived back at the palace after he had tried to catch her, but to no avail, she was gone. All the way back to Hautefort, he kept debating, I should go to her! No, maybe she just needs time! She needs me - not time! You scared her you fool! The life of royalty frightened her! However, before he knew it, those damn trumpets were announcing his return and now his thoughts were centered toward finding his mother. She would understand what was wrong with "Nicole" he reasoned.  
  
He purposely avoided everyone at the masque. It was not a night of celebration for him. After all, his love was on a ship, heading for the man she had pledged the rest of her life to. But she loved me! I know that she did! Her eyes screamed her heart's intent! Dropping his head, hoping to hide any tears that might fall from his sullen eyes, for he had only met with his father moments before. "I have made my choice..." he sighed deeply, looking into his father's sad, but understanding eyes, "I will marry the Spanish princess."  
  
What had been a night of ups and downs had ended tragically. Finally, the charade was over and he now knew who she was, and more importantly, what she was. "A servant? Henry!" had been his father's angry words. The prince had been too shocked to comprehend the full impact of the confrontation...her pleas for him to listen that "I can explain", and the fact that they had fallen on his deaf ears, sickened him now. He thought she was different, that she loved him and not his crown, and here she was, dressed in the most elegant finery that he had ever seen, complete with jewel encrusted slippers, she looked like an angel. However, in truth, she was but a servant. His words had been words of hurt 'you are just like them!' He could see the heartbreak rush over her tear stained face. What had been only moments before the look of desperation was now replaced by a look of shear hopelessness, and on her heel she turned, running from the angry and curious glares of France's highest nobles. Even then humiliated and defeated, she held her head up to them as she fled into the darkness - as she escaped him. 'What was I thinking! Why didn't I follow? She wanted to tell me something! Why didn't I take the time to listen?'  
  
"Your Highness, what are you doing here?" Leonardo's voice brought him out of his tormented thoughts. He had ridden all the way there, and yet he could not tell you any detail of his journey, it was as if his steed had known where to take him without any guidance from his master.  
  
Henry looked at the old man. It was obvious to him that his elder friend had not rested well over the last few days either. "What did she want to tell me?"  
  
A look of great sadness washed over Leonardo's face, and he sighed deeply before finally speaking. "Are you sure you want to know? It's painful."  
  
The prince could not speak, but did manage to nod his head, climbing down from his horse, sitting under a tree beside the artist. What was he about to hear? 'It's painful.'  
  
Leonardo smiled and began. "She had been a child born to privilege and wealth, but her mother had passed away during childbirth, leaving Danielle and her father alone. When Danielle was but eight years old, her father, Auguste de Barbarac, brought home a new bride, the Baroness...." He hesitated to let his words sink in.  
  
"I don't understand. Rodmilla is Danielle's stepmother?" Henry was astonished.  
  
Nodding his head, Leonardo's smile was now gone. "A new stepmother and sisters were not the only change to take place in her life at that time. In front of her very eyes, Auguste died shortly after bringing his new family home from Belgian. Her life went from bad to worse. After her father was put to rest and extended families were gone back to their own lives, Danielle was given chores and forced into the life of a servant child. I am told that within one month after his death, Marguerite was given her room, clothes, toys and status, and the poor child was banished to the attic."  
  
Leonardo studied Henry's face, a mass of confusion, hurt and anger were all present, but the old man knew Danielle's tragic life would explain her reason for impersonating a courtier, and would explain why she loved the prince dearly. "She loved her father so, and it was her undying love for him that kept her there, even after her uncle in Paris had sent for her. She refused to leave her home. Ten long years would pass before she would come into your life and my life, Your Highness."  
  
In a muttering voice, "And change me for the good, Leonardo."  
  
Placing his hand upon Henry's shoulder, "Yes, my boy, bringing out the good in you. Something that was there all along."  
  
"No, it wasn't. Even though she had something she wanted to tell me, she could somehow never bring herself to say. Did I scare her that bad, that she couldn't tell me something that mattered so much to her?" Henry was now more talking to himself.  
  
Squeezing the prince's shoulder to gain his attention once more. "It's not that, Henry! You have no idea what she has gone through. There are more factors working against her than just her status as a servant."  
  
Looking at Leonardo questioningly, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Her stepmother, Henry. What she told you at the masque was all a lie. There isn't a devious bone in that girl's body. She pretended to be a courtier to save a man from certain death - a man who was the next thing to her father. It was love that called her to the courtyard that day, not some chance meeting with you. Danielle thought she would never see you again, but as Fate would have it, you two kept finding each other - falling more and more in love each time. She knew she had to tell you the truth, especially after Amboise." Leonardo shut up now, as he wasn't sure how Henry would take to him knowing about his and Danielle's meeting at Amboise.  
  
"She told you about that?" Henry wasn't angry. He realized now how much Danielle had trusted the old man.  
  
Leonardo nodded his head, but before he could say another word, Henry added, "She wanted to tell me something that day, but everything went wrong. It was like she was so repulsed by me that she cringed when I touched her. I was so confused. I mean, I reached out to hold her, and she suddenly looked pained and backed away, running from me."  
  
The artist knew this was going to be the most difficult part of what he had to tell Henry. "Son, she came there that day to tell you that she was a servant to her stepmother - a servant in her own home. A home that was once one of France's grandest properties, that had been in her family for generations." Choosing his words carefully, he continued. "Earlier that day, Danielle was punished for disobeying her stepmother."  
  
"Punished? What do you mean punished?" In all his years, Henry had never been "punished" and he wondered how Danielle could ever do anything to warrant punishment.  
  
"She was lashed, Henry." Surveying the prince's now furious face and his hands balled into fists, he tentatively went on, "Apparently, she was out until the early morning hours - sleeping when chores were waiting to be done, and this angered her stepmother greatly."  
  
Henry's face now fell in defeat and indescribable heartbreak. It was his fault she had been beaten - that she was so pale that day, and that she cringed when he touched her. "The Baroness knew she was with me?"  
  
Shaking his head, "No. Danielle didn't tell her, even when the Baroness threatened more severe punishment. Danielle told me that she had to protect you and your reputation at any cost to her, that, after all, she was only a servant and you were someone of such greatness."  
  
A tear ran from his eye. Only this time, he didn't try to hide his pain - his stupidity. "And at the masque, she came to tell me then too?"  
  
Leonardo knew it was painful for Henry to discover the dark secrets of Danielle's life. "Yes. That was the only reason she agreed to come. You can blame me for that." Leonardo's voice was now full of guilt. "I have wished every waking moment that I had just listened to her when she said she couldn't face you." Her words would haunt him even in his sleep, 'A bird may love a fish, Senoire, but where would they live?' Tears came to his eyes, his reply had been, 'Then, I shall make you wings.'  
  
"I must go to her, Leonardo! She has to know that I never meant to hurt her, that I love her with all of my heart and soul! I have to make her understand!" Henry jumped to his feet, mounting his stallion.  
  
Leonardo, old and quite a bit slower than the young prince, stood and asked Henry where he was going. "To the manor! To see Danielle!" With that, he rode away, galloping his horse as fast as his mighty legs would carry them.  
  
"I have come to call upon Mademoiselle de Barbarac." was Henry's demand when the Baroness and an exuberant Marguerite met him at the door, no doubt thinking he was there to claim Marguerite's hand in marriage.  
  
Instead they were looking upon his face, blind with fury that he could barely contain at the sight of their gloating. Quickly, the smiles were gone, and Rodmilla calmly replied, "Danielle? I beg your pardon, but why would you call upon a servant, Your Highness? Did you and his majesty decide upon what her punishment will be, and you have come to retrieve her? Shall she lose her head for the treacherous acts she committed against you and the crown?"  
  
Stepping forward to wring her neck, he stopped himself and quickly regained control of the situation. "No! I have come to beg her forgiveness and to plead with her to marry me!"  
  
Marguerite shrieked, "Mother! This can't be happening! You said the prince would come to call upon me to be his bride! Not Danielle!"  
  
"Contain yourself, Marguerite!" Henry ordered pushing the door open, stepping into what he would describe as a once grand manor. It was quite obvious to him that Danielle had been born to great wealth, and now this was the shambles of what was left. "I demand to know where she is right now!" He was now shouting, walking from room to room calling her name.  
  
Rodmilla knew she had to do something fast. "She is no longer here, Your Highness."  
  
Turning to face her, in a low, threatening voice, "WHAT do you mean, she is no longer here?"  
  
"The morning after the masque..." Rodmilla's wheels were turning as her daughter looked upon her wondering if she was really going to tell the prince that his love had been sold to Pierre Le Pieu. "She ran away. No one knows where she has gone, Your Highness."  
  
Henry's world died around him - the words stabbing his heart. She was gone from him forever now. He could search for her, but now the wedding was to take place the day after tomorrow. Henry slid down in a chair by the fire. "Oh God! What have I done? She's gone and will never know how much I loved her!"  
  
The Baroness seizing the moment of Henry's vulnerability, in her most concerned voice, tried to comfort him. "I am so sorry. If it will help, I can send a letter to Danielle's uncle in Paris. Maybe he has seen her. He is her closest kin."  
  
Staring intently into the ashes of the fireplace, he recalled Danielle telling him how she loved to read, and that her favorite was the last book given to her by her father just before he died - Utopia. For a moment, he sat looking about the room, and then his eyes casting back to the fireplace and the rug that lay in front of it. 'This must be where she rested while reading Utopia." A single tear ran from his eye, "For anyone who can quote Thomas Moore is well worth the effort." He had teased her that day. 'The prince has read Utopia?' she marveled. "I found it sentimental and dull. I confess the plight of the everyday rustic bores me." His arrogance shined almost as brightly as the sun - and so did the red glow from her angered face.  
  
Finally, through the ashes, something caught his eye. Moving closer to investigate, he was looking upon the burned remains of her precious book, Utopia. His glare once again found Rodmilla, "What is Danielle's book doing in the fire?"  
  
Now shaking in her shoes. With a quivering voice, she answered, "Danielle burned it, Your Highness - just before she left." Once again, he believed her lie, she added for good measure, "I tried to stop her, but she simply said that Utopia was a fairy tale for ignorant fools."  
  
Coming to stare directly in the Baroness' dark face, he looked her in the eye, and declared, "It is over now, Baroness. I must be going, for there is nothing left here for me." With that, he was out the door, leaving a stunned Rodmilla and Marguerite in his wake, yet even now, their thoughts were still of making Marguerite his bride.  
  
As he left the manor, Henry knew the full extent to the Baroness' cruelty toward Danielle, and that no matter how hopeless life seemed for her, she would have never destroyed one of the last remaining memories of her dear father: for all the pain Danielle's stepfamily had caused her, they could rest assured, their punishment would come all in due time - swiftly and severely.  
  
As Henry rode away from the manor, he was surprised when he saw a lanky young peasant boy running frantically toward the manner, just a few days ago, he would have ignored the boy's plight, but Danielle's words came to his head "These are the people that your legs stand on..."  
  
Henry was shocked when the boy, jumped in front of his horse actually had the gall to demand him to stop...  
  
You are Just Like Them  
  
Part 5  
  
Who does this Peasant, think he is, I dare him impede my way. When the boy got off his knees and slowly looked up to the Prince, he could see terror in his eyes. He remembered what Danielle said to him, after she beamed him with an apple, he chuckled to himself, and recalled being shocked when she realized who she hit with the apple, "Forgive me milord, I did not recognize you, Your Highness. I know I must die for hitting you with the apple."  
  
At the time, the only thing he noticed was how much passion this poor servant girl showed, and how much she must have cared about her master's possessions, to go through such lengths, to stop a "common horse thief". Imagine, she thought she must die for such a minor offense. Do I have this effect on all my subjects?  
  
When the peasant boy finally looked at him, Henry thought that he recognized him. In a calm voice he asked, "Do I know you? Why do you look familiar?" Gustave, was surprised that the Prince, actually remembered him, and then thought frantically what he should say, the truth is all that is left, "Yooo, Yoou, Your Highness, I....I....I was the artist in the field who told you where to find the...the...the...Comtesse."  
  
Henry's eyes grew wide at the recognition, and asked excitedly, "Do you know the Comtesse, I mean Danielle? Where is she, how is she? Who are you?" Gustave saw the look of desperation mixed with a child's excitement in the Prince's eyes, He must still love her, look at him, he's just as bad as Danielle. He had to tell him what happened, but didn't know how to begin.  
  
"Your Highness, my...my...name is Gustave, I've known Danielle since she was a baby, we grew up together. She's been the sister that I never had. I have always tried to look out for her and protect her, but have failed." He said as he put his face in his hands, he cast his eyes down, scared to look at the Prince, and continued, "All she wanted to do was save Maurice, a man who was like a second father to her, she didn't think she would ever see you again, that alone, fall in love with you, Sire"  
  
The Prince placed his hands on the boy's shoulder, "She's lucky to have friends like you and the other servants at the manor. Danielle is an incredible woman, and I let my own anger blind me to what my heart clearly saw. Yes, Gustave, I know the entire truth, I just came from the manor to beg her forgiveness - and to beg her to take me back, now that she's run away, all hope is lost." He said with sadness in his voice.  
  
Oh, my god he doesn't know, how am I going to tell him "Sire, she's been sold".  
  
Sold!?!?! Henry felt a searing pain, go through him, "Sold? What are you talking about? The Baroness and Marguerite just told me that she didn't come home last night, and that she ran away. I was getting ready to send out a search party for her."  
  
"Pierre Le Pieu came to my studio this morning with a bunch of armed men and dragged her away; saying something about the Baroness sold her to him after the masque. He said the Baroness didn't want Danielle around when you come to ask Marguerite to be your bride. Danielle put up a fight, but there was nothing we could do. I was running to tell Maurice, hoping we could find some way to save her."  
  
What have I done? My stupid pride has led to this. At that moment, Henry had never felt such blind hatred as he'd felt towards the Baroness, How could she treat someone as wonderful as Danielle like this - her own stepdaughter? She will pay, and pay dearly "Gustave go to the Castle and get my personal guard, his name is Captain Laurent."  
  
Gustave didn't know what to do, he saw the look of rage on the Prince's face, "But...But...Sire, I am only a servant, they will not let me near the castle, that alone inside." The Prince interrupted him and said, "Be bold man, your sister needs you now, more than ever. If the guards stop you, tell them you have direct orders from me, and use the exact phrase, "Henry says 'Genoa 1'", demand that they take you to Captain Laurent, and tell him to meet me at Le Pieu's."  
  
I can't do this, but, I can't let him go to Le Pieu's alone Gustave, stood there dumfounded. He did not know what to do until Henry looked at him and regally said, "This is not a request, it's a Royal command. The Baroness and Le Pieu will pay, and pay dearly for this." With that, he kicked his Arabian Stallion and shot off into the forest like a bat out of hell in the direction of Le Pieu's.  
  
Gustave was left with no other choice, or maybe...  
  
Part 6  
  
True Character Shines Through  
  
As Captain Laurent walked through the hall of the castle, heading towards the King and Queen's quarters, he felt for his friend, his Prince, his brother. After his father died protecting the King, the Royal family took Laurent in when he was 5 years old and treated him like a son.  
  
He and Henry were little terrors around the castle, getting into one scrape after another, we used to have a grand old time with the chambermaids. When Captain Laurent got older, he realized his destiny was to join the Royal Guard. It was a stroke of genius for King Francis to make Laurent, Henry's personal guard. Henry's close confidant knew all of the Prince's tricks and better still; knew where all his hiding places were.  
  
This knowledge, made him the perfect choice, but Laurent didn't mind, he felt that guarding Henry and the King and Queen was more like protecting his family. It was his duty and pleasure, not a job.  
  
Over the years he has witnessed many courtiers try and do whatever it took to gain Prince Henry's favor, not because they loved, liked, or even respected him, they think that the Prince doesn't know, what they are up to, but I hear what they say about the Prince behind his back. Henry isn't as stupid as most of the courtiers think he is.  
  
When he first saw Danielle in the courtyard fighting for the release of that Prisoner he knew immediately that she intrigued Henry, there was a definite spark in his eyes when he first saw her. Then the way he fell all over himself chasing her through the courtyard.  
  
He took a deep breath as he walked up the spiral staircase that led to the King and Queen's chambers. He does not relish the job of explaining what happened at the masque last night. He doesn't know much, but what he does know, is based on some very sketchy information that Jacqueline De Ghent told him. He's still shocked at the revelation that Danielle is Jacqueline's stepsister. His heart skipped a beat when he thought of Jacqueline, Ah, the lovely Jacqueline. Why did she have tears in her eyes? Why wouldn't she tell me the whole story? What is she afraid to tell me?.  
  
The look in the Comtesse's - no, Danielle's eyes when she looked at Henry I know she loved Him - her eyes said it all, and the stories that Henry told him of their encounters, this woman doesn't have a devious bone in her body. There's a piece missing....  
  
As he stood outside the King and Queen's quarters, he took a deep breath, and walked in. He was immediately bombarded with questions from King Francis, "Captain Laurent, do you mind telling me what is going on around here? Who was that girl at the masque last night? Has Henry lost his mind? Has she been found and put in the stocks?" He Bellowed.  
  
Queen Marie touched Francis on the arm, "calm down Francis, before you have a stroke! Let the boy speak." Queen Marie, felt so helpless when she saw her beloved son, sitting alone crying his heart out. She hadn't seen Henry cry or show too much emotion in years and in the course of a few hours, the range that he showed, broke her heart, from pure joy, to pure sadness in the matter of minutes.  
  
He must truly love this woman, My son would never fall for a devious pretender to the throne. The Baroness obviously lied about something; she told me Nicole was getting married, and now a servant, what's the real truth. I hope Laurent, can shed some light on this subject. "Now Captain, do you have any information that can shed some light on this unpleasant situation?"  
  
Captain Laurent cleared his throat, "Your Majesties, I have spent all night trying to piece together the events of last night and the entire week - I'm not exactly sure what the entire story is, but I can assure you that Danielle is not the devious, conniving, pretender to the throne that Rodmilla makes her out to be."  
  
"On the day that Henry first met, Nic...Danielle, she was causing quite a fuss in the courtyard. Henry was intrigued as to what the commotion was about. Danielle was standing in the middle of the courtyard staring down and yelling at this big burly cargo master, who was leading a bunch of Prisoners to be shipped off to the Americas. Never flinching and never backing down, it was quite a spectacle your majesties."  
  
The King and Queen just looked at each other. King Francis asked, "What was the argument about?"  
  
"Well, it seems that one of her servants was being shipped off to the Americas and she was attempting to buy the servant's release."  
  
"Why did she care so much for this servant? And if she cared so much, why was he sold to begin with?" Asked the Queen.  
  
Good Question "I don't know Your Majesty. When Henry asked what was going on, the Cargo Master told him that he was shipping a bunch of prisoners off to the Americas. At the word prisoner, she shot Henry a look that could have killed. You should have seen the fire in her eyes. It was a sight to behold. She told him, with no uncertain terms that 'A servant is Not a Thief, Your Highness, and those who are can't help themselves.'"  
  
King Francis interrupted, "Really?". Laurent, smiled, The King had the same expression that Henry had on his face "Yes, Your Highness, she said that 'If you suffer your people to be ill educated and their manners corrupted from infancy, and then punish them for those crimes to which their first education disposed them, then what other conclusion is there, that you first make thieves, then punish them'".  
  
The Queen, put her hand to her mouth to hide a small chuckle I would have given anything to see the look on my son's face. A courtier who can quote Thomas Moore is well worth the effort. "What did Henry do?"  
  
"He was trapped Your Highness, he had no choice but to release the Prisoner. After that, she tried to quickly leave the courtyard. Henry was shocked that a woman actually turned his back on him. He chased after her and demanded a name. As near as I can tell, she probably didn't think she would see him again, and didn't want to get caught dressing above her station, so she gave him the name, Comtesse, Nicole De Lancret."  
  
Captain Laurent's face lit up as if just remembering something, "Your Highness she never actually said her name was the Comtesse Nicole De Lancret. All she said was, 'Sire, I fear the only name that I can leave you with is...'"  
  
"That is a pretty important distinction." said King Francis.  
  
Laurent swallowed as he continued, "Remember the night that Henry stayed out all night? Well, he was with Danielle. Henry told me that this was the day that they fell in love. You also must know that Prince Henry would not be here today if Danielle didn't save his life."  
  
"What!?!?!?" Said both the King and Queen.  
  
Laurent, smiled and then told him of the day Prince Henry and Danielle went to the monastery, his observations of the pure joy that they both had being in each other's company without the trappings of "Royalty". How, when the carriage broke down, they went for a walk in the woods and were cornered by Gypsies, how Danielle carried Henry on his back and how she touched the Gypsy Leaders heart and Henry and Danielle became honorary Gypsies.  
  
The King and Queen, chuckled at the story, and it became clear to them, why he was dressed so strangely when he came into their bedchambers that morning. The Queen looked at the King with admiration in her eyes and whispered, "This is truly a remarkable woman."  
  
King Francis agreed then turned to Laurent "Laurent, based on everything you've told us, then the woman's character is unimpeachable, if that is the case, we still can't understand why she admitted that what the Baroness said was true?"  
  
"I don't know Sire, but there is one important piece of information that Jacqueline De Ghent told me last night." The King and Queen were sitting on the edge of their seat, I don't think this will go over to well, Captain Laurent, simply said, "Danielle De Barbarac, is not only the Baroness' servant, she's also her stepdaughter."  
  
Part 7  
  
The King and Queen were shocked, dumbfounded, and angry at the story Captain Laurent, just told them, but now, the revelation that Danielle, the woman their son loved, is the Baroness' stepdaughter. The King was the first one to speak, "What is going on? How can she be the Baroness' stepdaughter, and how can something like this happen in my kingdom?"  
  
"I don't know Your Highness, Jacqueline De Ghent, seemed too frightened to give me further details. There's something going on in that house that has everyone in fear, when Henry turned his back on Danielle, I suspected that she was here at her own peril to tell him the truth, but the public humiliation and the look of hurt in Henry's eyes prevented her from doing so."  
  
The Queen sighed deeply and looked at her husband and squeezed his hand, before looking back at the Captain, it seems the Baroness's scheming has succeeded in keeping Danielle from Henry. If she thinks we would ever approve of Henry marrying Marguerite she's sadly mistaken "Laurent, last night I suspected the Baroness lied to me about Danielle being engaged, now you've confirmed my suspicions."  
  
"Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do about this situation now because Henry signed the contract to marry Princess Gabriella. If he backs out now it's an act of war. Go to the Manor De Barbarac and bring that girl here. We need to hear her side of the story. Also bring Henry here as well. He needs to hear the truth, the entire truth from the one he loves, before he can move forward with his obligation to the Crown and Princess Gabriella. I can't let him go on with his life thinking that his true love lied to him."  
  
Before Captain Laurent could reply, his second in command, Captain Christen, came running into the door, forgetting all protocol, "Captain, we have a situation at the front gates!"  
  
"What is the problem?" asked Captain Laurent.  
  
"Captain, a young peasant boy tried to force himself into the Palace, demanding that he see you and deliver a message. When the guards refused to let him through the gates and were about to carry him off to the stocks, he yelled, 'Henry says Genoa 1'".  
  
Everyone in the King and Queen's personal quarters gasped in unison, they all recognize "Genoa 1" as the Royal Family's security password meaning a member of the Royal family is in Danger. The King was the first person to speak, "Who is this Peasant Boy? How does he know the password? And how is this possible, when Henry is in his quarters?"  
  
Captain Christen took a deep breath, "Your Highness, we checked Henry's bed chambers and he wasn't there, he must have run away again. The boy told me his name was Gustave and that he was the brother of the servant girl from the Masque last night. He said that the girl was sold to Le Pieu, and he ran into Henry while running to get help. Henry ran off alone to rescue her and he couldn't be stopped."  
  
Everyone in the room was stunned into silence, the King, Queen, and Captain Laurent all thought the same thing, How can the Baroness sell her own stepdaughter, what kind of woman can be that evil?. Le Pieu being Palace Armourer, was a man of great wealth and had his own private army. He showed no respect to anyone, least of all servants or the Royal family. They all knew that he would do anything to protect his property, even if it meant killing Prince Henry.  
  
Captain Laurent, looked at the King who gave him silent approval, "Captain Christian, bring the boy here to speak with the King and Queen, round up 60 men and meet me at the stables, we don't have time to waste."  
  
As soon as Captain Laurent left, one of the King's advisors entered the Palace and handed the King a note, he read it and handed it to the Queen, they both lit up with a bright smile...Truly the first good news both have had all week.  
  
Part 8  
  
Danielle was sitting on the cold hard floor locked in chains and handcuffs, deep in the bowels of Le Pieu's Dungeon. All she could do was survey her situation and look for avenues of escape. Her mind was in overdrive planning and plotting for a way out of this. There is nothing I can do at the moment, but there is no way I will let them see me cry. By the grace of god, I will get out of here, even if it's by having the sweet taste of death be my release. After rubbing the sore on her arm, she slowly turned around to face the two guards who were standing outside her door.  
  
"I demand to know. Why am I here?" She saw Le Pieu come around the corner. This scrawny man disgusted every woman in the province. He was known to have forced himself on many servants and it was rumored but never proven that he locked one up and kept her hidden away in a dungeon and repeatedly raped her, until he killed her, Danielle shuddered at the thought. For some reason this vile creature fancied her.  
  
In a nasal voice he said, "I so hate to see you in chains, but after you tried to escape on the way over here, it has become a necessary evil. You see Danielle I'm a businessman. I returned all the manor's possessions in exchange for you. Imagine my surprise when I went to the manor this morning to pick up my property and you were gone."  
  
Why am I not surprised? The thievery at the manor did not escape my notice, the only two people who were devious enough to sell my father's things where Marguerite - who was too stupid, which left one other person. "My stepmother sold all my father's prized possessions to you!"  
  
"Yes, and you are now my property, you best be well to remember that."  
  
"I'm no one's property, you ill-mannered tub of guts!!!! Not the Baroness, not Prince Henry's and certainly not yours! I'd rather die a thousand deaths before I'd ever bow down to your will!"  
  
The guards were shocked and in awe of Danielle's fire and courage. No one has ever dared speak to Le Pieu like that, not even members of the court.  
  
"I had a horse like you once, she was a feisty Philly, who just needed to be broken, just like you my dear." With that he opened Danielle's cell door and stormed into her cell. Danielle knew what he was going to try and do, but then she saw Le Pieu's sword and dagger hanging around his waste, and a plan formulated.  
  
"Le Pieu, perhaps you are right, I'm just a servant without a home, if you unchain my arms, let me feel you" she said coyly.  
  
Le Pieu and the Guards were stunned at the sudden change in demeanor, maybe she realizes that I will have my way with her whether she wants it or not and is trying to make this a pleasurable experience for the both of us. Even if she's plotting something, there's not much she can do with me and two guards here, after all she is only a woman. After Le Pieu went to unchain Danielle, her hands touched his face which shot shivers down his spine, he'd waited and plotted for this moment every since he first saw her in the Market five years ago.  
  
Danielle swiftly kicked him in the groin, grabbed his sword and dagger, and slashed a deep scar into his face. Le Pieu stood their shocked and doubled over in pain, the other two guards ran into the cell and Danielle was too quick for both of them as she cut both of them down with her sword and dagger.  
  
"My father was an expert swordsman gentlemen and he taught me well. You are all lucky that I didn't want to kill you for what you did to me, and only struck non-vital organs." All three men were in shock and pain as they held onto their wounds. Danielle tied and gagged all three men and locked them in the cell. They were extremely lucky that Danielle took more mercy on them and bandaged their wounds before she left, otherwise they surely would have bleed to death.  
  
Danielle sighed and thought what a long eventful week. Despite her stepmother and stepsister, she was happy and took pride in working her father's land. She always hoped that the Baroness would eventually find another wealthy man and move out of the manor, leaving it unattended for Danielle to finally claim what was rightfully hers. She always hoped that somewhere deep down her stepmother truly loved her. What kind of woman sells her stepdaughter? I was nothing more than a pebble in her shoe that needed to be gotten rid of.   
  
Once again she had no idea what she was going to do, throughout all the years of hardship and turmoil in her life, the one thing she always thought was that her life and destiny where in her hands. One thing was certain she would be no one's servant or property ever again. She thought as she snuck past Le Pieu's guards and out of the Le Pieu's castle.  
  
When she walked across the courtyard, she noticed a figure hurrying toward her, as she grabbed Le Pieu's sword and dagger, she was preparing for another fight, until the figure got close enough for her to recognize, she stood there stunned...  
  
Part 9  
  
The Reunion  
  
Henry, felt as if his skin was going everywhere at once when he finally saw Danielle standing all the way across from him in Le Pieu's courtyard, he was relieved to see her standing there alone and safe, I expected her to be locked up in a dungeon somewhere. As he got closer to her, he noticed the look of determination in her face and saw that she took a swordsman stance and was preparing herself for battle, where did she learn how to wield a sword and dagger? This woman never seizes to amaze me! He thought with admiration and love in his eyes. Then he panicked as he saw a lot of fresh blood on both weapons. It looked like she was in a fierce battle.  
  
She must not see that it's me, then as he got closer, he saw her stance soften, but the expression on her face didn't change all that much, she is not going to make this easy for me, and I don't blame her, she wouldn't be in this mess if I'd only given her a chance to talk to me last night.  
  
As the figure got closer she saw that it was Henry. Her heart started to beat wildly, her true love had come to rescue her! Her head was still upset with the way she was treated at the masque last night, but the look in his eyes, so filled with hope and love..."What are You doing here?"  
  
Henry marveled at how beautiful she looked, even while being dirty and bruised, he could see the love in her eyes, but the tone in her voice said otherwise, in his mind he had it all played out - he would ride into this lion's den and prove his love to her by besting the evil Le Pieu in a ferocious sword fight, after which he would renounce the crown and run away with his perfect mate and ride off into the sunset. Now that she was standing here safe and sound he had no idea what to do.  
  
What a glorious dream. When am I going to learn that this is one damsel, that doesn't need saving. Her question brought him back to reality. "Ah, I, uh, am...here to rescue you." Henry said with uncertainty.  
  
Danielle, laughed inside, this was the first time she heard him at a lost for words, "Rescue me, a commoner? Why would you do that, Your Highness?" She asked with a mixture of incredulity and anger.  
  
Henry didn't know what to say, "I offered the world to you and at the first test of honor, I betrayed your trust and our love. I know that I don't deserve you and that you have every right to hate me, but I would give anything for you to love me again and to just say my name, once."  
  
Her heart was breaking, but she believed him once before, why would now be any different, "Sire, you really hurt me last night. I realized that my being a servant was a shock to you, but I came to tell you the truth, and after the Baroness told it to you, you accused me of being like the Baroness, JUST LIKE THEM."  
  
"Yes, I know how much it hurt you being compared to your stepmother. It took me awhile to realize that it was you that I loved and not the mysterious courtier who always disappeared." He said.  
  
Danielle, kicked the dirt around on the ground, but then she was stunned, "Henry, You know the Baroness is my stepmother? How?"  
  
She said my name! I'm making progress! He thought happily to himself. "It doesn't matter how I know. I realized my mistake long before I found out she was your stepmother."  
  
Henry walked over to Danielle and placed his hands on her chin, forcing her to look at him. He saw the love in her eyes as he caressed her cheeks, and continued.  
  
"It was you, who I met that day in orchid. It was YOU who showed me more passion and compassion in one week than any of my tutors has shown me in all my life. It was YOU who had the courage to tell a young arrogant Prince off in the castle. It was YOU who I sat with by the lake with and had one of the most exhilarating conversations of my life. It was YOU who made me open my eyes and see above others stations. It was YOU who saved me on the day that changed my life forever. It was YOU that I laughed with, danced with, and cried with in the Gypsy Camp. It was YOU that I shared my innermost thoughts with that night. It was YOU that I kissed that night. It was YOU who stirred feelings in me that I've never had. It was YOU who inspired the University. It was YOU who inspired me to be a better man than I am, and to make me WANT to be King."  
  
Henry, started to cry, as he took one of her hands and placed it on his heart, while still caressing her cheek with the other one, and continued "Danielle, you are my heart, my soul, my inspiration, I can't imagine my life without you. I'm sorry for all the hurt and pain that I caused you."  
  
This is the most wonderful man alive she was stunned at the eloquence of his words, and started crying "Say it again" she pleaded.  
  
Henry smiled, with a huge weight lifted off his shoulders, "With pleasure milady. It was YOU who" Danielle placed her hand to his lips and stopped him and smiled; "no, the part where you said my name."  
  
He sighed, and with a deep slow breath happily said "Danielle". For the first time, Danielle knew how Henry must have felt every time she said his name. When he said her name it was it was the most intoxicating feeling she ever had. She happily returned the favor, "I love you...Henry". Her knees started to buckle out from under her and she had to sit down. She sat there and cried, "Henry, I only pretended to be a courtier to save a man's life. There is so much about me, and my life that I need to tell you."  
  
"Yes, I know, I know everything, all about the Baroness's lies, deceits, the abuse, everything. Danielle you have more nobility and compassion in one finger, than everyone in that castle and court combined."  
  
Danielle was shocked when he reached into his cloak and pulled out her mother's missing slipper, "Where did you get that?"  
  
He kneeled on one knee and looked up at her with a big grin on his face "Danielle De Barbarac, you are unlike any woman that I have ever met. I am kneeling before you not as a Prince, but a man in love, but I would feel like a King if you be my wife."  
  
I am in total awe, this man is the most loving man alive She just looked at him with tears in her eyes before she reach her arms out to him and gave him a kiss filled with all her heart and soul and whispered in his ears, "yes, yes, Yes, YES".  
  
Henry was so happy he picked her up and started spinning her around in and around then she tapped him on the shoulder when she noticed...  
  
Part 10  
  
Henry, put Danielle down and turned to stare face to face with 60 of Le Pieu's men. One of them said, "Sir, you are trespassing on private property, we order you to leave at once and return Mr. Le Pieu's property before there is trouble."  
  
Obviously, these men do not know who I am or they wouldn't dare talk to me this way, "Property?!?!? You, Sir, are on dangerous ground. I'll have all your heads. This woman is NOBODY'S property, she is my intended, and I dare you treat her with disrespect. You are talking to the future Princess of France!" Henry said angrily.  
  
Le Pieu's men started laughing hysterically, "Who do you think you are, boy? Prince Henry? Your fiancé is nothing more than a two-bit whore and servant to Master Le Pieu."  
  
"Stay behind me, Danielle." With that Henry whipped out his sword and lunged at the man who dared call Danielle a whore, as another man was about to jump on Henry, Danielle ran up to him and punched him squarely in the mouth, knocking him unconscious, she then picked up the fallen man's sword and dagger and stood next to Henry.  
  
This is an amazing woman, one I'd be proud to die with. What a fighter. I better not get her mad at me. Henry thought to himself, as he looked at Danielle with admiration in his eyes. They both surveyed the situation and attacked in unison they each bested 4 of Le Pieu's men, leaving 8 down before another swarm attacked them. They both fought with unparalleled valor, but there was just too many of them, while Danielle was squaring off with one opponent, another one came up from behind her and put a knife to her throat.  
  
"Drop your weapon or I swear I'll slit this servant whore's throat!" The guard saw the look of fear and panic in the Prince's face and to rub salt in the wound, he put his filthy tongue on Daniels face and slowly licked it up and down. Prince Henry was beaten and he knew it. "Please take your anger out on me, let the girl go."  
  
"No! She is Le Pieu's property and she has crimes to answer for. She wounded the master and two guards in her attempt to escape. By the time milord gets done with her, she'll wish she was dead." We don't care what happens to you, you may leave or stay here and die it is your choice.  
  
Three guards held Henry while they started to drag Danielle away. Henry never felt so helpless in his life, none of these men believed he was Royalty, and even if they did it wouldn't matter, everyone knew that Le Pieu's men were loyal to two things, him and money. Under French law he was trespassing on private property. All he could do was yell after her, "Danielle!"  
  
Part 11  
  
So far it's been a glorious day, thought Rodmilla. Sure there were a few bumps, along the way, but last night I finally managed to get rid of that spoiled brat, Danielle and ensure the crown for Marguerite. She smiled lovingly at her daughter, the future Princess of France; it was a stroke of genius to tell that petulant child - Prince Henry, that Danielle ran away. With all that education, he's still dumb as a log and will be easily controlled once he's married to my precious girl. He'll never find her at Le Pieu's castle. Per our agreement, he's probably had her way with her by now. she's soiled property now. No man will ever want to look at her much less touch her She chuckled to herself.  
  
When that girl didn't come home last night, I feared my deal with Le Pieu would be off, and we'd look like Paupers when Prince Henry would come calling on us. It was also Marguerite who must've realized that the only person Danielle could've gone to last night was that other brat, Gustave. The Baroness barred him from the property years ago, so she was surprised to find out that he and Danielle still saw each other every day. No wonder, she still acted like such a heathen.  
  
As they sat around the table eating their lunch, she was busy telling Marguerite "Men are so fickle. One minute they are spouting sonnets and the next you are yesterday's news."  
  
Rodmilla, knew that it didn't matter what Prince Henry wanted, that, after their tea with the Queen the other day, and her actions last night, the King and Queen would force Prince Henry to marry her daughter, and when that happens, she'll have all the power, money and possessions in the world. Once I'm settled into the Castle, I'll have to figure out a way to get the King and Queen out of the way. I know a couple of nobles who'd gladly help me.  
  
Jacqueline, interrupted Rodmilla's thoughts, "But mother, Prince Henry loves Danielle. He was here this morning to beg her forgiveness. What makes you think he'll still choose Marguerite?"  
  
"Mother!" Marguerite screeched.  
  
"I dare you question my wisdom. My poor little country girl, you do not understand the politics of Royalty. Marguerite and I are of noble blood. Danielle is nothing more than a de-flowered servant. The King and Queen will never sanction that union. Jacqueline darling, do not speak unless you can improve the silence." Rodmilla shot back.  
  
There was a knock on the door and both the Baroness and Rodmilla jumped up excitedly and ran to get the door, "It must be the Prince!" When they opened the door they were disappointed to see that it was the Palace Page that Rodmilla bribed for information.  
  
"Good afternoon, Milady I hope you both are well this morning. I have news that will make both of you extremely happy." The Baroness's eyes lit up and she leaned over and caressed the pudgy little Page's cheeks and whispered in his ears, "You know I've grown quite fond of you and these little intrigues. Perhaps after Marguerite becomes Princess, we can work out our own little private arrangement."  
  
Rodmilla's touch sent shivers down the weaselly Page's spine, he leaned in and smiled, "I have an inkling Milady."  
  
"Now then, what information do you have for me?"  
  
"This morning I overheard the King tell the Queen, that there's no way he will allow their son to marry a servant. He also said that..." Rodmilla and Marguerite where hanging on his every word, he smiled, "that we should thank the Baroness De Ghent for exposing that devious pretender to the throne. Some sort of reward should be in order'".  
  
Both Rodmilla and Marguerite let out an un lady like cheer of excitement, she reached into her pocket and handed the Page, gold coins, "Good, good, now I want you to tell me everything the Prince and Royal Family does, where they go, who they see, what they do." She blew a kiss to the Page as he ran off to continue his assignment.  
  
While Rodmilla was at the door, Jacqueline just sat there and watched her mother and sister in disgust. What did she mean by 'de-flowered'? Jacqueline wondered? When Danielle didn't come home last night, she assumed that Danielle ran to Gustave's. Then she remembered that Monsieur Le Pieu was here this morning and he returned all of the property that was stolen from the manor. He's an evil man who would never give up his property for free, but what did mother have to trade? Then it hit her, not even she would do something like that! Somehow the look of confidence on her mother's face confirmed her worst fears, I must get to Laurent  
  
In a singsong voice she said, "Come along Marguerite we must go to town and get you something fitting for a Princess!" Totally ignoring Jacqueline, they just left her sitting at the table and left for town.  
  
Part 12  
  
Enter The Gypsies  
  
"Henry.......!" Danielle yelled as the dirty, slimy looking guard dragged her towards the castle. Never in Prince Henry's life had he felt so helpless, so useless, so lost as he did at this moment. While three men held him back, he was forced to watch his beloved Danielle get dragged towards Le Pieu's castle. Le Pieu was nowhere to be found and his men had no clue that he was the Prince of France, not only that but his own Father's laws protect these men, because under French law, Danielle was considered somebody's property. Prince Henry choked on those words. Prince Henry was a beaten, broken man and he knew it.  
  
"Halt, release them now!!! These people are under my protection," a booming, commanding voice echoed throughout the courtyard. Everyone seem to turn in unison and was shocked when they saw the legendary Gypsy, Count Dubois riding into full view with a troupe of 60 of his men. All of Le Pieu's men recognized the Count right away.  
  
Both Henry and Danielle were shocked at not only who their rescuer was, but at the reaction of Le Pieu's men. What they didn't know was that their close friend was considered a hero to many peasants throughout France. Unbeknownst to Prince Henry and the Royal Family, Count Dubois was France's own version of England's notorious outlaw Robin Hood (who many considered a myth and legend). In fact Sir Robin of Locksley and the Count are extremely close friends. The Count commanded respect not only because of his generosity, but also his reputation for being a ferocious protector and fighter for his friends.  
  
Count Dubois has helped many of these men's families, giving them food and shelter when they needed it, and they were indebted to him. They did not stomach a confrontation with him or his men.  
  
"What is the meaning of this? Where is Monsieur Le Pieu?" He asked.  
  
The guard holding Danielle said, "Count Dubois what is your business here? This woman is Monsieur Le Pieu's servant and she attacked him and two of his men. The Dr. gave Monsieur Le Pieu a sedative to dull the pain - he gave us explicit orders to find this woman and bring her back to face justice. When we came to retrieve her, she and this young whelp..." He said pointing toward Henry and continued, "Bested 10 of my men before we could contain them. Under French law...."  
  
Count Dubois and his troupe of men howled in laughter, "French Law? Young Whelp? I'd strongly suggest you unhand them immediately or you all will wind up on the wrong end of a hangman's noose! Do you have any idea who you've been fighting?"  
  
The man holding Danielle was visibly irritated, "We've been fighting this servant whore, and, and...."  
  
"Prince Henry, The Crowned Prince of France!" Count Dubois interrupted. He looked at Prince Henry, who just shrugged his shoulders and smiled. The Count waited a minute to let his words sink in to all the guards. For the first time the guards looked at Prince Henry closely and finally recognized the Royal Crest on his cloak. The guards holding Danielle and Prince Henry all went pale as ghosts and immediately released them.  
  
Henry had even more respect and admiration for his friend than ever before, this man commanded respect by his shear presence. All these people immediately respected him. Our peasantry respect me, only because they fear Royalty His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Danielle running towards him, "Henry" He threw opened his arms and welcomed her into his warm embrace, they kissed each other with such passion and intensity that everyone in the Courtyard, even Le Pieu's men gasped.  
  
Danielle thought she'd never see him again and the fear of almost losing him, she whispered in his ears with tears in her eyes, "Henry, I'm so sorry, that I caused so much trouble. All I was doing was trying to protect myself, now to think how close my actions came to causing you harm..." She continued to cry.  
  
"Danielle, you are extraordinary, it was not your actions that caused this, it was me who started the fight before attempting to identify myself and discuss this. When that man called you, my precious, a 'servant whore,' it was more than I could take. I promise you, no harm will ever come to you again Milady" he said as he wiped a tear from her eyes. He'd come so close to losing her, yet again and he had to make sure she was safe, so he gave her another passionate kiss.  
  
The Gypsies roared with applause and laughter, and this time even Le Pieu's men joined in the merriment. The couple broke their embrace and looked at each other and started to laugh. With that they walked over to the Count who was standing by his horse.  
  
Danielle ran and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. "How? Why? Why are you here?" She asked...  
  
"We saw this young peasant boy running wildly towards the Castle, when we stopped him, he told us to get out of his way that he was on an urgent mission for the Prince. When we offered our assistance, he told us his name was Gustave and that you, Milady where in dire straights. So we saddled up and got here as fast as we could." Said the Count.  
  
Gustave?!? How did he muster the courage? Once again he's come through for me "Henry, remind me to give Gustave a great big hug when I see him." Henry just nodded his head.  
  
"My future Queen and I are forever in your debt, thank you my friend." Prince Henry said as he shook the Count's hand.  
  
"Fiancé? After the way he treated you at the masque I wanted to go and shake the daylights out of him. So this spoiled 'young whelp' finally wised up and you've taken him back?" He teasingly asked Danielle.  
  
"I've taken him back. It's become painfully obvious that he can't be trusted to be out of the castle alone without someone needing to rescue him. He needs me to constantly protect him; my future husband, such a mischief maker!" She smiled lovingly at Henry who just laughed. The Gypsy leader howled with laughter at the memory of their first meeting.  
  
"Count, do you have a horse for my future bride and I? We've spent much too long here and want to leave this foul place as quickly as possible." Before the Count could answer he heard a very familiar voice, commandingly say, "Everyone drop your swords."  
  
Part 13  
  
As Captain Laurent rode towards Le Pieu's estate he was alarmed when two of his advanced scouts came back with reports of Prince Henry being surrounded by Le Pieu's army and a troupe of 60 Gypsies. Damn, we're going to be too late to save the Prince, he thought as he kicked his horse to go faster. It took us to long to round up the Royal Guard and when we get there, we're going to be vastly outnumbered.  
  
Imagine his surprise when he finally entered the gates and he saw his Prince with Danielle laughing wildly with a disheveled Gypsy. Captain Laurent immediately relaxed his guard a little at the scene; then he noticed the 10 wounded men and snapped back to full alert status. It looks like some sort of fierce battle was waged, but now the Gypsies are involved. How?  
  
He needed to get a handle on this situation and take command quickly, "Everyone drop your swords" he bellowed.  
  
Everyone turned and saw the Royal Guard prepare themselves for battle, with a Regal wave of his hand, Prince Henry signaled the guards to put their swords away, and turned and smiled the broadest smile, "Captain Laurent, glad you can finally join the festivities. I'd like to formerly introduce you to my fiancé and future Queen, Danielle De Barbarac."  
  
Captain Laurent looked at Danielle and smiled, she's beautiful even with all that dirt, mud, and bruises all over her body. The Baroness and Monsieur Le Pieu will surely pay for their actions when the King and Queen find out about this. But who are these Gypsies, and what's their involvement in all of this? He wondered. Then it dawned on him, this must be the Gypsy Troupe that Prince Henry and Danielle encountered on the day to the monastery.  
  
Prince Henry's phrase then came back to Laurent, "my fiancé and future Queen, Danielle De Barbarac", what is Prince Henry thinking? There's no way he can marry Danielle without breaking the marriage contract with Spain. War would surely follow! He didn't want to be the one to break the news to his friend but he must.  
  
He cleared his throat, "Prince Henry, I've been sent by the King and Queen to bring you and Danielle back to the Palace at once."  
  
Danielle still confused as to how the Royal Guard was here was further shocked that the King and Queen knew and wanted to see her. She shifted uncomfortably in Henry's arms and looked up to Captain Laurent and quietly asked, "How did they know I was here? Am I to be arrested now for deceiving them and Prince Henry?"  
  
Captain Laurent just looked at her and gave her a smile, "No Milady, your young painter friend came to the Palace and informed us that the Prince was in danger. Thanks to your stepsister Jacqueline the King and Queen are aware that the Baroness lied to them. Now they want to find out why and to hear your side of the story." He then leaned in and whispered, "The Queen's exact words were 'Our son deserves to hear the truth from the one he loves. I think they love you already and are impressed with your strength of character."  
  
Prince Henry looked at Danielle and held her tighter in his arms, "See, my darling everything will be all right. With my parents blessing, we can be married by nightfall."  
  
"What is the meaning of all this? Who dares attack my men?" Came an angry voice from behind. Just then, there was a big commotion in the courtyard, as everyone turned to see Le Pieu finally emerge from the shadows. Everyone was shocked when they saw the huge gash on Le Pieu's face. Le Pieu was surprised to see not only 10 of his men down and severely wounded, but he also saw Count Dubois, and a contingent of Royal Guardsmen - all of this over one servant? Although he was scared, he wasn't about to show it in front of any of these people, besides under French Law he was well within his rights. He then saw Prince Henry holding his property, the woman Le Pieu has longed for all these years.  
  
"I demand you return my property to me. She brutally attacked me and my personal guards, and needs to be brought to Justice." Le Pieu said.  
  
"You demand? I dare you speak to me and my future wife, Your future Queen in that tone Sir!" Prince Henry said as he stood protectively in front of Danielle.  
  
"Your future wife and Queen? Have you forgotten a little matter regarding your marriage contract to Princess Gabriella of Spain? How do you propose to make Danielle your wife when you are betrothed to another? Your title and privilege comes with specific obligations, to your country and your people." Le Pieu smiled, he knew that there was no way the Prince could marry Danielle, unless he was prepared to go to war with Spain.  
  
In the heat of the moment this morning he didn't fully think through the implications of proposing to Danielle he looked at his beloved and saw that she comprehended everything that Le Pieu was saying and saw the tears form in her eyes.  
  
Captain Laurent and Count Dubois just looked at each other feeling a deep sadness for their friends. Everyone knew that Le Pieu was right. France cannot afford a war with Spain.  
  
"The marriage between Princess Gabriella and myself will never happen. If Spain wants war, then by god, we will give them a War. I will NOT GIVE UP Danielle - under any circumstances."  
  
This was the most passion and conviction that Captain Laurent has ever seen or heard from his Prince. He was willing to fight for his love, but not only that put the entire country on the line for her.  
  
"NO! This must stop." Danielle, who was quietly sobbing found her voice and looked pleadingly at Henry. He looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile. "Henry, we must talk. Captain Laurent, Count Dubois, please pull your men back, we need to have a few minutes of privacy."  
  
With that The Count and Captain Laurent grabbed Le Pieu and dragged him back out of earshot, and turned their backs to the couple, the rest of the men followed suit.  
  
"Danielle, I'm so sorry. I agreed to marry Princess Gabriella after my mother told me that you were engaged to a Belgian. I thought I lost you forever and never felt so alone. I never want to relive that day and that feeling. I will do whatever it takes to keep you by my side forever. I will never let you go again my love" He said as he sobbed in her arms. It was Danielle's turn to be strong, not only for Henry, but now for France.  
  
"Henry, what's done is done. I know you love me and I will always love you, but there is just no way we can be together without thousands of innocent lives being lost. I just can't bear to have all that blood and destruction on my conscience. For the sake of France you must go through with the marriage to Princess Gabriella and become the great King and compassionate leader that I know you will be."  
  
"No Danielle, I cannot do as you ask. I may be a fool for being willing to go to war over this. But I want to be there when you are sick. I want to be there when you are happy. I want to be there when you are sad. I want to be there when you have my children. I want you to be in my arms for all of eternity. I'd die without you. Don't you understand that?"  
  
Danielle's heart was breaking, she held Henry for seemingly forever before she kissed him with such force that he almost fell back. When they broke for air, she held his face in her hands and forced him to look at him.  
  
"Henry, now that I know how much you love me, I'm no longer afraid of anything in this world. There's nothing you can do or throw at me that will ever disappoint me. This moment and the moment you proposed to me this morning will be a melody in my heart that I will always treasure. It'll be a song that I can sing in my own company."  
  
"I never thought you were a fool, arrogant yes, prideful yes, but Never a Fool. Henry you've got to pull yourself together. We are stuck in this moment in time and now you've got to pull yourself out of it. For your sake, my sake, and the sake of the country we cannot marry and you must go on."  
  
They held each other for a few minutes while they both pulled themselves together, Henry asked, "Danielle, I will do as you ask, if you go and stay with Rowan. I need to know that you are close to me, are safe and out of harms way." She nodded her head in agreement.  
  
With that they stood up and wiped the tears from each other's eyes, straightened their shoulders and walked towards Captain Laurent and Count Dubois, who still had their backs turned. Prince Henry in a very Regal Tone said "Captain, Count, thank you for giving us a little privacy. Captain Laurent, tell my parents that I am safe and that I will honor our marriage contract with Spain."  
  
Captain Laurent and Count Dubois were shocked to say the least. Captain Laurent was especially surprised at seeing Prince Henry accept his responsibility he was truly becoming a great leader. He thought this sudden change in the Prince's attitude and demeanor must be due to Danielle. He looked at her with more admiration and respect for this woman, when I see Jacqueline, I'll definitely have to tell her how strong and brave her sister is.  
  
"Count Dubois, if not to much trouble can Danielle stay with you?"  
  
"Of course she can, you know that you and Danielle will always be welcome to stay with us. Henry, I promise, we will care for her and protect her always. You have my word on that, as a Gypsy and Friend." The two shook hands and both just looked at Danielle who smiled. She has never been prouder of Henry, than she was now.  
  
Le Pieu was enraged, he thought he was going to get his property back, "Danielle cannot leave, she is legally my property and Royalty or not you can't just walk in here and take her"  
  
Henry, The Count, and Captain Laurent all looked at Le Pieu as though they were about to kill him, it was Henry who calmed everyone, "Le Pieu, unfortunately under French Law we cannot do anything to you. You will get adequate compensation for your loss, but I Swear if you ever come near Danielle again, I will personally tear your Estate down brick by brick and make you wish you were dead. Do I make myself clear? Laurent get this piece of garbage out of my sight." Several Guards dragged Le Pieu back into his castle. Le Pieu silently vowed to himself that he would have his vengeance against them all.  
  
"Captain Laurent, tell my parents that I will return to the castle in five days to wed Princess Gabriella. I'm going to spend all the remaining time that I have with my perfect mate, my one and only true love."  
  
"Your Highness, you can't just go off alone without protection. I must go with you."  
  
"Captain Laurent, we will not be alone, I'm going to personally take Danielle to the Gypsy camp and stay with her until my wedding day with Princess Gabriella. The location of the camp is a secret that I cannot share even with you my friend. Besides I will be under the Count's protection." He smiled at the Count who nodded in approval.  
  
Captain Laurent didn't know what to do, there's no way he should let Prince Henry leave his protection to go running off with a group of Gypsies. King Francis will have his head. With all that happened and the new found responsibility and conviction he saw in Prince Henry's eyes he couldn't deny him a few days to be with Danielle. I sure hope Queen Marie protects me on this "Ok, Your Highness, you have five days, then the entire Guard will be called out. I just hope the Queen can stop the King from taking my head for this decision."  
  
Henry looked at Laurent and leaned in and whispered, "Thank you Marc, this means the world to me." With that he jumped on a horse and pulled Danielle up and they headed off for five days of adventure and togetherness with the Gypsies.  
  
How am I going to explain all of this to the King and Queen Captain Laurent wondered as he watched his Prince and Danielle ride away.  
  
Part 14  
  
The Young Lanky Lad  
  
What a week this has been thought Gustave. His week started off with him getting slaughtered by his best friend and close confident and now it's ending with him in the Royal Castle, being a guest of the King and Queen. "How did this happen" he thought to himself. I just hope Prince Henry and Danielle are safe and sound, I can't wait to see Danielle again, he thought to himself as he stared out the window of Royal Guest Quarters, he was keeping himself occupied by painting a landscape picture. Her stepfamily has caused Danielle so much pain and heartache over the years. Once the King and Queen find out the full extent of their cruelty I'm sure they will pay dearly.  
  
Gustave jumped when he heard a knock on his chamber door and Queen Marie entered the room, he immediately dropped his paintbrush and tried to curtsey in the process he knocked over his painting.  
  
"I...I...I'm...sorry Your Highness, I....I..was startled when you entered the room."  
  
"Poor child, there's no need to be so nervous around me. I may be the Queen, but I'm also a regular person and you are my guest. There's no need for such formality here in the guest quarters." said Queen Marie.  
  
"Thank you Your Majesty."  
  
Gustave turned to pick up his painting. The Queen came up behind him and thought that Gustave was very talented and with the right mentor can one day become as great as Leonardo. She looked at Gustave and said, "That's a lovely painting my dear."  
  
She likes my work! He thought to himself as he stared off into space with a starry eyed glazed look.  
  
"Gustave. Gustave. Hello Gustave", what an odd boy, the Queen thought to herself.  
  
"Thank you Your Highness. Your compliment means a lot to me. Danielle has been my biggest supporter over the years and it's nice to hear another's opinion of my work."  
  
"Well, Gustave, judging by this painting you'll have lots of admirers. I'd like to see more of your work in the future."  
  
"Yes, Your Highness, I would love to show you my work, it would be a great Honor."  
  
"The Honor would be all mine Gustave. Now please join me for tea and a chat."  
  
The Queen rang for her attendant who immediately brought them tea as she motioned for Gustave to sit. The Queen convinced her husband that Gustave wasn't going to be able to handle a formal interrogation with them, that the poor lad was just scared to talk, and that it would be best for the Queen to have a private talk with Gustave to try and get the complete story about Danielle and how her Son ended up on his way to Le Pieu's.  
  
"Now Gustave, in all the commotion this morning with calling out the Guard, we haven't had a chance to chat."  
  
Gustave was still amazed that the Queen was being so kind to him. They barely had a chance to talk this morning during all the excitement. "Thank you Your Majesty. You are not at all like I expected."  
  
Queen Marie chuckled to herself, "Well what did you expect my dear?"  
  
"I don't know, I was expecting to be interrogated or thrown in the stocks, or both, but most of all I was scared I would fail Danielle and Prince Henry. Have you heard anything?" He asked.  
  
"No, I'm afraid that it took too long for us to raise the Royal Guard. The only thing we have now is faith in my Son. Prince Henry is the best swordsman in all of France, and I think he's well equipped to handle the situation alone if he has to."  
  
Gustave chuckled Prince Henry and Danielle are indeed a perfect match,  
  
"So is Danielle, Your Majesty. Her Father was an expert Swordsman, Archer, and Fighter and he taught her well."  
  
"I hope you are right Gustave."  
  
"I must confess that on the way over here, I ran into a Gypsy named Count Dubois and some of his men."  
  
The Queen put her hand to her mouth, "Oh, my"  
  
"No need to worry Your Majesty. Danielle told me about Count Dubois and his band of Gypsies. She said that she and Henry had spent a 'magical' night with the troupe and that they both will always have a special place in their hearts for Count Dubois. That it was on this night that they fell in love. When they saw me running towards the Castle, they asked me what was wrong, when the Count found out that Danielle and Henry were in trouble, he and about 60 of his men took off to rescue them right away. So you see, even if the Royal Guard doesn't get there in time the Gypsies will ensure their safety."  
  
"Thank you Gustave. It took a lot of courage for you to come here and warn us that our son is in danger. How can we ever repay you?"  
  
"All I ask Your Majesty is that you give Danielle a chance and hear her side of the story. She's a remarkable woman who has had a lot of heartache and pain over the last ten years, yet she remains strong and somehow manages to harbor no ill will towards others. She is not the devious pretender to the throne that the Baroness made her out to be. She loves your son more than life itself and judging by the Prince's reaction when I told him that she was sold to Le Pieu, the look in his eyes told me he felt the same way about her. You should see them together Your Highness."  
  
"I did Gustave, last night at the ball. Tell me about her past Gustave."  
  
What do I tell her. I think it'd be best to hear the details of her lashings and imprisonment directly from Danielle, but I can't deny a direct request from the Queen.  
  
"Well Your Highness, Danielle and I grew up together, we've known each other all of our lives, she is the sister that I've never had. Despite being forced into being a servant in her own home after her beloved father died, she's remained compassionate, passionate, and optimistic. Her love is and has always been reading. She used to spend hours in her father's library reading everything from Science to Philosophy to Military Strategy. It was her favorite place until the Baroness sold all of her father's prized possessions."  
  
"She sees life for its possibilities and not what is. Her mother died during child birth and has always had a void in her heart, she longed for someone that she could love as a true mother. Her father tried to compensate for this by treating her like his little Princess, the first 8 years of her life were like heaven on earth for her - she was a little tomboy and the apple of her father's eye, she had a wonderful doting father and the staff at the manor all loved her like she was their own daughter. All of that changed when her father married the Baroness. They had only known each other for a few weeks. Danielle was so excited on the day the Baroness and her daughters came, she said it was just like Christmas, she was getting a mother and sisters - then a week later her father died."  
  
Poor Girl she's been through so much, I can't wait to meet her. "Well, Gustave, I can't wait to meet her. She's certainly stolen my son's heart and any woman that can do that I have to meet; especially in light of recent developments with Henry's marriage contract with Spain."  
  
"Wh....Wh...What? How could he sign a marriage contract with Spain? This will crush Danielle when she finds out." Gustave was shocked.  
  
The Queen patted Gustave on the arm. Before she could say something to calm him, there was a knock on the chamber door.  
  
Part 15  
  
As Henry and Danielle followed the Count to the Gypsy camp, Danielle savored the feeling of having her arms wrapped around Henry and smelling his scent, she felt like she was in heaven on earth. 'We may not be able to be married, but I will always treasure the next few days that we have together'. What Danielle didn't know was that Henry was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
The Gypsy camp was well hidden in between a huge mountain that opened up into a perfectly undisturbed part of France. There was a beautiful lake, waterfalls, garden; it was like heaven on Earth. The first time Henry and Danielle saw the place they thought they were in Utopia for real. They couldn't believe the camaraderie and kindness that every member of this Gypsy band showed to each other.  
  
To the outside world they were nothing more than classless thieves, Henry quickly learned that these were all honorable men and women that he was proud to call friends. That magical night when he and Danielle kissed for the first time, he vowed to himself that he and Danielle would return, and do it as man in wife, unfortunately fate has not looked kindly upon he and his Danielle over the last few days.  
  
The Cheers of joy shook Henry out of his thoughts.  
  
"Welcome back Your Highness," said a jubilant Esmeralda, the Count's Wife. She looked at him, but ran to Danielle who gave her a warm embrace.  
  
"Danielle; how wonderful to see you again! After the masque last night we were all so worried."  
  
"Get used to seeing Danielle, she will be staying with us for a while," The Count said to his wife, who just looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Well, you, my dear, are welcome to stay as long as you wish." She said to Danielle. "Henry how long will you be with us?"  
  
Henry looked at the Count and lovingly stared at Danielle for a few moments, "Milady, I will be here for the next few days. But you better get used to seeing me around, now that I know my love will be safe in your care." Again, Esmeralda, looked at the count, 'why is Danielle going to be staying here and not marrying The Prince?' She decided to wait and talk to Rowan in private and keep the mood light.  
  
"Well, Henry, you know the rules. What do you have to trade?" She chuckled.  
  
"Ah...Ah, I'm afraid...other than bringing my true love, I'm empty handed Milady."  
  
Everyone was enjoying watching Henry squirm, Danielle watched Esmeralda and gave her a knowing wink.  
  
"Well, we can't make exceptions; otherwise any old Prince will be traipsing in and out of here at will, making all sorts of mischief. Wrecking our well worked out class system. We simply cannot have nobility just sitting about our camp, what would that do for our reputation?"  
  
"Well, Milady how about I work it off?"  
  
Danielle looked at Henry and the whole camp, laughed hysterically at the prospect of Prince Henry, The Crowned Prince of France actually working.  
  
"Just what is so funny, May I ask?" Henry asked with a mocking pout and his hands on his hips.  
  
Danielle was laughing so hard that she started to cry, "Nothing my love." She said and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Well, then, it's all settled, I will stay here for the next few days and will work for my meals." He said with child like enthusiasm that made the whole camp laugh again.  
  
"Ok, Esmeralda, you've had your fun, let's get the couple settled in." The Count said.  
  
Some of the Gypsies gave Henry and Danielle a tent, which Henry was only too happy to set-up. He grabbed the tent like a little boy opening a Christmas Present on Christmas day.  
  
"Henry, here let me help you with that." Danielle said, just looking at his boyish grin.  
  
"No, Milady, I want to do this. I never get to do this kind of stuff at the castle. How hard can it be?" He looked at it for a few minutes and with child like enthusiasm and once he was done, he was so proud of himself. "See, see, my love. Hurry, let's go inside."  
  
Danielle hated to admit it, but his enthusiasm was contagious, besides she wanted to spend her every waking moment by his side. They only have five days to be together before he has to honor his marriage contract. Once inside the tent, he grabbed her and kissed her until she was out of breath. She sighed deeply, and contently, "Henry".  
  
"My darling, have I said in the last few minutes how much I love you?"  
  
"Why no Henry, you haven't."  
  
"Danielle, I love you with every fiber of my being."  
  
"Say it again."  
  
"I love..." She put her hands to his lips to stop him, "No, the part where you said my name." She smiled.  
  
Henry looked her in the eyes, "Danielle". Danielle felt like she was melting every time she heard him say her name. She could deny him nothing.  
  
God she's beautiful He suddenly remembered something, "Danielle, once again you saved my life, today, you know, back at Le Pieu's. Here I came to rescue you and you end up rescuing me" He just held her closely, never wanting to let go.  
  
She looked at him, with glittering eyes, and a dazzling smile, "A girl does what she can Sire."  
  
They stood there and just held each other and looked into each others eyes for a seemingly an eternity, when Danielle decided they should make themselves useful, "Henry, it's getting dark, I think I will go and help Esmeralda cook dinner."  
  
Henry walked with Danielle out of the tent, "I thought you two would never come out" Rowan said to Henry and Danielle with a laugh.  
  
"Well Rowan, you know how it is; the little woman just wouldn't let me go." Henry said, while Danielle gave him a punch in the arm. "Ow, you see what happens when I refuse her?"  
  
Danielle helped Esmeralda and some of the other women prepare dinner, while Henry played with the children. They never left each other's sight. Danielle was looking at him with such wonder in her eyes, while he played with the children, 'he's going to make a wonderful father someday. I only wish it could be to my children and not Gabriella's.' Danielle thought to herself. Well, there's no point crying over spilled milk, I'm the one making him go through with this stupid marriage contract, I just need to enjoy these next few days alone with him  
  
Once dinner was prepared they all sat around a roaring campfire and sang and danced and ate. Henry never had this much fun in his entire life; this was one of the few places on earth where people treated him like a human being, not like a crown. He longed for this kind of companionship and camaraderie. Other than Marc and his mother no one ever took the time to know him and could never get past his crown. Danielle was right, again, my country's character is built on its peasantry. These are the people who my legs stand on. When I become King, they will want for nothing  
  
The friends sat around the roaring campfire and told stories of their many adventures, while Danielle, told them the story of her life (leaving out the harsh parts) and animatedly with her arms flailing about shared stories of how she used to slaughter and drag poor Gustave through mud pits. Henry told them all of his escapades with Marc, how they were little terrors when they were children and how he always drafted a reluctant Marc into his little escapades.  
  
Rowan then shared some of their adventures with their friends. Henry and Danielle was shocked to learn that the mythical Robin Hood of England was indeed a real person, they both were even more shocked to discover that one of the people sitting around the table with them, Fryer Tuck, is actually a member of Robin's band.  
  
He and Henry got into a spirited discussion regarding taxation and the many abuses that Nobility imposes upon the Peasant class. Just last week, Henry would have shrugged this off as being absurd, but Danielle's experiences has proven to him that he indeed did live in a gilded cage and wondered if his own subjects resented him and his family.  
  
One of the men told the latest tale of how they rescued his Highness and Danielle today from Le Pieu. Henry was bragging about his swordsmanship, "I'm the best swordsman in all of France!"  
  
"Men!" Danielle said looking at Esmeralda, then she looked at Henry and rolled her eyes "You may be the best swordsman in all the land, but you are not the best swordsperson, Milord."  
  
Henry looked at Danielle with a knowing smile, "Reeaaally? And who might that be, milady?"  
  
"Milord, I think you know the answer to that question. My father was an excellent Swordsman and he taught me well" Danielle said playfully.  
  
I should have known, that's how she learned how to wield a sword and dagger "Well, then would you care to show me and our friends what you've learned?" He teased.  
  
"Well, Sir, are you challenging me to a duel?"  
  
All the Gypsies in the camp heard about Henry and Danielle's challenge and formed a circle to watch them. The Gypsy women all watched Danielle with admiration in their eyes, while the men had gained even more respect for her.  
  
"Come on Danielle, I was just kidding, I don't want to do this."  
  
"Then France concedes she asked, wielding her sword. Preparing to fight. Henry, playfully said, "Neevah" After staring lovingly into each others eyes, they each put on their game faces and slowly started to feel each other out, carefully studying each others reactions. When they got comfortable, they each threw caution to the wind and the sound of swords clashing went on.  
  
The Gypsy's were in awe at both of their skill, but especially Danielle. They expected Prince Henry to be good, after all he had years of training, but Danielle was a natural, and she had a flair because she eventually adapted to Prince Henry's style and there was a lot of heat and passion between the two that everyone felt.  
  
Danielle was thinking to herself, I've let my mouth run away with me again, how do I end this and save face? At this rate we'll be here all night. Danielle backed up a few steps, blew Henry a kiss and then said, his name, "Henry". Henry melted; it was the only opening she needed, before he knew it his sword was on the ground.  
  
"Hey! No fair using your power over me!" Said Henry. Who chuckled, she is truly remarkable. He was lost in her eyes again.  
  
"Does France concede?" She asked Henry with her sword playfully pointing towards his chest. "Neevah!" She then leaned in and gave him a kiss that was deep, long, and slow, until he was out of breath. "Does"........"France".........."Concede?" She asked again in between more deep passionate kisses.  
  
Henry was absolutely speechless and enthralled, what is this woman doing to me? "Yes, my love, Yes." All the Gypsies once again roared with laughter. Danielle grew beat red and started to giggle.  
  
She looked at Henry and then to his shock, delight, surprise, kneeled on knee and said, "Henry, marry me. Here, right now."  
  
Henry just looked at her with his mouth dropped open.  
  
Part 16  
  
Dimpled Chad  
  
The Gypsies were surprised at Danielle's sudden proposal to Henry, and were disappointed when Count Dubois and Esmeralda shooed everyone away ordering them to give the couple privacy.  
  
What am I going to say? Here, the woman I love, more than life itself, just asked me to marry her, but I can't "Danielle, I..."  
  
"Henry, I know that you must marry Princess Gabriella, but, with what little time we have left, I want to spend with you, only you, and be yours in every way my love. Mind, Soul, and Body."  
  
He realized that many people expected him; a man of his station to keep a mistress but he always avoided that. He wanted to save himself for his future bride. He believed that his wedding night would be truly special if he waited. He loved Danielle and was glad he waited, but didn't know what to do because he knew they could never be married. He loved Danielle too much to make her his mistress; she deserved more, much more.  
  
"But Danielle, the Crown doesn't recognize Gypsy marriages, if we were to marry here you would never become the Crowned Princess of France."  
  
"I know..." She looked at him with love in her eyes and on one knee continued to whisper, "Henry, how many times do I have to tell you. That it is you that I love, not your stupid crown. I never cared about being the Princess of France. I was only willing to become Princess and put up with it to be with you milord. The only title that I want and will treasure is becoming Mrs. Danielle De Valois."  
  
"Danielle: that is the most wonderful thing that anyone has ever said to me. I love you more with each passing moment; you never cease to surprise and amaze me. I want you more now than I've ever wanted anything, but I don't want you to feel like you are just a mistress to me. If we do this, I pledge now that my heart, soul, and body will belong to you, only you, that I will make sure that you know how much I love you everyday. The crown will be just a job and I will come here, my new home, to you, every chance that I get." He said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Henry, I'm not going to ask for that which I know you cannot give. I kneel not before The Crowned Prince of France, but the man I love with all my heart and soul, a man named Henry, My Henry, but I would feel like a Princess if you would be my husband."  
  
Henry looked at her with wonderment in his eyes and yelled to the top of his lungs, "YES!!! Yes! Yes!" He pulled her up and planted kisses all over her neck, still saying "Yes, Yes, Yes," until he finally found her inviting lips and kissed her.  
  
Henry and Danielle looked around and were surprised to discover that the Gypsies were no longer there, and just laughed at each other. "We must've of scared them off milady. Let's go tell our friends the good news." Henry said playfully. Danielle looked at him and grabbed his hand and dragged him off.  
  
They walked over to Rowan and Esmeralda, and in unison said, "We want to get married here, tonight. Do you have a priest handy that can perform the ceremony?"  
  
Fryer Tuck who was standing next to Rowan and Esmeralda said, "It'd be my pleasure and honor to perform the ceremony."  
  
Esmeralda took Danielle in her arms and said, "Well then, it's settled. There's much to do, you gentlemen make yourselves useful, while I help Danielle get ready." With that she grabbed Danielle's hand and dragged her away.  
  
The men watched the two women giggling and whispering as they hurried off, Rowan looked to Fryer Tuck and Henry and said, "Well, gentlemen, it looks like we're going to have a wedding!  
  
The Gypsies prepared a special place for the ceremony, the Path from Esmeralda's tent was cleared and the gypsies laid down beautiful white rose peddles and lighted the way to the center of camp with beautifully lit candles and torches. When Danielle walked out of the tent and saw the path, she cried to Esmeralda, "This is the most beautiful sight that I've ever seen!"  
  
As a Gypsy played a beautiful Gypsy love song on the violin, Danielle slowly walked down the path, she saw Henry standing at the alter under the stars, he looked amazing, wearing a pair of tan pants and a red Gypsy top. He looks like a Gypsy God, she thought.  
  
When Henry turned, he saw Danielle dressed in a beautiful red Gypsy wedding gown, her beautiful Auburn hair was hanging off her shoulder and she was wearing a beautiful reef on her head that was made out of Yellow and White roses. The fire from the candles and torches danced off her eyes, Henry was lost and in complete awe, she's my perfect angel  
  
The walk to the alter seemed like an eternity for both Henry and Danielle.  
  
As they both stood before each other they stared, lost in each other's eyes, as Fryer Tuck began, "My friends, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of two people who wish to become one. Before we begin, they have something that they wish to say to each other."  
  
Henry looked at Danielle, holding her hands, staring deeply into her eyes, "Danielle, I tried to live without you. What a misery it turned out to be. I'm sorry for the wasted time spent doubting you. I am so glad to have a love that's true and I want to thank you now for seeing me through. I'll never be a fool and go astray. I will do my best to do right by you. I'm going to stick with you always, even when duty doesn't allow me to be by your side, you will be in my heart and in my mind. I will be thinking of ways to get back to you. You are my heart, my soul, and my inspiration. You inspire me to not only want to become a great king, but a better man, and greater husband. With you by my side there is nothing that I cannot do, or overcome. Danielle you complete me."  
  
Danielle with tears in her eyes wiped the tears from Henry's eyes, "Henry, they say that Super Love is something very rare, that it's a magical mystical thing, but I believe that I've found super love in you. When there were bruises on my face in my dawn and new day, you came and set me free. You've awakened in me feelings that I've never had or even dared dream of having. Every time we kiss, you bring out the woman in me. Every time you say my name you set me free. I still light up like a candle burning when you look into my eyes. I melt down like a candle every time we touch. Loving you Henry has much too much. It's been the joy of my life, and want I want to spend the rest of my life expressing that love to you."  
  
Everyone in the camp had tears in their eyes witnessing this truly remarkable show of love. Henry and Danielle then looked back at Fryer Tuck and motioned for him to continue.  
  
Fryer Tuck was caught a little off guard, other than Robin and Marian he'd never witnessed a love so pure and genuine as this, "Henry, please recite after me." "Here before god, family and friends I Henry De Valois, take thee, Danielle De Barbarac, in sickness and in health, in laughter and joy to be my wedded wife. I promise to love and cherish you always. With this ring I thee wed."  
  
Henry with more tears in his eyes repeated his vows.  
  
Fryer Tuck then turned to Danielle, "Danielle De Barbarac, please repeat after me. I Danielle De Barbarac, take Henry De Valois to be my wedded husband. I pledge before god, family in friends to love, honor and cherish him, with this ring I thee wed."  
  
After the rings were exchanged Fryer Tuck, looked at Henry and Danielle, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. and Mrs. Henry De Valois. You may kiss the bride!"  
  
The entire camp roared and clapped loudly with approval. Rowan broke out the Gypsy Ale and yelled for everyone to be quiet "Mr. and Mrs. De Valois, I'd like to be the first to propose a toast. May you both live a long and happy life! Now my friends, let's celebrate."  
  
The Gypsy musicians started playing a song of happiness as Henry and Danielle started to happily dance together for the first time. The entire camp joined in and everyone danced in a circle and formed a line where they started switching partners and singing to each other happily. Henry had never had so much fun in all his life, Royal Balls are always such stuffy affairs, he loved the informality of the Gypsies and here in his wife's arms he felt like he truly belonged.  
  
Henry could've stayed there all night until he noticed Danielle starting to yawn. He forgot what a long day this has been and said to her, "You must be getting tired my love, maybe we should wait until tomorrow for our 'wedding night' festivities'"  
  
"My husband, bite your tongue. I am not that tired." She said with a giggle.  
  
They both walked up to Rowan and Esmeralda, "My wife and I are going to retire for the night." My wife, how I love that word Henry thought to himself.  
  
Rowan and Esmeralda looked at each other and laughed. Knowing what they really wanted to do. "Henry and Danielle, we've prepared a special place for you. Follow us." The four people walked along a quiet, dark path. Henry and Danielle was shocked when they saw a beautiful house sitting in the middle of the lake, "This is a very special place for Rowan and I, we want you two to use it for tonight, your special night and the next few days, it's completely secluded and fully stocked. There's a little rowboat down the way." Esmeralda said pointing down the path.  
  
Danielle hugged Esmeralda, "How can we ever repay you for your kindness?"  
  
"Just love each other" Esmeralda whispered into Danielle's ear.  
  
Henry was touched, "Rowan, throughout my life I've only found two people that I could trust and felt like I could count on, Captain Laurent, Danielle, and now you. Thank you my friend."  
  
"Henry, don't waste your precious little time thanking me, go get your wife and enjoy the remaining time you have together, alone." Rowan said as he gave the Prince a hug. Prince Henry was not accustomed to receiving this kind of unconditional support and affection from others (other than his mother) and he was reveling in it.  
  
"Come my wife, we must retire for the night." He said giving Danielle a knowing wink, All four laughed as Henry and Danielle got into the little row boat and headed towards their own private hideaway, getting ready to start their new life together.  
  
Part 17  
  
The next morning came much too quickly. Danielle lay in her husband's arms pretending to be asleep. She was scared to open her eyes for fear that this was all a wonderful beautiful dream. She laid there with her eyes closed and just listened to her husband's heartbeat. Husband, what a wonderful word. I'm now Mrs. Henry De Valois Their lovemaking had been the most spectacular thing that she's ever experienced, she was timid at first but when she explained to Henry that she always wanted her first time be with the one she loved, not only did he understand, but she was shocked to find out that she was going to be his first. She had heard Marguerite and the Baroness gossip on numerous occasions about Henry's many conquests.  
  
While she was in heaven lying in Henry's arms, she was keenly aware that soon he would have to go back to the Castle and be forced to marry another. To think it was she who was forcing him to do it, what was I thinking? Henry swore to her that he would be by her side every night, but Danielle was a realist she knew that Henry would try to, but his Royal Duties with his new Princess would keep him away. She decided not to think about it and just savoir the little time that they had left, she decided to open her eyes and take a peak at her sleeping beauty, she was surprised to see him staring lovingly at her.  
  
"Hello my Princess." Henry said to her with a huge smile on his face.  
  
I wonder if he was staring at me all night? She smiled and said, "I love you My Husband" and pulled him in close and gave him a passionate kiss, while whispering in his ear, "make love to me Henry."  
  
"As you wish milady."  
  
With that they both started kissing each other slowly at first and then faster, the only thing they could hear was the pounding of their hearts beating in perfect unison, until their moment of release, they both felt like they were caged birds set free to fly to the heavens. After they were done they both lay there, and stared lovingly at each in silence.  
  
"A shilling for your thoughts milord." Asked Danielle who noticed Henry's demeanor had changed.  
  
"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you. How remarkable you are. My love, to think that because of my arrogance and stupid pride I came so close to losing you and never being able to share this moment with you kills me."  
  
"Henry, you didn't loose me, we are together now, the past is the past."  
  
"But Danielle, because of my stupid pride I told my father to go through with that ridiculous marriage contract with Spain. I fear that I will loose you all over again. In a fortnight we may not be able to share another moment like this." He said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Henry, after yesterday and last night, I didn't know what heaven was, but I know now. I'd be lying if I said the thought of you leaving to marry Princess Gabriella won't break my heart, but our love is true and ever lasting. As Leonardo once said, 'Give Fate a chance' for I know in my heart that she is on our side, just look at all the obstacles we have overcome just to get to this moment."  
  
"Danielle, I know you are right, but..." Henry started to say before Danielle, playfully tickled him breaking him out of his mood.  
  
She's right, fate has been by our side every since we've met and I must continue to believe that fate will keep us together Henry smiled and returned the favor and started tickling Danielle. They both laughed until they were out of breath.  
  
"My husband. Do you know what I want to do now?"  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"Go skinny dipping!"  
  
"But Danielle, what if the Gypsies see us? The water may be too cold."  
  
"Come now Henry, you are such a worry wart, where's your sense of adventure?" She teased as she jumped up out of the bed and ran out of the cabin.  
  
I haven't been swimming since I was a child. This is going to be fun Henry thought, "Come back here" he yelled, chasing after Danielle, who jumped in the lake. Henry just watched her mesmerized swimming like a beautiful swan in the nude, no less. He threw caution to the wind and jumped in after her. They both just played in the water, playfully splashing about wildly. Once they were done they just sat by the lake and let the son dry them.  
  
"Remember the last time we sat by the water together?" Danielle asked Henry.  
  
"Um, hmm." Henry said while he was staring into her beautiful eyes.  
  
"You know that was the moment I knew I was in love with you. All the while you were trying to bait me; all I could think about was what it would feel like to have your hands intertwined with mine, and what it would be like to run my fingers through your beautiful hair. The night at the Gypsy camp sealed our fate."  
  
Henry laughed "I was just testing you milady, to see if I could push your buttons. I wanted to have an excuse to stare at your mouth. I was drawn to your spectacular mouth. Your mouth had me hypnotized." He said as he kissed her again with all his heart. "Danielle make love to me".  
  
With that Danielle gave Henry small kisses on his chest and heart, then she slowly moved up to his neck, her teasing was driving Henry wild, before she finally came to his mouth and teased him some more before giving him a deep, long, sensual kiss that told him exactly how she felt about him. Henry felt his pulse race and his knees buckle, every fiber of his body was shivering and tingling.  
  
They laid out in the sun a little longer before they realized that half their day was already over and they haven't even eaten yet. They walked back into their private cabin, finally put on some clothes and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Rowan and Esmeralda really thought of everything." Henry said, as he looked at how well stocked the kitchen was.  
  
"Well, at the rate we were going, we almost didn't notice the kitchen. What would you like for dinner milord?"  
  
"You, milady" He said as he grabbed Danielle and Kissed her.  
  
"Now stop that! We have to eat sometime. How would it look if you showed up at the castle, all wasted away?"  
  
"But Danielle..."  
  
"No, but Danielle, me. We're going to eat." She said waving a wooden spoon at him, then added coyly, "Besides, you need all your strength, I wouldn't want you passing out tonight, now would I".  
  
"Well since you put it that way." He said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"You know, I've always wanted to learn how to cook!" Henry said like a child.  
  
Danielle just watched Henry and chuckled to herself, he's like a child in a candy store, he watched him play with the flower and the pots and pans as she showed him a few of the basics and taught him how to set a table. What would Rodmilla and the other nobles think if they could witness this? They would be horrified. She thought with a huge grin on her face.  
  
Last night was another spectacular night and morning came much to fast, for they knew that this was the day that Henry promised his Laurent he would return to the castle.  
  
"Henry, as much as I'd like to stay here forever, we both know we must go back to the real world."  
  
"Yes my love, I know, but I don't know if I can do this alone. Please come back to the castle with me. I at least want you to meet my parents, you'll adore my mother and she you. Judging by what Captain Laurent said a few days ago, she already loves you."  
  
"Milord, I will stay with you until tonight, after that I want to return here to my new home. I do not want to take up residence at the castle. I can't bear to be there knowing that you are married to another and that others will see me as nothing more than your mistress."  
  
"Danielle, I love you so much it hurts."  
  
"And I you Henry. When we get back to the camp we both need to be strong and we will show no more tears. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed" Henry nodded his head.  
  
They just held each other for a few precious moments. They gathered up their things and got in their small rowboat and went back to the Gypsy Camp where Rowan and Esmeralda where there waiting for the couple's return. Danielle gave both of them huge hugs when she saw them.  
  
"Well my friends, did you get a lot of rest?" Rowan said with a knowing grin. Henry and Danielle looked at each other and both of them blushed and just laughed.  
  
"Thank you for everything, the cabin was spectacular and we'll never forget it." Henry said as he shook Rowan's hand. He then went over to Esmeralda and kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "and all your little surprises, were very much appreciated, milady".  
  
Henry looked at Rowan, "We hate to be rude, but it's now time to leave this paradise and for me to start facing obligations. Danielle will be returning at nightfall, do you have a horse that we can borrow? I promised Captain Laurent we'd meet him at Amboise today."  
  
"Surely you don't plan on riding out there alone do you?" Esmeralda asked.  
  
"Of course." Henry said.  
  
"Sire, the roads are dangerous and you and Danielle shouldn't be out riding alone, there are many thieves who prey on unsuspecting people. Me and several of my men will escort you to meet Captain Laurent." Rowan said. "Besides, you've already proven that you can't go off by yourself without getting into some sort of mischief." He added with a chuckle.  
  
Henry laughed and said "Aw come on now, my wife will be with me, she'll to protect me!" With that everyone laughed. As Rowan and the men saddled up, they all smiled at their Prince and thought that he's truly changed and thanks to Danielle he would make a truly great King one day and only wished that there was some way that Danielle could be their Queen, unfortunately that was not meant to be.  
  
Part 18  
  
I can't believe I still have my head. The King must be mellowing in his old age and starting to trust Henry's judgment more. Everyone noticed the change in Henry's attitude since he first met Danielle, but I still can't believe how well King Francis took the news that his son disobeyed his direct orders and spent five days alone with Danielle Thought Captain Laurent as he waited at Amboise for his friend to arrive. Just two weeks ago he would have run away instead of facing his marriage to Gabriella, but thanks to Danielle he's going to face his responsibilities head on. It takes a strong woman to convince the man she loves to go wed another for the good of her country. Thanks to Danielle he's going to truly become a great King.  
  
"Captain Laurent, glad to see you are on time as always my friend."  
  
Laurent was jarred from his thoughts by the sound of Henry's voice behind him. He turned to see Prince Henry riding into Amboise with Count Dubois and several of his men riding with him to provide protection. Danielle was dressed like a Gypsy Princess and holding onto Prince Henry as though her life depended on him.  
  
"Well, Your Highness, I see you didn't run away to Genoa, thus saving my head, which I've grown quite attached to." Laurent said with a smile.  
  
"Captain, it's good to see you again, how's Jacqueline?" Danielle asked with a smile, for a split second she noticed Jacqueline and the Captain together at the ball and Henry told her of his suspicions.  
  
Captain Laurent was shocked how did she know about me and Jacqueline? He blushed and stammered, "Well, um,..well, she's doing fine Danielle. She was relieved to find out that you were safe."  
  
"Milady, it looks like our friend Captain Laurent is smitten, look at him." Count Dubois said, while Prince Henry said, "Well, if the mere mention of the Lady Jacqueline gets this kind of reaction from you, then we can't wait to see how you act in the lady's company. Captain, you look redder than an apple." They all laughed at the Captain's embarrassment.  
  
After a few minutes of poking fun at Laurent, he said "Well, Your Highness, are you ready to return to the castle? The King and Queen still wishes to meet Danielle as well."  
  
"Yes Laurent, my wife and I are ready to return to the Castle."  
  
"Wife!" Laurent was flabbergasted, how could he do this? War would certainly break out between France and Spain.  
  
"Oh, I apologize where are my manners. Captain Laurent, I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Mrs. Danielle De Valois."  
  
"Henry. You know I'm very happy for you and Danielle, but how could you? You know war will break out over this."  
  
"Don't worry my friend, I still intend on going through with my marriage contract with Princess Gabriella, Danielle and I had a Gypsy wedding, which is not officially sanctioned by the crown."  
  
Henry then looked at Count Dubois, and shook his hand "Once again thank you for everything my friend. Danielle will return here tonight with Captain Laurent and be placed under your care and protection, I will return to the camp within three days time, after this sham of a wedding with Gabriella is taken care of. I'm trusting you with the most important person in my life."  
  
"Henry, go take care of your obligations, we'll make arrangements to meet Danielle and the Captain tonight, you have my word, she will be safe in our care." Rowan said.  
  
Danielle went over to Rowan and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek, "Thank you."  
  
Danielle looked at Henry and grabbed his hands, "Come my husband, let's meet your parents!" She said as she led him back to their horse. This time Danielle took the rains while Henry held on.  
  
The Gypsies and Laurent laughed at the site of Prince Henry being forced to let Danielle take control of their horse. What will the guards and courtiers think when they see their Prince being driven by a Gypsy woman!  
  
The ride to the Castle was normally fairly short, but much to Captain Laurent's exasperation Henry and Danielle kept stopping their horse to talk and play wrestle with each other. At one point Danielle spotted a tree and ran to it, Captain Laurent was shocked when he saw her climb the tree and challenge Henry and Laurent to follow her up. Prince Henry was ready to take her up on her challenge when Captain Laurent stopped him. Laurent rode at a respectful distance to give the couple space and privacy.  
  
As they continued to ride, Henry noticed Danielle tense up as the castle came into view. "What's wrong my dear? We're just meeting my parents"  
  
"Henry, it's just dawned on me. Your parents are the King and Queen!" She said.  
  
"Yes, I know that and I'm the Crowned Prince of France, or have you forgotten that?"  
  
"I know who you are, and to me you are not the Crowned Prince of France, YOU sir, are my Husband, Henry De Valois, my perfect Gypsy Prince." She said as she kissed him.  
  
"It's just that now as we approach the castle, the reality of it all has hit me, and the fact that the Crowned Prince will be marrying another tomorrow and I have to explain myself to the King and Queen."  
  
"Danielle, if you want, I would want nothing more than to turn this horse around now and run away with you to Genoa."  
  
"No, Henry, we've discussed this already. I'm ready for it; it was just the realization that in a few minutes I'd be meeting the King and Queen of France. I'll be fine."  
  
"Don't worry my love, just hold my hand and remember they are just my parents."  
  
Captain Laurent suggested that the couple use a secret entrance to the Palace so that the Prince and Danielle do not cause a scene among the courtiers. As they walked through the long hallways and secret passages to the King and Queen's private chambers, Danielle was astonished and awestruck by all the beautiful Tapestries and Paintings that adorned the walls. "Henry, this is absolutely beautiful!" She said with childlike wonder.  
  
Henry had never thought about it before, but now experiencing the castle through her eyes, he had a new found appreciation for his home. He then grabbed Danielle's hand and ducked into a room, "Not as beautiful as you, Danielle" he smiled as he kissed her long, deep, and slow. When they came up for air, Danielle's eyes grew wide and her heart skipped a beat when she realized she was in a large room filled with nothing but shelves of books as far as the eye could see.  
  
Henry walked over to the Window and pulled open the curtains to let the sun in. Henry just watched his love stand there with her mouth open, her beautiful blue eyes were sparking in wonder and the rest of her skin was glowing as well.  
  
"Henry, these are spectacular. I've never seen anything as beautiful and magnificent as this!" She said with tears in her eyes.  
  
Henry walked over to the shelf, and handed her a gift. Which had a note attached, "To my beautiful Danielle, will you marry me." Danielle looked at the note quizzically and opened the package; it was a beautiful, leather bound, copy of "Utopia" signed by Thomas Moore himself.  
  
She Jumped into Henry's arms and smothered him in Kisses. "What? How? Huh?"  
  
"Well, my dear, after the Masque, I realized my mistake and wanted to put things into motion to win back your heart and trust, my first stop was the manor and you stepmother said you ran away, then I saw your copy of Utopia burning in the fireplace. I knew that the Baroness was lying about how it got there. At that moment I vowed to make her pay for what she did, but also to find you and make you mine. In all the excitement at Le Pieu's and the events of the last few days, I didn't get a chance to show you all the preparations I made here at the castle for you."  
  
"You are the most wonderful, caring, and thoughtful Husband alive." They sat in the Library and Danielle read passages of Utopia to Henry, they were so lost in each other that they totally forgot to meet with the King and Queen.  
  
The King and Queen were in the room for a few minutes and noticed how in love these two were, totally oblivious to everything else, the King winked at his wife. And whispered, "this should be fun." Queen Marie just chuckled.  
  
He then roared "Boy, I ought to send you out for a good whooping! Running off to get yourself killed at Le Pieu's. Disappearing for five days! Making a spectacle of yourself at the masque! Worrying your mother sick! Who is this Gypsy woman you're with? I thought you were supposed to be maturing and living up to your obligations!"  
  
They were both startled when the King barged into the Library. Danielle jumped out of Henry's lap and immediately started to bow, she said nervously "Your Majesties". Henry immediately pulled her up and held her tightly.  
  
"Mother, Father, this Gypsy woman, as you call her, is Mrs. Danielle De Valois, my wife. Before you have a stroke, with her convincing, help, and support, I'm ready to face the specific obligations that my station brings, head on. I now want to be King and become the great leader that Danielle thinks that I'm capable of becoming. She's shown me that I can no longer put my personal feelings above those of my country and people - that my station doesn't allow me that luxury. I will honor the marriage contract and marry Princess Gabriella tomorrow. I brought Danielle here because I wanted her to meet my parents."  
  
Both the King and Queen were shocked, stunned, their mouths were open and they were at a lost for words. They were not expecting this, not only was Henry married, but he now wants to be King and is ready to marry Princess Gabriella. Their son has literally grown up over night.  
  
Queen Marie was the first to speak, "Who are you and what did you do with our son? Who is this fine, responsible, content young man standing before us?"  
  
"Son, how do you expect to marry Princess Gabriella when you are already married to Danielle?" Asked Francis, who was surprisingly calm.  
  
"Your Highness, Henry and I had a Gypsy ceremony, which is not recognized by the crown. Technically, by your laws, we are not married, although by the laws of the Gypsies, Gentry and each other our hearts, soul, mind and body are bound together before god." She said looking directly into King Francis's eyes she then leaned in to kiss Henry to emphasize her point.  
  
She doesn't seem scared of me at all. She's very direct and forthright. Everyone was right, this woman is spectacular "Danielle, do you realize that by having a Gypsy ceremony you will not be recognized as the Crowned Princess of France?" asked the King.  
  
"Your Majesties, I couldn't care less about becoming the Crowned Princess of France. I love Henry De Valois, my Gypsy Prince, not his stupid crown. I was only willing to put up with all the ridiculous pomp and circumstances to be with Henry. The only title that I wanted, now have, and will always treasure is being, Mrs. Henry De Valois. I only came here today to make sure Henry lives up to his responsibility and marry Princess Gabriella tomorrow after which I'll be returning tonight to my new home with the Gypsies. I also wanted to meet my husband's parents whom he's spoken so highly of."  
  
'I've heard enough, I've always wanted a daughter and she's absolutely perfect' the Queen with tears in her eyes, went over and put her arms around both Henry and Danielle, "Welcome to the family my dear. I've always wanted a daughter."  
  
The King touched by all the emotion went and shook his son's hands and gave him a big bear hug, "This is the first time you've made a decision that I wholeheartedly agree with." He then looked at Danielle and gave her a hug, "Welcome to the family Danielle."  
  
Queen Marie, then said, wiping a tear from her eyes, "Well, then, let's talk about the wedding."  
  
"Mother. Let's not talk about that now. Let's just enjoy this moment." Henry pleaded.  
  
The King looked at his wife, "Ok son, if you don't want to officially get married to Danielle and make her your future Queen that's fine with us."  
  
"Huh? What? What are you talking about?" Henry and Danielle both said in unison. The look of shock on their faces was priceless. The King and Queen laughed hysterically.  
  
"What is so funny."  
  
"Oh, I guess you hadn't heard. While you were off trying to get yourself killed and traipsing about the countryside with the Gypsies and Danielle, it seems their have been some, um, developments with your marriage contract."  
  
Henry and Danielle both stood there with their mouths opened.  
  
King Francis continued, in between howls of laughter, "It seems the day you ran off to get Danielle, Princess Gabriella ran off and married her true love, a commoner. You kids, today. The marriage contract has been called off and the Spanish Entourage including the King, Queen, Princess Gabriella and her new husband will be arriving in a fortnight to meet with you and discuss a new treaty."  
  
"What, how, why, huh, whoa...." Henry was so overcome with emotion that he went pale, his heart started beating so fast, his knees started to buckle and next, there was nothing but blackness....  
  
Part 19  
  
The King and Queen stood there frozen in fear, not knowing what to do, their son had never passed out before and thought he was in serious trouble. Danielle looked at the couple and rolled her eyes, I need to get help for Henry She pointed to the King and barked, "You, help me get your son to the couch!" Then she pointed to the Queen, "Get me a cold cloth and a glass of water..." "Now!"  
  
Danielle's orders snapped the King and Queen to attention, they both marveled at her composure under pressure and the way she took command of the situation, and once again, she had absolutely no fear of the King and Queen, her only concern was for the safety and well-being of their son. The Queen went into the Library's bathroom and got a glass of water as Danielle instructed.  
  
"Wha....What..Happened?" Henry was a little dazed and confused he saw his father helping Danielle pull him to the couch where Danielle cradled him in her arms.  
  
"Shush, calm down, relax now Henry, everything will be fine you just fainted. You men can't take the least bit of excitement. Now drink this." Danielle giggled as she handed Henry the glass of water that the Queen gave her.  
  
She then looked at the Queen and whispered, "I'd hate to see him go through labor. Honestly!" The Queen broke out into a loud laughter, leaving Henry and Francis dumbfounded.  
  
"Can someone please tell me why wasn't I notified of this Spanish situation?" Henry asked.  
  
"Well, how could we son? You ran off with the Gypsies and refused to tell Captain Laurent where the camp was. Besides after years of making us worry, we wanted to make you sweat awhile. I must say your reaction did not disappoint us, it was truly priceless!" The King said, with a roar of laughter, which caused Danielle and the Queen to laugh as well.  
  
"Ok, Mother, Father, Danielle, now that you've all had your fun at my expense, am I to understand that I can now make Danielle my official Princess and be with her every day and night?" He asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes son, that's exactly what it means, and we're proud to have Danielle as part of our family. We'll be even prouder when she becomes the Crowned Princess of France!" Francis said with pride and enthusiasm, that Henry had never heard from his father before.  
  
Danielle was awe struck; she pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, "Ouch!"  
  
She's adorable "Come child, you are not dreaming. Welcome to the family!" The Queen said as she hugged Danielle.  
  
"Thank you Your Majesties. I don't know what to say. After I made such a fool out of myself at the masque and after what the Baroness said, I thought you would hate me." She said with tears in her eyes and her head bowed low.  
  
"Now, dear, we'll have none of that! You are a member of this family now. You cast your eyes down to no one!" King Francis said as he placed his hand on her chin and lifted it up. She gave him a stunning smile, and then hugged him again. It seems Danielle has already won the King's Heart.  
  
"Danielle, your friends, Gustave - a strange boy, Leonardo, Maurice, Louise, Paulette, Jacqueline, and even Captain Laurent all used different means and methods to get to us and plead your case. They all risked a lot by barging in here demanding to see us, so we felt like we had no choice but to listen. My dear they say a person's character is measured by the company he or she keeps, and I must say, we were impressed by their total devotion and loyalty to you. They all spoke very highly of you, yet they seemed to be holding something back. I knew the Baroness lied to us the night of the masque, because for her accusations to be true - meant that she lied to me at lunch. I never liked that woman but I couldn't quite put my finger on why. Why did the Baroness make you a servant in your own home?" Asked the Queen.  
  
"Your... Your Highness, Henry and I are together now, and that's all that matters. I don't want to ruin this day by talking about my stepmother. The past is the past, can we just let sleeping dogs lie?"  
  
"Danielle, let's make one thing clear, you are married to our son now, that makes you our daughter, it is customary for Children to call their parents, mother and father. So I'd like very much for you to call me, mother, if that's too much, then please call me Marie. For I've always wanted a daughter."  
  
Danielle with tears in her eyes ran to Marie "I've never had a mother before; this is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me. Thank you....Mother." She then looked at King Francis and tentatively said, "Father."  
  
Henry noticed a small tear roll down his father's cheek, he was absolutely flabbergasted, in all his years he's never seen his father show any emotion, much less cry.  
  
"Well, um, now Danielle, we've waited patiently for five days to hear your side of the story, I think we have a right to know everything about our new daughter." Francis said in a calm voice.  
  
Henry held Danielle tight, "Honey, they deserve to know the truth".  
  
"Well, mother, father, I don't know why I was made a servant in my own home. I was only eight years old when it happened. My mother died in Childbirth. My Papa and I were like two peas in a pod for the longest time, with him gone away on business all the time I guess he felt that I needed a mother to look out for me so one day he brought home the Baroness and her two step daughters. Shortly after their arrival my Papa died. The Baroness never liked me and I believe she may have been jealous at all the attention that my Papa and the staff at the manor showed me. After my father died, the Baroness got rid of most of the staff and made me her servant. I didn't mind, because this was my home and the last remaining memory that I had of Papa, so I wanted to do everything that I could to maintain it. The Baroness eventually squandered my father's fortune and the manor was left to deteriorate."  
  
The King and Queen were heartbroken, until Henry chimed in, "Danielle, darling, you have to tell them everything. If you don't, I will." Danielle looked at Henry with tears in her eyes, indicating that she'd prefer for him to tell the story. Henry kissed her and squeezed her hand and nodded in agreement.  
  
He then went on to tell his parents about all the mental and Physical abuse that Danielle has had to endure over the last 10 years. He told them how the Baronesses locked her in the root cellar for days at a time without food or water as punishment, how she was locked again in the root cellar the day of the Masque and Leonardo came to rescue her. How the day after the Masque, Henry went to the manor to beg Danielle's forgiveness and once again the Baroness and Marguerite lied to him about Danielle's whereabouts, and how he saw Danielle's last remaining memory of her father, her precious book Utopia burning in a fireplace.  
  
Marie and Francis thought they were going to be sick, they had no idea that this girl suffered this much. He always assumed that the Noble class treated their servants with some sort of dignity and respect, and wondered how many other Rodmilla's and Le Pieu's there are in his Kingdom. King Francis vowed to himself that he would see to it that Peasants get more rights. They were both shocked and enraged at all they heard.  
  
"Well, Danielle, you are safe now in your family's care. No one will ever harm you or your friends again. The Baroness and her horrible daughter will pay dearly for this. We cannot do anything about the way she treated you, but she conspired against the Crown, and lied to Marie, and Henry. That act alone is punishable by Death." King Frances said in a surprisingly calm voice.  
  
"Mother, Father, I don't want anything to happen to them. I know they must be punished - but please promise me that no harm will come to them, my father must have loved the Baroness. I can accept anything but death. I also don't want to mar this happy occasion by seeking useless revenge. Can we wait until after the wedding and I'm settled in before any action is taken?" Pleaded Danielle.  
  
"Whatever you wish my daughter. I'm sure we can come up with a creative punishment for those two wretched creatures." King Francis said as he hugged Danielle again.  
  
Queen Marie said with a smile on her face, "I believe I have the perfect punishment for them. How would you feel about stripping them of their titles and forcing them to become servants?" Everyone laughed at the thought of the Baroness washing dirty clothes and Marguerite covered in soot from cleaning out the fireplace.  
  
"Well then, now that that is settled, I believe we have a wedding and coronation ceremony to plan, children, when would you like to get married". Asked King Francis.  
  
Henry and Danielle looked at each other and both said simultaneously as if reading each other's thoughts, "well, in case you've already forgotten we're already married."  
  
King Francis rolled his eyes, "I haven't forgotten that boy. You know darn well what I meant."  
  
"Oh, the whole Official ceremony and all the crowning stuff. We can do that whenever you two want," said Danielle, who really wasn't looking forward to becoming a Princess.  
  
Sensing her daughter's apprehension, Marie, chimed in, "Ok, then it's settled. We'll have the wedding in 14 days time. It'll be a small affair with family, friends, and some nobles."  
  
"Fourteen days? Oh, my. Can my brother and sister Gustave and Jacqueline, as well as the other servants from the manor come? Can the Gypsies attend as well?" Danielle asked excitedly.  
  
"Danielle, it is your wedding, you can invite whomever you wish. Now come dear we have much to do and discuss. We'll leave the men here to do whatever it is they do." Marie said as she grabbed Danielle's hand and dragged her out of the library.  
  
"Well my precious, soon you will become Princesses. Danielle is now out of the way, and thanks to our spies at the castle, we now know that the marriage contract with Spain has been called off. I should say, the Prince will be here any day now to start courting you." Said Rodmilla.  
  
Marguerite squealed with delight. "Yes, Prince Henry should be here any day now."  
  
Jacqueline just sat there at the table, she knew Captain Laurent had told her that they'd rescued Danielle from Le Pieu, but because of the marriage contract with Spain her sister would never be able to marry Prince Henry. Marc also told her that Henry and Danielle disappeared with the Gypsies for five days and that no one knew where they were. Now her mother was saying the marriage contract was called off. Wait until Henry and Danielle hear this news, thought Jacqueline happily.  
  
"What are you so happy about? You'd be lucky if the chimney sweep marries you, you fat cow." Said Marguerite.  
  
Oh, I can't wait until she gets what she deserves "I was just smiling at the thought of my sister becoming The Crowned Princess of France and its future Queen. That's all."  
  
"Now, that's the spirit Jacqueline. It's about time you realize that what Marguerite is doing, is for all of us."  
  
The sound of someone knocking on their door interrupted their conversation; they jumped up and ran to the door, expecting to see the Prince. Instead it was Le Pieu.  
  
"Hello Baroness, Marguerite, you both are looking lovely today."  
  
The Baroness despised Le Pieu but also respected him for his cunning ruthlessness and his vast wealth. She noticed the scar on his face and guessed where that came from. "Well, Monsieur, how are you today? How is your newest servant? Broken and deflowered I hope."  
  
"Baroness, I hate to be the barrier of bad news, but due to new developments our deal must be renegotiated."  
  
"What developments, what are you talking about? Don't tell me she's escaped!"  
  
"Not only has she left my care, but Prince Henry was the one who came to rescue her. And one of our spies have given me this." The scroll said,  
  
"You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of the Crowned Prince of France, His Royal Highness, Prince Henry to Danielle De Barbarac." The scroll was signed by the entire Royal Family, including Danielle!  
  
"Mother, what are we going to do?" Whined Marguerite.  
  
No matter what I do, that girl always vex me Rodmilla threw a chair out of frustration and let out a string of loud curses, she then calmed herself and had a revelation. "Le Pieu there is no way that we can let our future Princess and Queen be nothing more than a former servant whore. Once a whore, always a whore. This wedding will never happen."  
  
Le Pieu knew that the Baroness was just as devious as he was, and would come up with a full proof plan, as she told Marguerite and Le Pieu they both smiled.  
  
The Day before The Wedding  
  
The past several days were a complete blur and whirlwind to Danielle. She had to get used to being at the castle, but also the shear joy of finally having a mother that loved her unconditionally overwhelmed her. She also loved having a father in her life again. She and the King spent many hours arguing back and fourth over politics and discussions of what she perceived to be his idiotic wars.  
  
The Spanish entourage arrived a few days ago, and Danielle was extremely nervous about meeting them, but with her family's help, she rose to the challenge, and was amazed at how sweet and kind they were. The Spanish entourage immediately took a liking to Danielle and she charmed the britches off King Rodriguez. Everyone was shocked to find out that Danielle spoke Spanish fluently as well as several other languages.  
  
The children became fast friends and spent a lot of time together over the past several days. The treaty was signed and a big celebration would be held a few days after the wedding, to honor the strengthened foundation of peace and the bond of friendship between Spain and France.  
  
She was so happy when all her friends were invited to stay at the Castle. The Queen insisted that she take all the ladies on a world wind shopping trip. So that day, Gabriella, Louise, Paulette, Jacqueline, and even Esmeralda climbed into several carriages and spent the day enjoying each other's company. When Danielle got back she was positively glowing at dinner.  
  
Danielle woke up in Henry's arms, and just smiled, she'd never get tired of this feeling of pure contentment. "Hello, my love," Henry said. She smiled somehow she knew he was staring at her.  
  
"Hello, my Prince."  
  
"Did you sleep well my wife."  
  
"Marvelously" She pulled Henry in close and kissed him passionately, "you know, I won't be able to stay here tonight." She whispered in his ear, "Take me Henry" and started to kiss him passionately. Henry didn't need any more prompting from her.  
  
After they'd thoroughly satisfied each other they stayed in bed until late in the morning, until the Queen knocked on the door and entered their chamber. "Come now you, two. Today is a busy day and you two are still in bed and it's already noon. Now run along and get dressed, lunch will be served at 2pm." With that she walked out of their chamber, leaving Henry and Danielle red faced.  
  
"Well, Henry, you heard mother, we have to get ready for lunch."  
  
"Well, my dear, that's not for another two hours, what would you like to do until then?" He asked. Giving her a sly smile.  
  
"You, my husband, are insatiable!" She giggled.  
  
"Yes, I know." With that they started another round of passionate love making.  
  
When they finally arrived in the King's private quarters, they were surprised to see all their friends sitting at the table waiting for them, including Leonardo, Gustave, Gabriella and her husband, The Spanish King and Queen, Paulette, Louise, Maurice, Jacqueline and Captain Laurent - who Danielle noticed were discreetly holding hands, and Esmeralda and Rowan. Henry marveled at the sight before him, before Danielle came into their lives, the only true friend the Royal family had was Captain Laurent, now it seems their circle was expanding rapidly.  
  
"Well Children, I'm glad you could finally join us. Hmm...I wonder what kept you?" The King smiled and everyone at the table laughed knowing exactly why they were late. Henry and Danielle just stood there with their faces beat red, until Henry decided to give the rabid crowd what they wanted and gave Danielle another passionate kiss, much to the delight of everyone at the table.  
  
Everyone at the table had a wonderful time enjoying each other's company and sharing stories of their childhood. After lunch everyone took a stroll across the grounds to Leonardo's private quarters, where he unveiled the most magnificent portrait they had ever seen, it was Danielle dressed as she was at the Masque. All present were in awe of the painting. "Leonardo, it's the most wonderful thing that I've ever seen", Danielle said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you Danielle, but it wasn't I who painted it."  
  
Everyone again was amazed, for who other than Leonardo had that kind of talent. "If not you then who?" Asked Henry.  
  
Leonardo then said proudly, "My newest student, Danielle's brother."  
  
With that everyone turned to Gustave, Danielle ran and gave him a big hug, "Gustave! What? How? I didn't know you were that talented."  
  
"Well, Mrs. De Valois, it was hard for me to create the illusion without imagining you covered in mud." He grinned and stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Ow!" said Gustave, who turned to see that Henry playfully slapped him on the head. "Stop teasing my wife."  
  
Danielle gave Gustave a playful jab in the stomach, "Remember, married or not I can still whip you." Danielle and Henry then ganged up on poor Gustave, "hey no fair, they are ganging up on me!" Everyone in the room watched the scene and roared with laughter.  
  
Later that day, all the ladies grabbed Danielle for an impromptu girls only wedding party while Captain Laurent had organized a bachelor party for Prince Henry in another part of the castle. The reverie lasted well into the evening....  
  
The next morning couldn't come fast enough for Henry, he quickly got dressed and decided he would sneak into Danielle's chambers before the rest of the castle started to stir. When he got to her private quarters, his heart started to pound at the sight before him, and his pulse quickened, his legs didn't want to move forward, but he knew that he must...  
  
Part 20  
  
Supreme Chadness  
  
Henry was horrified by the sight in front of him, he saw two of Danielle's guards, lying dead in front her chamber door. It looked like they both were stabbed in the back, but how was that possible unless the assailants came from within the chamber.  
  
Henry then noticed the blood on the door and that it was cracked open. Henry was scared to open the door, when he did his heart sank, as he saw blood on Danielle's bed, and a trail of blood leading to a secret passage door on the other side of the room. Who could've known about that entrance? Henry's mind was racing, he saw Danielle's blood soaked pendant lying on her Pillow. The Pendant had a dagger through the center of it, as if to send a message. Mother gave this to her and she treasured it, it was left behind as a message. He finished surveying the room when he noticed that a clock on the table was smashed, by the time on the clock whoever took Danielle had several hours head start on them.  
  
He frantically ran down the hallway and barked commands at the first guard he came upon, "Call out the guard. Get a mortician up to my wife's quarters, get Captain Laurent, wake my father, King Rodriguez, and Count Dubois bring them to the war room!!!!" The young guard stood there frozen, as if he didn't know what to do. "Guard, did I just stutter?!?!? What part of my commands did you not comprehend? DO IT NOW!!! Hurry man, time is of the essence."  
  
King Francis saw Henry and Count Dubois going over maps and intently talking about something, "What is the meaning of this Henry? Why are you in here and not getting ready for the ceremony?"  
  
Henry ran to his father, "Father, someone has taken Danielle!"  
  
"What?" Said King Rodriguez who had just entered the war room.  
  
"Where are her guards?" Asked King Francis.  
  
"They are dead, Sire. It looks like they came in through the secret entrance in Danielle's Quarters and took her in the middle of the night. I'm gathering the troupes now; we will scour the country side until we find her Your Highness." Said Captain Laurent.  
  
"Yes, Sire, I will ride out back to my camp and send word to the other Gypsy tribes to start looking for her. Before we go off half-cocked we need a plan of action. Who besides the Royal Family could have known about the secret passageways into and out of the castle?"  
  
"None of the guards would've known. There's only one person who could've known, for it was his great grandfather who helped build the castle. He's also the only one who would dare attempt this." Said King Francis.  
  
Henry dared, not ask, he knew the answer already. "Le Pieu".  
  
King Francis, sighed, "Yes, Le Pieu is the only possible person who could've done this."  
  
"Remember, the other day when Jacqueline came and said that he met with her mother, and that she swore this wedding would never take place." Captain Laurent said.  
  
"Lord forgive me, I thought that was an idle threat. That no one would dare be bold enough to attack us with such braising disregard. I wanted to arrest them then, but I let Danielle talk me out of it. Now see where her compassion has gotten us?" Henry said.  
  
"Count Dubois will go and spread the word through the Gypsy community. Captain Laurent, come with me we are going out to the manor. The rest of the men will scour the country side looking for her and Le Pieu." Said Henry. Both King Francis and King Rodriguez were impressed with the way Henry was handling this situation.  
  
Rodmilla was quite proud of herself for the plan that she'd orchestrated with Le Pieu, Danielle would be out of the way, permanently, both Le Pieu and the Baroness would profit handsomely from this endeavor. And no matter the outcome Marguerite would become Queen, and Rodmilla would have absolute power and authority. She looked out the window and just as she expected, Prince Henry and Captain Laurent were arriving. Yes, everything was going just according to plan. She and Marguerite had to play their parts to perfection otherwise they will be swinging by nightfall.  
  
Rodmilla and Marguerite quickly ran down to answer the door. She smugly bowed at Prince Henry.  
  
"Why Your Highness. What a pleasant surprise. We were just getting ready for you and Danielle's wedding. How is Jacqueline?"  
  
Henry wanted to jump down and strangle the Baroness right then and there, but he and Captain Laurent, knew that the Baroness would be the only one who could possibly lead them to Danielle, so they had to play it cool.  
  
"I regret to inform you that Danielle was kidnapped last night. I came hoping that you would have some information pertaining to this unpleasant situation."  
  
"Oh, no!" Said Marguerite faking a tear.  
  
"Who would dare kidnap Danielle? How could you let this happen?" Rodmilla asked accusingly.  
  
How dare she speak to me like this Henry was about to get off his horse and strangle the Baroness when Captain Laurent gave him a look, which immediately calmed him down, well at least their acting has improved since the last time I was here "Well, it appears to have been an inside job, someone came into her bed chamber last night and kidnapped her in the middle of the night  
  
"Oh, my. Do you have any ideas who would do something as bold as that? Who could have had access?"  
  
"We have our suspicions. Baroness, despite our differences, Danielle is your stepdaughter please, we would do anything to have her returned to us and will offer a huge reward for any information." Said Prince Henry.  
  
"I don't know how I could help Your Highness. I do not have any contacts that may help you." Said Rodmilla.  
  
"Your Highness, please find my sister, she means the world to us." Marguerite said so sweetly that Captain Laurent almost gagged, but he knew that they had to play this extremely cool, they didn't have any evidence on Rodmilla to arrest her, and all they could hope for was that she would slip up.  
  
Captain Laurent cleared his throat, "Your Highness, we have to continue our search."  
  
After they left, Marguerite howled with laughter, "did you see the look on Prince Henry's face! Classic!"  
  
"Yes, my darling the Royal Family is right where we want them. Let's let them sit and stew for a few days before the next move in our little game is executed."  
  
My mother is a woman that I can learn a lot from Marguerite thought with pride, she smiled at her mother, "Oh mother, I love your intrigues, when I am Queen we will rule all of France!"  
  
Part 21  
  
It's All About the Chad Man  
  
The entire Castle has been shut down, and all the courtiers were cleared out. The last thing anyone needed or wanted was to put up with gossiping, prying courtiers, during this time of crisis. After a month of searching non-stop for Danielle, Captain Laurent, convinced Henry to finally go home. Once Henry got back to the castle his mother was there waiting for him to return.  
  
"Henry, you're back!" Queen Marie spent the last week crying. Although, she's only known Danielle for such a short time, she treasured her dearly, and now that she's been kidnapped, she's been completely beside herself. She was glad that Danielle's family, were all there to support each other in this time of crisis. She doesn't know what she would've done without them there.  
  
When she saw her son, she was extremely worried. He looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in days. She had never seen him look so despondent and helpless. He looked like a beaten, broken man. Over the past few weeks he hadn't allowed himself to cry, he had held out hope that Danielle would turn up, but it's already been more than a month since she's been gone and no one has seen her or Le Pieu. Rodmilla, hasn't made her move yet, and he was at a lost as to what to do next. "Mother, I've lost her" was all he could say as he sobbed uncontrollably in his mother's arms.  
  
"Henry, darling, we'll find her. Between us, Spain, and the Gypsies we'll find her and whoever's responsible for this."  
  
Henry continued to sob, and whispered "why? why? why? What has she done to deserve this? We were so, so, so, happy. How am I going to live without her? I can't, I won't."  
  
"Henry, stop that talk. We Will Find Her. You've got to be strong now, Danielle would expect no less from you." Henry knew his mother was right, that Danielle would be strong and he must be strong for her as well. He continued to cry in his mother's arms until he finally just passed out from exhaustion. The Queen called for the guards to help him to his bedchambers.  
  
"Danielle! Danielle! Where are you?" Henry screamed.  
  
"Henry, Henry?"  
  
Henry's eyes fluttered open and he saw his true love, Danielle cradling his head looking like an Angel.  
  
"You're back!" Henry was so excited.  
  
"I'm back? What are you talking about Henry? I never left."  
  
"But, but you were kidnapped and I had spent weeks searching all over for you."  
  
"Henry, I have been here by your side all night. Remember? You snuck into my chambers, because you couldn't sleep, we are getting married later today. You must have just had a nightmare." Danielle said as she continued to stroke his hair.  
  
"My love, it was the worst nightmare. You were kidnapped on our wedding day and I thought I lost you forever."  
  
"Don't be silly my love who would kidnap me? Now go and run along we have a wedding to attend this morning."  
  
The rest of the day went by really quickly for Henry, as preparations for the wedding were complete, it was now 11AM, time for him to meet his love at the Chapel, as Henry stood there, he looked around and saw all their friends sitting in the front pew, and chuckled when he saw half the church filled with Gypsies.  
  
The nobles were completely aghast at the sight of Gypsies attending a royal function, that alone a wedding. The music started playing and Henry nervously looked at his best man Marc who just smiled at him, Danielle stood across the Chapel wearing the most beautiful wedding dress he'd ever seen, but it wasn't the dress, it was her. She just glowed, and radiated inner peace as she slowly glided towards him.  
  
Even though they were already married, he was looking forward to declaring his love formerly before the entire country. It is the moment he's been waiting for since he first saw her that fateful day in the courtyard. As she walked toward him, he noticed Rodmilla there in the chapel, why is she here? he thought to himself.  
  
To his horror, Danielle's forward motion was stopped and someone ripped off the train of her dress, yelling, "Your Highness, she is my servant and this wedding will never take place" he saw that it was Le Pieu, Danielle faded away only to be replaced by a smiling Marguerite. Who headed down the aisle towards him.  
  
Henry tried to run towards Le Pieu but he couldn't, his legs started to sink into the quicksand. "Danielle, Danielle, come back. Please come back."  
  
"Henry! Henry! Wake up, you are having a dream" Henry awoke to see his father standing there, Henry was trying to get his bearings, he must have been dreaming, but how does he know if this is real or not? "Fa...father, what are you doing here? Where's Danielle?"  
  
"Son don't you remember what happened?" Asked a concerned King Francis.  
  
"Yes, father, I guess I had a nightmare, only to wake up to a real one. How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Two-days"  
  
"Two-days! Why did you let me sleep that long? I need to go and find Danielle." Henry protested and started to get up, until his father held him back.  
  
"Henry! Listen to me, there have been developments, but before we can plan our next step, you have to keep your head on straight. It's the only way we'll be able to save Danielle!"  
  
"Developments, what developments?"  
  
"Rowan's spies watching Rodmilla paid off; yesterday she rode to the coast and met with the Duke of Buckingham, we've come to the conclusion that Danielle must be in England, and that Rodmilla and King Henry must be planning on using Danielle as a pawn against us, planning a take over of France."  
  
Henry went pale as a ghost. He knew Rodmilla was ambitious and would have done anything to see Marguerite become Queen, but would she go this far - far enough to mastermind a plan to overthrow the entire royal family in a bloody coupe or worse a bloodless one?  
  
"Father, I don't believe King Henry has any idea that this is going on in his Kingdom. I believe whatever plot the Duke of Buckingham is planning with Rodmilla is without the King's knowledge, in fact I believe that if those two are bold enough to make this move, that King Henry's life may be endanger as well. For there's no way that he would sanction such an overt act of war, and Buckingham and the Baroness wouldn't be able to get what they want with King Henry still on the throne."  
  
"Henry, what are you talking about? How do you know so much about England's internal affairs? What makes you so sure that Buckingham is plotting against King Henry?" King Francis was shocked at what his son just told him.  
  
"Let's go find Rowan we need to plan our next moves very carefully, only he can help us contact the one man on this planet who can help us rescue Danielle and save both England and France."  
  
Part 22  
  
Over these last two months, the only moments Danielle treasured during these torturous weeks were the few precious hours of sleep that she received each night, for then she was able to dream of her sweet Henry. She dreamt of the first time they met in the courtyard, the first time she noticed that roguish smile on his face, the first time she noticed the glimmer of mischief behind his eyes. Her dreams took her to the moment they first kissed at the Gypsy Camp, to the moment he'd come to rescue her from Le Pieu's, to the first time he'd said her real name, then to their wonderful marriage and two-day honeymoon, they were so happy together. To survive not only did she need to hold onto these moments in her sleep but also during the days. These precious moments are melodies that I can sing to myself in moments when I'm alone She'd remember telling Henry at Le Pieu's, not really believing it at the time, but now it's all she have.  
  
I refuse to let them break my will to survive. I have to get back to my precious Henry thought Danielle.  
  
It's been torture for her. She went to bed after her wedding shower looking forward to the next morning when she and Henry would be officially married in front of all her dearest friends. Instead she found herself awakening to this nightmare. Someone in the castle must have of slipped a sedative into my late night tea, was all Danielle could think of, she knew she was usually a very light sleeper, and would have heard someone coming into her chambers, instead of waking up in her chambers she was bound and gagged. She instinctively knew where she was, the voices were vaguely familiar and she could never forget the stench of Le Pieu's dungeon.  
  
She lost all concept of time and place. Now she had to have been at Le Pieu's castle. Only Le Pieu and the Baroness hated her enough, and would've been bold enough to plan and execute a plot like this.  
  
The first few nights, she could have sworn she was in one of the old chateaus at the manor (she had noticed a painting on the wall of the bedroom and it looked like one of her father's old servants), after that they moved her to another location. They kept her bound, gagged, and blindfolded for weeks.  
  
The one thing Danielle was grateful for was that if Le Pieu was behind this plot and she was there, he hasn't shown himself yet, and thus hasn't tried to force himself on her. Apparently he learned his lesson the last time but what are they planning? Danielle wondered.  
  
Why can't my life ever be my own? We were so happy together. Whoever is responsible for this will surely pay and pay dearly "I demand to know why I've been taken, you will all pay with your heads. My husband will hunt you down until his dying breath!" Danielle yelled, hoping to elicit some kind of response from the guards.  
  
After another few days being locked in the cell, they then moved her, she didn't have any idea where until she was shocked to find that she was being forced aboard a ship. Her new guard apparently was a deaf mute, once aboard the ship they took her blindfold off, and unchained her, knocking her in a cabin.  
  
"Make sure she gets bread and water and is treated well during this journey."  
  
Danielle recognized that voice instantly, "Le Pieu. I demand you show yourself!"  
  
The man opened her cabin door, and sure enough it was Le Pieu. "Well, how is my feisty little servant girl today?" He said as he slowly rubbed his hand across the huge scar across his face.  
  
"I dare you kidnap me! My husband will have your head! This is a blatant act of treason!"  
  
"My dear, I believe you have gotten an over inflated sense of self importance. Prince Henry would never marry you, keep you as his mistress maybe, marriage never. And in case you've forgotten, you haven't had the ceremony yet and never will. By French law, you are my property, and all I did was reclaim my property."  
  
"I'm no one's property, you slimy pig! King Francis and Prince Henry will make you pay for this affront. Release me now and you may be able to receive a quick death!"  
  
"You my dear are in no position to make demands, and by the time my associates and I are through with the House of Valois, it'll be them wishing for a quick death. Marguerite will make a much lovelier Queen of France than you." With that he grabbed her face and sloppily kissed her and walked out of the cabin.  
  
After he left, she started to silently cry, his disgusting lips had touched hers and she was powerless to stop it. Then his words came back to hit her like cold water being thrown in her face, what did he mean by 'the House of Valois will be wishing for a quick death? Marguerite will make a better Queen?'. Her eyes went wide, They plan on killing Father and Henry, and somehow placing Marguerite on the throne! Danielle now had a another reason to formulate a plan to escape, she has to save her family.  
  
Halfway through the journey, they finally unchained her, but Le Pieu being well aware of her fighting abilities kept her locked in the cabin and made sure the guards took their weapons off before they entered to feed her. As long as she's on this ship bound to god knows where, she can't do anything, accept wait until they reached shore and then escape.  
  
"My dear, everything is coming together nicely, within the year, you'll be Queen and we'll have all the power we need to rule not only England, but France as well." Said Rodmilla with a devious smile.  
  
"Oh, mother, I'm so proud of you. This plan of yours is absolutely brilliant. I can learn a lot from you." Marguerite replied.  
  
"Mother, I don't trust that stinky Le Pieu, how do we know he'll keep his end of the agreement?"  
  
"Don't worry precious, the Duke of Buckingham will ensure that Le Pieu will live up to his agreement. Once Danielle is delivered to Buckingham, Le Pieu will be done away with, we already made contact with his assassins and they are being paid very well by some of our friends from court."  
  
Perhaps after all of this is done, not only will my Marguerite become Queen of France, but I'll become the Queen of England, Rodmilla found herself smitten with the Duke. He certainly wasn't handsome, but he had wealth, power, and unlimited ambition, qualities that Rodmilla found quite intoxicating. Once the Duke becomes King of England, he'll need a Queen that can help him channel those energies. "Delicious".  
  
"Delicious? What are you mumbling about mother."  
  
"Oh, nothing dear, I just got lost in the thought of the sweet revenge we'll have upon the House of Valois and the fact that Danielle will be the poison in their mist."  
  
"Yes mother, I hope Le Pieu is making Cindersoot suffer. I don't know what Prince Henry ever saw in a servant that Sleeps with Pigs. Imagine her the Crowned Princess of France. They'd might as well put a dress on a pig, or make Jacqueline their Queen" Snorted Marguerite.  
  
"Dear, that was rather harsh." Rodmilla gave Marguerite a mock scowl that made them both break out in laughter.  
  
"Your Majesties, Prince Henry is correct there is only one person who can help us get Danielle, back. He's been a friend of mine for years, and he has experience dealing with Buckingham's treacheries." Said, Count Dubois.  
  
"But how can we trust a thief and outlaw who until this moment we've believed to be nothing more than a ghost and fairytale?" Asked King Francis.  
  
"Father, we have no choice, but to trust him. It's the only way we'll be able to get Danielle back."  
  
"Prince Henry is right Sire we can't barge in with the entire Royal Guard, without England perceiving that as an overt act of war." Said Captain Laurent  
  
"Count Dubois, can we trust this man, and will he help us?" Asked King Rodriguez.  
  
"Yes, Sire, I would trust this man with my life. There's more to his story, than many of you know. You see Sire; he is, in fact, King Henry's son and the rightful heir to the throne of England. Father and Son had a falling out over King Henry's ill-conceived war with Norway after which he renounced the throne. He was sent to live with a man who was the King's trusted advisor and like a second father to him. He eventually took on his title and last name. When the Duke of Buckingham had the man framed and hanged for treason, my friend became an outlaw." Said Rowan.  
  
Everyone was shocked that all of this happened under King Henry's nose. "How could King Henry let this happen?" Asked King Francis.  
  
"The Duke of Buckingham was King Henry's childhood friend, and King Henry trusted him with his life. He has no idea of the Duke's true motives, with the King off fighting in Norway, and now off on his foolish Crusades, the Duke has become the defacto ruler of England killing and plotting against any who stand in his way."  
  
"Father, we're wasting time here. We'll go with Rowan's plan, eight of our most trusted men will meet Rowan and several of his men and head for the coast within the next several hours. We should arrive at the Spanish ship in a month's time. Our friend in England has already been notified of our situation and will be expecting us." Said Henry.  
  
"Ok, Captain Laurent, it looks like we'll have to play it this way. Who are our men?"  
  
"Sire, they are D'Artagnan, Athos, Porthos, Roger, Steven, Myself, Gustave and Prince Henry."  
  
King Francis, looked at his son, "Henry, this goes against my better judgment, but I admire the way you are taking responsibility for this plan. Bring Danielle back to us."  
  
"We will father, we will. Come Laurent, Count Dubois, there's much to do before nightfall."  
  
Part 23  
  
Dangerous Chad  
  
As far as the outside world was concerned, the Spanish Ship Prince Henry was on was nothing but a small merchant vessel, not worthy of notice or recognition it was stripped of all markings, and semblance of wealth. For their plan to work, Prince Henry and his comrades had to enter England in the dead of night, and incognito, they did not want to warn the Duke of Buckingham and Le Pieu of their Presence. All of his men were to be dressed as Gypsies, Thieves, and Peasants, so not to arouse suspicion. Everyone was ordered to address Prince Henry as Henry; no one could know that he was Royalty.  
  
The Journey had been a long and treacherous one for Prince Henry. He was tired from the many nights where he was awoken by the same nightmare (or daymare since they had to travel the countryside by cover of night and sleep during the days) - his Danielle being dragged away from him by Le Pieu and his being powerless to stop him. The only thing that kept him sane was the knowledge that soon, he would be able to get his vengeance on those who would dare kidnap his love and bring upon this affront to the House of Valois.  
  
When the ship docked, Prince Henry's heart skipped a beat somehow he could sense the presence of his love. As he looked at the crashing shores, Henry could imagine he and his beloved walking along the shores, holding hands, sitting by the shore and watching a beautiful sunset. It was Danielle's fondest wish and dream to see the ocean, I had promised her that I'd take her to the sea for our honeymoon. I wanted to be there when she first saw it, and now that dream has been taken from us, I swear they will pay. He promised himself that he would not shed another tear until he held Danielle in his arms. If this mission was to succeed he had to be strong for her, as she would be for him. "Danielle, I'm here my love, we'll be together soon" Henry whispered.  
  
"Henry, it's time"  
  
Henry felt a hand on his shoulders and wasn't surprised to see that it was Aremis. Over the course of this Journey, Henry had become friends with each one of his small band, but Aremis was a surprise to him. The revelation that Aremis wanted to go into the priest hood shocked him. Aremis was in the midst of taking his vows when war broke out and he felt a duty to join the Royal Guard to defend his country. He had a dream of bringing the teachings of the lord to peasants – something the Cardinal would never allow. Henry always thought that the notion that religion was the exclusive province of nobles and royalty laughable.  
  
After his many talks with Aremis, and considering all that his beloved Danielle has gone through, it's an issue that he'd promised himself that he would tackle when he becomes King, in addition to building a University, he'd decided that he would try and build houses of warship that would admit peasants. He realized a plan like this may bring him into direct conflict with the church, but it's something he was willing to fight for. Danielle and her friends have made him see that she was right, that "these everyday rustics were the legs that he stood on". The few so-called "rustics" that he's met since his association with Danielle have proven to be more reliable, trustworthy, and noble than half the court, who, as he's found out recently has been plotting against him and his family.  
  
As Henry and Aremis walked, they entered the cabin that they converted into a makeshift war room.  
  
"Hello Henry, Rowan was just going over the lay of the land for us" Said Gustave, who over the last few weeks, Henry watched Danielle's young lanky best friend, grow up overnight. Porthos, D'Artagnan, and Athos had taken the young lad under their wing and taught the young painter how to wield a sword and ride a horse, he was still awkward and would never be as good as Danielle, but he continued to try, for he was determined to help free his sister. Henry chuckled at the memory of watching Gustave falling off the Horse and landing into a fresh pile of horse manure. Gustave got up and told Henry, "Don't you dare tell Danielle about this, she'd never let me live this down".  
  
"Hello, Henry, glad you could join us." said Laurent.  
  
"Ok, now that everyone is here. Our host should be expecting us to arrive tonight, if I know him, his spies have already alerted him of our presence. We will disembark and take a small boat to this private bluff." Rowan said pointing to a point on the map everyone was looking at, "once we arrive there, we will go on foot for two miles. At which point our friend has left us horses, which are trained to take us the rest of the way."  
  
Rowan knew the secret location to his friend's camp, but vowed never to divulge it unless absolutely necessary, leaving trained horses was a good compromise.  
  
"What happens if we encounter any of the Duke's or Le Pieu's men, on the way to our destination?" Asked Athos, ever the military tactician.  
  
"We handle them, quickly, silently and with no mercy" Porthos said.  
  
D'Artagnan took his finger and moved it across his throat as if to emphasize the point. Everyone shook their head in agreement.  
  
"Aremis, why don't you lead us in a prayer." Asked Henry. "No, Sire, you do it."  
  
"Lord, please let Danielle be safe, I promise that if you make this so, that I will be the most compassionate, caring, husband and King this country has ever seen. She is one of your greatest creations, full of life, spirit, hope, dreams, compassion, and passion. Please do not extinguish her flame before she has a chance to burn bright. Give us the strength, wisdom, and courage, to bring her home safe and sound. Amen"  
  
"Amen" Everyone echoed.  
  
Gustave then unsheathed his sword and raised it up in the air, where he said, "All for one..."  
  
Everyone else raised their swords and crossed them, and yelled, "All for Danielle".  
  
As they rode deep into the night, all the men were deep in thought, thinking about what the morning would bring, they would be at their destination and within a few days, god willing we will free Danielle of this nightmare.  
  
Gustave stopped his horse suddenly and raised his hand, and whispered, "Did any of you hear something?"  
  
Before anyone could say anything several arrows pierced the blackness of the night, barely missing each of the men. All of Henry's men immediately went to their swords until another salvo of arrows whizzed over their heads with dangerous accuracy.  
  
"Halt, who dares enter this area?"  
  
"We are but poor peasants, seeking work" Henry yelled out into the darkness, whoever these people were, they were good, he did not see or hear a sound.  
  
The disembodied voice chuckled, "Poor peasants, seeking work...really?"  
  
Another voice echoed throughout the darkness of night, and laughed heartedly, "Look at them, dirty, grimy, what type of work did you say you seek...boy?"  
  
Henry was getting visibly irritated, "I demand you show yourselves...who are you?" As Henry finished his statement, another arrow flew past his head, grazing the top.  
  
Another voice echoed throughout the night again and laughed, "For a peasant, you sure are demanding." Henry saw another arrow, head straight towards him, it flew about an inch over his head, as if warning him to mind his place. He then saw something ruffle the trees from the direction of that last arrow. The expert archer had come out of hiding, wielding a bow. Henry struggled to see who it was, it was so dark he couldn't quite make the person out from this distance. His mouth dropped open as the mysterious figure came closer to him, he wiped his eyes several times to make sure what he was seeing was real, then he felt tears forming in his eyes. There she was looking as beautiful as he'd ever seen her. It was a true vision.  
  
All the men just stood back and watched this reunion play itself out.  
  
"Danielle!!!!!!!" He screamed.  
  
"Henry!!" Danielle dropped her bow and ran to him. It seemed like it took forever for them to reach other, to all watching it was like this scene was unfolding in slow motion.  
  
Once they reached each other's arms they kissed each other with all the passion and soul that they could muster. Everyone in the darkness broke out into cheers and applause the two lovers were completely oblivious to everything and their surroundings, as they continued to kiss each other until they just broke down and cried in each other's arms.  
  
"Wha...How? I thought you were in Buckingham's Castle? How did you escape?"  
  
"It's a long story, but I escaped weeks ago in route to the castle, and have been helping my new friends for the past month. I did not want to risk going back and missing you again. We've already been apart so long and could not bear to think of another two or three months, without you so I waited here until your arrival to these shores. Come there's someone I'd like you to meet." Danielle said, as she grabbed Henry's hand and walked her over to her friend.  
  
"Henry, I'd like you to meet my friend, and rescuer"  
  
Henry eyed the man, and was surprised by how well bred, and cultured he appeared to be. He was also a lot younger than he expected, not much older than himself. Behind his laughter and goodwill, Henry could see that this was a man who has been hardened by a long battle, both with himself and Buckingham  
  
The man turned to Henry and shook his hand, "I am Sir Robin of Locksley your beautiful wife has told me a lot about you. I'm glad you could finally join the party." Robin said with a grin.  
  
Part 24  
  
Robin was saying something, but Henry was lost in her eyes, as she was his, once again. Devine fate has brought her back to him. Robin, decided that he'd talk to his close friend Rowan and give these two a few minutes alone before they start their journey to the camp.  
  
When he first saw her a few moments ago, the only thing he could think of was how much he'd wanted her in his arms again. The feel of her lips on his, the crooked curve of her smile that captivated him, and the sweet sound of her giggles stirred him like none other. Now after a few moments, the shock of her actually being here in front of him, safe and sound started set in. All he could do was stare at her in wonder.  
  
Henry's thoughts were a jumbled mess he went over and over the events of the past few months. Their love has survived every roadblock that's been put in front of them, from the initial courtship. All of her strange disappearances, only to suddenly reappear when he least expected it, to her saving his hide that fateful day at the Gypsy Camp, to the disastrous night at the masque, (Henry will never forgive himself for the way we treated her), to the rescue from Le Pieu's Castle, to the trauma of being forced to marry Princess Gabriella, to their romantic Gypsy Wedding and Honeymoon, to Henry's parents completely accepting her and loving her as their daughter.  
  
How much his life has changed since that fateful day he ran away, all these years of running away, he finally realized that he was looking for something, and on that fateful day he found it. True Love, in all it's glorious splendor. That was the day he found Danielle, the road to their happiness has been paved with bumps, pitfalls, curves, never a straight path, but somehow, fate has always managed to bring them back together.  
  
Henry thought that every possible obstacle was finally moved out of their path, only to find she was kidnapped on their wedding day. The last four months without her has been torture for him. He'd feared what he may become if she wasn't returned to him. Before Danielle, he'd been selfish, arrogant, self-pitying and reckless, his only friend and trusted companion was Marc, now his circle of close friends has expanded exponentially. These newfound companions were the only thing that kept him sane during these long months. What must it have been like for her, with no one there to support her, Henry was glad that Robin rescued her and kept her from being alone these last few weeks.  
  
It hasn't been easy, but the Journey has been worth it. Danielle, has been worth it.  
  
With each passing day, each trauma met and overcome, their passion for each other grew deeper and stronger. Once again, fate has returned her to him. Henry knew she was special and he would do anything for her even die for her.  
  
He looked over to Danielle, and smiled broadly.  
  
Danielle just stared lovingly at her husband, taking him in, savoring his every feature, his every smell, his every expression. They stood there looking at each other in awe of one another, to scared to speak, for fear it was all a dream. Once again they found themselves in each other's arms, savoring the safety of their embrace.  
  
"Tell me it's really you?" They both asked pleadingly at the same time, as if reading each other's thoughts.  
  
Henry looked at her, then put one hand on her cheek, slowly caressed it, then his lips met hers for a long, slow, passion, filled kissed, "does this....answer....your....question".  
  
"Yes, Henry, now let me give you my reply" she said as she ran her fingers through his hair until she reached the back of his neck and pulled his mouth to her lips. She savored the taste and fill of his tongue intertwined with hers. It was intoxicating, but not as intoxicating as when he said her name, "Henry...say.. it...as...only...you...can".  
  
He knew exactly what she wanted, and was more than happy to comply, "Danielle"  
  
She melted at the sound of him saying her name. She would give anything in the world to just hear the sound of his voice, saying her name every day.  
  
"I love you, Henry De Valois, my husband."  
  
"And I you, Danielle De Valois, my wife".  
  
After a few more moments, Henry's curiosity started to get the best of him, "now tell me, how did you escape from Le Pieu and end up helping Robin?" He asked while continuing to hold her close.  
  
"Well, there's not much to the story really, when Le Pieu's ship docked a few weeks ago, one of Robin's spies was watching the shore, they'd been tracking the Duke of Buckingham's activities for the last few months, on this fateful day, they followed Buckingham's carriage to the ship."  
  
"Apparently they'd gotten word from Rowan that I was kidnapped and offered assistance, so when they saw me attempt to escape the minute we hit shore they figured that I must be the woman that Rowan was looking for. They followed Buckingham and were surprised to see that I jumped out of a moving carriage. At that point they surrounded Le Pieu and took me from him. He was not happy and I fear that he and Buckingham may be plotting another round of reprisals against the English Peasants to try and smoke Robin out. When Rowan sent further word that you discovered my whereabouts and where on your way here to rescue me, I decided to stay here and help Robin in his fight to free the English Peasants. Besides, I couldn't risk the chance of heading back to France, while you are heading here. I wouldn't be able to bare another day - that alone weeks, apart from you."  
  
"Danielle, Henry, we need to get going, we've been out here in the open, far too long." Robin said.  
  
"Come, my love, wait until you see this...." Said Danielle with a smile and twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Saddle up everyone, time to move out..." Robin commanded.  
  
Danielle savored every precious moment with her husband and hoped the ride to Robin's camp would take forever. She wrapped her arm tightly around Henry and buried her head into his back, tacking in his outdoorsy smell. She sighed with perfect contentment.  
  
Henry looked at the English countryside and was awed by its surroundings they entered the mysterious Sherwood Forest. The forest looked as if it was an untamed beast warning all who dared enter. The Forest seemed to have a life of its own, with it's tall Oak and Redwoods that seem to touch the sky. No wonder Buckingham's men were scared to come in here, one could be lost forever amongst these woods. Although Henry saw the path that it took to get to Robin's camp, he would've been hard pressed to remember how to get back. It seemed to stretch for miles and miles, and get creepier and creepier the deeper into the brush they went.  
  
Henry looked over to his troops who saw that they visibly tensed up as they rode cautiously into the forest. Ordinarily Henry would've immediately been on his guard but Danielle's arms around his waste and breathing into his ear relaxed him. He still couldn't believe that his month long nightmare was over, and that it ended without his having to raise his sword. When, oh, when am I going to learn that my wife is not one to be trifled with and is certainly no damsel in distress He chuckled loudly to himself.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, I'm just happy to have you back." Henry then turned around and gave her a quick kiss and continued, "I love you and will never stop."  
  
She dug her fingers deeper into Henry's waste and just whispered into his ear, a breathless, "Henry" and sighed deeply.  
  
Henry hated to admit it, but he admired Robin, although he's only known him for a few hours, based on what Rowan and Friar Tuck has told and what he's witnessed, this man would be a formidable ally to France and a good personal friend. He would be glad to spend the next few weeks fighting by his side and his wife's to help free England of Buckingham's terror. He swore to himself that he would extract a pound of flesh from Le Pieu and Rodmilla for what they've done. He knew Le Pieu was still in England and wouldn't rest until he saw the tip of his blade go through Le Pieu's heart and wouldn't rest until he saw that it happened.  
  
Once they reached their destination Henry was astonished by what he saw, a full camp that rivaled Rowan's but what was even more remarkable was how happy and content everyone seemed. The camp was a true marvel; all the huts were built into the trees, like miniature tree houses connected by camouflaged footbridges. It was like a village in the sky has been erected if you didn't know what you were looking for you could pass it and never know it was there.  
  
As soon as they arrived, a huge celebration broke out.  
  
"Come my friends, we have plenty to eat and drink for our guests" Robin Said.  
  
As they all dismounted their horses, Robin, motioned for Henry to follow him. Henry followed Robin to his hut.  
  
"Sir Locksley, I'd like to take a moment to thank you for saving my wife. I'll forever be in your debt, and you'll always find sanctuary and a friend in France" said Henry as he held out his hand to Robin who took it.  
  
"Henry, believe me, it is I who is honored to have Danielle here. You are married to quite a remarkable woman."  
  
"Yes, she is"  
  
"Do you know that within her first day here she was already trying to plan our military strategies? That wife of yours is stubborn, argumentative, fiery..." Robin said with a laugh. Henry agreed, with laughter, "You don't know the half of it! To think you've only known her for a few weeks!"  
  
Robin opened a bottle of wine and said "A toast to found loves, new friendships, and to justice!"  
  
"To Justice" Henry agreed.  
  
After a few minutes of further talking Henry, looked at Robin who got up and went over to a small hut, "Henry, I must tell you that I believe that King Henry and King Francis are in Danger" he said to Henry with all seriousness as he showed Henry several large chests that contained more Jewelry and gold coins than Henry had ever seen in one place.  
  
Henry's eyes grew wide, "what is this?"  
  
"It's blood money. We confiscated it a few days ago during one of our routine raids on Buckingham. Marian has sent word that this money was on its way to hire assassins to get rid of France's King Francis and King Henry, who I've been told will arrive on English soil within a fortnight."  
  
Henry was shocked and went pale at the news he'd surmised that King Henry was endanger but his own father? Did Danielle let Robin know who her husband was? "What? What would they hope to gain by getting rid of King Francis?"  
  
"Well, Marian said that Buckingham and Le Pieu's spy, some Baroness, was to receive part of the bounty to hire an assassin, she was then going to trick the Prince of France into marrying her daughter. With the King out of the way and her daughter installed as Queen, they'd quickly do away with the Prince and forge a powerful alliance with the Duke."  
  
Henry's jaw dropped, for some reason he was constantly surprised by the depths to which Rodmilla would sink, but to go as far as to assassinate the King! "I will have their heads for this!" Henry said to Robin.  
  
Robin, started to grin, Henry? Danielle's Henry can't be the Henry can it "Don't tell me, you are Prince Henry of France?" He said with a sardonic grin.  
  
Henry rubbed his temples, thinking about all that Robin just told him, "Yes, I suppose so my friend. Before we were going to fight this fight to avenge Danielle's kidnapping and to help bring Le Pieu and Buckingham to justice, now it's gotten even more personal. We need to..."  
  
Henry's words were interrupted but the sounds of people screaming and a fierce battle that erupted out of nowhere. "Danielle!" Henry screamed and ran out the hut.  
  
Robin and Henry ran out of Robin's Hut and saw that the camp was surrounded by what looked like thousands of Nordic Mercenaries. "Buckingham must've hired mercenaries to retrieve the blood money we took from him. His plan can't succeed without it." Yelled Robin.  
  
Henry looked down and watched Robin and his men fighting against overwhelming odds, even though Henry was out of place, he started barking orders to his men, "D'Artagnan, Laurent, get those women and children out of here, and for god sake find Danielle and drag her out of here, at knifepoint if you have to!"  
  
Henry saw Robin swing on a Vine to a High Perch and started laying down cover fire with flaming arrows, to light a path for Henry's men to follow with the women and children, Henry seeing this did the same from his side of the encampment, laying down a ring of fire, which burned brightly. The smoke from the flames kicked up enough soot, smoke and embers to not only stop the mercenaries from advancing but it also covered their escape while Robin's men and Henry stayed behind to buy them some time.  
  
Henry's eyes locked on Danielle as she was being dragged away by Porthos, Gustave, and Laurent, he knew that there was no way he was going to escape this trap, but he was determined to see that his love was safe. Henry mouthed the words, "I love you, GO!" to Danielle.  
  
Just as he said this, Danielle's eyes grew wide with horror when she saw an arrow strike Henry in the arm forcing him to drop his sword. Danielle and the rest of the men watched helplessly from a distance as Henry was captured and hauled off, as if that wasn't bad enough, Danielle saw Robin on the other side of the encampment plummet to his death while rescuing one of the women who was trapped. A flaming cannon ball shot through his Vine as he was swinging to go help Henry fight off the men who surrounded him.  
  
The battle was over as quick as it started. Danielle watched in horror as the once beautiful camp was in flames and ruin. She crumpled to the ground, and wept uncontrollably as once again, fate has dealt another cruel hand and once again separated her from her love.  
  
Part 25  
  
The Royal Family decided that it would be best to keep up the appearance of business as usual, and not let anyone know that Prince Henry had left the Province, an announcement went out that cancelled the wedding, simply stated that the wedding to Danielle De Barbarac and the Prince had been called off with no further explanations. The King and Queen showed up at Court and went through the motions. The King and Queen of Spain went back to their country, but at Princess Gabriella's insistence, she and her husband stayed behind to keep Queen Marie company.  
  
No one in the Royal Family wanted to alert their enemies that the De Valois house was not in order, and additionally they wanted Rodmilla to think that her plan was succeeding. They feared that if word of Henry traveling to the coast got out it would not only endanger him, but could endanger Danielle as well.  
  
Jacqueline had volunteered to go back to the manor to watch her mother's movements, acting as a sort of "double agent". Rodmilla was surprised and suspicious when her daughter came back home, but Jacqueline's cover story of how the Royal Family discarded and ignored her like "yesterday's news" once Danielle disappeared.  
  
Rodmilla was delighted to see that Jacqueline had finally found a backbone and started to actively "help" her mother's plot against the throne.  
  
Marie tried talking Jacqueline out of going back to the manor, she'd grown very fond of the young girl and started to think of her as a second daughter. She was one of the kindest, warmest girls she ever met and the last thing she wanted was for Jacqueline to get embroiled in this mess, it was bad enough Danielle and Henry were involved in this dangerous game, but she didn't want to see her involved as well.  
  
Princess Gabriella suggested that Esmeralda serve as a messenger between Jacqueline and the Royal Family. Gabriella guessed that in the Baroness's arrogance she would never suspect that a Gypsy would have any connection to Royalty also she figured that the Baroness would seek to hire a Gypsy band to carry out her deeds.  
  
One day on a trip to town, Esmeralda and her band attempted to rob Rodmilla, Jacqueline and Marguerite. As planned, Rodmilla offered Esmeralda riches beyond her wildest dreams if she and her band would join them in an eventual fight against the crown.  
  
Esmeralda went to the King and Queen's private quarters and relayed the latest news to King Francis, instead of roaring with rage, he just smiled, "she's digging herself in deeper and deeper, and I can't wait until we haul her before the court."  
  
Marie looked at her husband and agreed wholeheartedly. Never had she felt as much hatred toward one person, like she felt towards Rodmilla. "Yes, Francis, this woman's ambitions have no limit. To think that we're so stupid, that we wouldn't uncover her plot."  
  
"Your Majesties, Robin has sent word to us that everything is all set, his men will meet Rowan and Henry's ship within a few weeks, and they will do everything in their power to help rescue Danielle and put an end to Buckingham and Le Pieu once and for all." Esmeralda said.  
  
"I also have a message from Jacqueline"  
  
She said as she handed the King and Queen a note. Marie noticed the pale look on Francis's face when he handed her the note.  
  
Your Majesty,  
  
I fear that His and Her Royal Highnesses life is grave danger, sometime in the next several days we will be riding out to the coast to meet an English ship, which will contain in my mother's words, 'A King's Ransom' or enough money to ensure that Marguerite becomes Queen, "a lot sooner than anyone would have imagined". I can only guess what she means by this. She hasn't been specific in her plans with me, but during talks with Marguerite, I think this ship will contain blood money. I don't know the specifics of the plan or the date of execution, but I think it's going to be soon, she has stated that King Henry will be returning to England soon and that all of her plans with Buckingham have been accelerated, that there will be a new 'order' very soon and a 'stronger' alliance between England and France, a power that will crush Spain.  
  
She still believes that Prince Henry will marry Marguerite once he gets over Danielle's disappearance, and even if he doesn't Marguerite will still become Queen. I believe she plans on using her clout with Buckingham to blackmail you into forcing Prince Henry to marry Marguerite to stave off an almost certain war between England and France. Once married, she'll take the blood money to hire assassins, she's often spoken of other members of the court and spies in the castle being part of this plan, but she's never said who. I am aware of a Royal Page who has been helping her. This also explains how Le Pieu was able to get Danielle out of the Castle with little to no trouble at all. Your majesties, please watch your back and stay safe.  
  
Your Loyal Subject  
  
Jacqueline De Ghent  
  
"Esmeralda, once again, we are in your debt, which will be repaid once everyone returns home safely." The King said.  
  
"Your Highness, we seek no reward for this. Henry and Danielle are our dear friends, and we'd do anything for them. After all they are honorary Gypsies, and we look out for our own."  
  
The King and Queen originally thought that Rodmilla's goal was simply to secure the crown through marriage, but now, she's hatched an assignation plot on top of her many crimes against the crown. King Francis's first impulse was to drag her to the castle in chains and behead her right away, but he knew if he'd did that it may endanger Danielle and Henry, instead he'd hatched his own preemptive strike against Rodmilla. He smiled like the cat who just got the canary.  
  
Part 26  
  
Supreme Chad  
  
Jacqueline took a nervous sip of consommé. Mealtime was usually the only time that she had to sit and be alone with her thoughts. But every since Danielle's abduction and she's embarked on this dangerous game of chess that the King and Rodmilla were engaged in even her mealtime was now filled with endless talk of plotting. Part of her was excited that her mother was finally taking notice of her, and treating like a daughter, but the other part of her was disgusted that she had to resort to this level to gain any kind of respect from her mother  
  
Jacqueline felt a pain in heart knowing that eventually her betrayal of Rodmilla would surface, and didn't know how she'll be able to live with herself knowing that it was her that finally brought upon her family's downfall. But they are plotting to assassinate the King and Queen, and they were responsible for kidnapping Danielle she kept reminding herself.  
  
"Now darling, your idea to use the Gypsies to meet the English ship is simply splendid." Rodmilla said with newfound respect for Jacqueline.  
  
"Yes, mother, I agree, Jacqueline, that is a brilliant idea" Marguerite chimed in.  
  
"Well, it's the natural solution, after I noticed that strange man on our property last week, I think, we need to start watching our every step. Mother what is on that English ship?"  
  
"That's nothing for you to concern yourself with dear, it's just a little insurance to help Marguerite secure the Crown for us."  
  
"But mother, I could help you more, if I knew what the full plan was. When I last saw Prince Henry, he was sulking over Danielle running out on him. Originally he thought Danielle was kidnapped from her quarters, especially after he saw her dead guards, but the note that he found has enraged him and the King." Jacqueline pleaded, obviously her mother planted it but she had no idea what the note said.  
  
"However would I know what it said?" Rodmilla, had a wicked smile on her face, yes the note that she planted in the Market for the guard to find was a stroke of genius. Not only will Prince Henry finally give up on her, but if they find her, she'll wind up on the wrong side of a noose. All of her intrigues were coming together nicely; soon, very soon, Prince Henry would be calling upon Marguerite.  
  
"I asked for four one minute eggs, not one four minute egg. Honestly mother, I don't know why you allowed them to return." Marguerite shrilly screamed at the manor servants.  
  
Rodmilla sighed, and looked to Paulette "Good help is so hard to find. I shall dock your pay for this. Now run along and fetch a chicken or something. Marguerite, dear, I'm sure your shrill tone will not be welcomed at the castle."  
  
"I was not shrill mother, I was resonant."  
  
Jacqueline laughed at watching her sister being brought down a notch, "Marguerite a lady's voice should not be louder than a whispering melody." She said as she took another sip of her consommé.  
  
I dare she criticize Marguerite! "Jacqueline, darling, do not speak unless you can improve the silence."  
  
Jacqueline sunk into her chair, thinking sometime soon, they both will get what's coming to them. Just then, a knock on their door snapped everyone to their attention. Marguerite peered out the window and saw a member of the Royal Guard was standing outside, and the Royal Carriage was a entering their grounds. Marguerite and Rodmilla, sensing victory, let out an unlady like cheer and danced around happily.  
  
"Mother, hurry we must get ready." Jacqueline continued to sit at the table with a smile on her lips, wondering, what the next move in the game of intrigue was.  
  
Within minutes Marguerite and Rodmilla primped and preened their way through their dressing chambers, and ran downstairs, nearly knocking Jacqueline down. Rodmilla was the first to open the door, standing before them was a dashing looking man, with sandy brown hair, tall, well built, he was older and more mature than most of Henry's personal Guards. This man had a presence of authority about him that Rodmilla admired. Jacqueline recognized the guard as one of King Francis's most trusted men, what did Marc say his name was, it was right on the tip of her tongue, yes, "Captain Chadwick".  
  
"Baroness Rodmilla De Ghent and Jacqueline De Ghent, the King and Queen, wishes a few minutes of your time."  
  
"Why certainly Captain, the King and Queen may have anything that they wish." Rodmilla said as she saw the Royal Carriage and troupe of Guardsmen finally arrive.  
  
Rodmilla watched the Royal production with awe, thinking that one day very soon, it would all be hers, the Guards, the Pomp and Circumstances would all be for her, she smiled broadly, thinking how she wished Celeste and Isabel and all the other nobles could be here to witness this moment.  
  
The King and Queen watched the Baroness's expression from inside the carriage, studying her closely and held each other's hands very tightly and just chuckled to one another. The King thought Marie's idea of turning this into a royal production was brilliant. "Maybe we should spare the Baroness and make her our Court Jester. We haven't had this much fun in years." King Francis said.  
  
"Oh, Francis, hush. Let the games begin." With that she and Francis left the carriage.  
  
The Baroness and Marguerite gave a very arrogant curtsey. While Jacqueline stood behind both and smiled at both the King and Queen as she lowered herself to the ground.  
  
After being acknowledged by the King and Queen, the Baroness, smiled "Your Highnesses, it is a great honor for you to visit our humble home. To what do we owe this honor, Sire?" The Baroness in her arrogant way looked passed Queen Marie and focused her comments entirely at the King. This only further irritated Marie, but she held her smile as she is used to this kind of treatment from certain Nobles, who believe that women should always stand silent and held no real power or authority. The Baroness motioned for the King and Queen to enter.  
  
So this is where our precious Danielle was raised. This is the home that she spoke of often The Queen looked around the Manor and could tell that this was once an elegant home. As she looked around the living room, she saw elegant Tapestries that now looked to be a shadow of their former brilliance, and she saw a beautiful antique chaise that has fallen into disrepair, and other belongings that looked like old family heirlooms scattered about the room. A small tear came to her eyes as thoughts of Danielle started to fill her memory.  
  
She had even more respect for her daughter; that she was able to keep this huge place going as long as she has with just her and Louise, Paulette, and Maurice, whom she noticed standing in the corner silent, terrified to look up. The Queen's heart went out to them, in the short time that they'd been back here at the manor all their drive, energy and zest for life seemed to have been taken out of them. Without Danielle here to lift their spirits, they must feel like they are lower than life Queen Marie thought to herself, she looked at the three and gave them a smile and wink, which immediately lifted their spirits.  
  
Her attention was now focused on the task at hand.  
  
"Baroness, I need to do something about that wayward son of mine." King Francis said all business like.  
  
"Well, Sire, what is wrong with Prince Henry? Has he not found Danielle? Is he not to be married soon to my step daughter?" The Baroness asked ever so sweetly.  
  
"As you know, Danielle turned up missing on her wedding day. Originally, we thought she was kidnapped, but due to new found evidence, it appears she's run off, but not only that, she killed two of her guards in the process." King Francis said, and then continued looking at Rodmilla with compassion in his voice, "Baroness, her crimes against the crown cannot go unpunished, I hope you understand."  
  
The Baroness acted shocked and surprised, and her face filled with concern, "Your Highness, you must do whatever is necessary to punish her. If we hear from her, we will certainly let you know."  
  
"Baroness that is not why I've come. I gave my son the opportunity to marry for love, and his choice was disastrous to himself, his family, and our country. I can no longer leave the choice up to him, before he got so wrapped up in Danielle and her treacherous games, he confided in the Queen that he was quite fond of Marguerite."  
  
"Really?" Asked Rodmilla coyly.  
  
Oh, yes, she's taking the bait The King thought, and then cleared his throat, "Yes, well, instead of trying to set him up with another stranger, we feel your daughter is the perfect answer. Your daughter will be a most elegant Crown Princess of France."  
  
Francis continued, "Of course, with this marriage contract, you and Jacqueline will be well taken care of." He said as he handed the contract to the Baroness.  
  
Exactly as I planned. Now let's make them fret about it for a few days "Your Highness, this indeed is an honor, I love my daughter dearly and would like to have a few days to think about it."  
  
"Yes, of course Baroness. You'll have four days and no more. The Prince will be married by the end of the month. The boy needs to settle down. We look forward to your answer." Said Francis.  
  
"Baroness, why don't you come to the castle tomorrow and we'll have Tea." Queen Marie said sweetly.  
  
"Why I'd be honored Your Majesty." Rodmilla replied.  
  
With that, the visit was over and the King and Queen got back into their carriage, and once they were out of view of the manor, laughed hysterically all the way back to the Castle.  
  
Part 27  
  
As Danielle sat amidst the ruins of the once beautiful camp that Robin in his men built for themselves, the only thing she kept thinking of was the flash of her brave Henry pleading with her to get out of danger and the last words on his lips, "I love you" right before he was captured. He sacrificed himself to make sure I was free all she could do was sit there and sob. What can I do now? Robin is dead, most of his men are captured, all I have are our Men who do not know this country. Why does fate continue to be cruel to us? "Why...why...why..." She said out loud without realizing it.  
  
"Don't worry Danielle, we will get them back." Said a concerned voice from behind her back as a hand touched her shoulder, she was startled back into reality. She turned around to see her dear friend Gustave who kneeled beside her.  
  
"Oh, Gustave, I failed him. He was captured because he was trying to protect me. Robin's dead because he was trying to aid Henry." At this moment she was glad her dear friend was there to comfort her, but then a thought hit her, as the days events are just catching up to her and she was so engrossed in seeing Henry that she didn't even realize Gustave was there, "What are you doing here?" She blurted out.  
  
"I came to help Henry rescue you."  
  
"Rescue me? You?" Danielle couldn't help but laugh at the thought of her friend riding horseback, that alone wielding a sword.  
  
Gustave grinned mischievously, and playfully punched her in the arm, "Yes, rescue you, my dear sister. What's so funny and unbelievable about that?"  
  
Danielle punched him back, "You fighting. Why I can whip you."  
  
"I'll have you know that over the last few weeks your husband, Captain Laurent, and the others have been teaching me how to use a sword" He was so proud of himself. He then got up and awkwardly held a sword and started demonstrating various techniques he's learned, and each time he almost impaled himself and dropped the sword on one occasion. Danielle continued to laugh as she watched start shadow boxing.  
  
"Remember training or no training, I can still whip you." Danielle's spirits were picked up instantly, now she was ready to do what she knew she must, take over the situation and plan the next course of action, "Captain Laurent, we need to formulate a plan to get Henry back and to avenge Robin's death."  
  
"Where are all our men?" She asked pointing to Laurent.  
  
"D'Artagnan and Porthos took the rest of the women and children to a safe spot further back in the Forest, they should be returning within the next few minutes."  
  
Damn, we're not going to be able to catch up with Henry "We're not going to catch Henry, and we need someone that knows this land well enough to follow them"  
  
"Danielle, we found this attached to a tree on the other side of the camp" Aremis handed Danielle a note, that shot daggers through her heart. All she could do was say, "Henry".  
  
"What does it say?" Asked Captain Laurent with a concerned look on his face. He took the note from Danielle and read it, "In honor of Buckingham's marriage to the beautiful Maid Marian, All of Robin's men will be publicly executed."  
  
"This marriage will happen over my dead body" An angry voice echoed throughout the forest.  
  
Everyone looked in the direction of the voice, and saw him walking out of the shadows of one of the tall slender oak trees. Danielle's mouth dropped, she thought she was looking at a ghost, or some sort of avenging Angel, "Robin!" She jumped up and ran to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "How? We saw you fall"  
  
"Yes milady, I fell, but luckily the ground was softened from all the recent rain and maybe god was looking out for me and Marian. Whatever the case, I swear to you we will get Henry and Marian back. This game has gone on long enough, and it ends NOW!"  
  
As Henry rode in the old rickety prisoners cart he was once again reminded of the first time that he met Danielle, she was standing up to a big burly wagon master demanding the release of Maurice, My god how could we treat out own people like this? He had to chuckle to himself at the absurd irony of this whole situation.  
  
"What's so funny?" Little John, a huge, imposing looking guy who's name was given to him as a joke by Robin, asked Henry, not entirely amused.  
  
"Nothing, I was just reminded of the first time that I met my fiery wife."  
  
"That Danielle, is truly amazing, she's a lot like Marian." Said Robin's nephew Will Scott, who started telling Henry tales of Danielle's first few days at the camp, which made Henry laugh out loud. As their journey progressed, Will gave Henry the lay of the land, he'd noticed that they were traveling south from the Sherwood forest which seemed to stretch for miles and miles. Will pointed to various fallen trees that covered caves where some of the women and children would secretly be taken. He'd noticed an old oak tree that looked like if it was hollowed out could've easily hidden 10 men. He'd noticed areas of the forest that got thicker and denser as they past the outer rim of it.  
  
As the trip progressed, they passed through several small and quaint villages; two of them stood out in his mind Doncaster and Rossington. He surmised that the peasants outnumbered the nobles in those two villages, and that if they get a chance to escape they'd be able to find help in those villages. He tried to remember every detail of the Journey.  
  
After a day's long journey Henry could see the imposing Buckingham castle coming into view. The sight gave him chills. The structure was dark and gloomy. The courtyard was totally enclosed by huge stonewalls, all manned by guards wearing armor. In the middle of the courtyard were men and women dangling from a noose, as if to warn all who saw it against betraying Buckingham.  
  
This castle was almost as imposing as Hautefort was. It complete antithesis it was forbidding where Haut fort was welcoming and inviting. When they entered the castle grounds he'd noticed that all the peasants were desperately poor, scared and unhappy. This country was ripe for a violent peasant uprising. He'd wondered if King Henry was aware of the appalling conditions that his people were living under.  
  
For that matter, Henry wondered if people in his own Kingdom were suffering like this. As much as Danielle had gone through, for a peasant, still she probably had it a little better than most, because she had the manor and family around that loved her, which Henry was immensely grateful for.  
  
Growing up sheltered and in a gilded cage he was shocked when he'd heard what Danielle had gone through, but now seeing this level of poverty and suffering truly appalled him, and once again, he found himself vowing that he was going to get out more and meet his subjects and ensure that this wasn't happening and wouldn't happen in his Kingdom.  
  
"What the hell?" Henry was jarred out of his thoughts when the wagon came to a sudden stop, knocking him off his seat.  
  
"We're at your final resting place. If you have a god, I suggest you pray to him now." Said the dirty, disgusting looking wagon master.  
  
Henry stood up and as regally as he could, "I demand to see King Henry at once. I am Henry De Valois the Crowned Prince of France!" He yelled at the guard, this tact didn't work with the previous men, so why would it work now, hell it didn't even work with Le Pieu's men.  
  
"Guard, bring that insolent whelp to me," said a commanding voice from the entrance of the castle. Henry's jaw hardened when looked and saw who was standing next to voice. Le Pieu with a wide, evil grin on his mouth.  
  
The guards dragged Henry into the direction of Le Pieu. The chains around his legs made it hard for him to stand up: once in front of the evil looking duo, the guards threw him to the ground and made him kneel in front of Le Pieu, and the other stranger.  
  
Henry's blood was boiling and he was enraged as he'd never been before. He looked directly at the man Le Pieu was standing next to, "I demand to know who you are!"  
  
"Boy, You are in no condition to demand anything. I'll ask the questions here." Buckingham took the back of his hand and hit Henry in the face with his Ring, causing blood to start trickling down his cheek. He just smiled wickedly at the two men, no matter what, I will not let them break me  
  
Henry smiled, and calmly said, "Sir, when King Henry hears of your action against me, you will wish you were never born. I am Henry De Valois the Crowned Prince of France."  
  
Le Pieu laughed hysterically, and looked at Buckingham, "Sir Buckingham, this insolent little fool is nothing but a Gypsy thief, who probably came to England after being run out of France."  
  
Henry shot daggers at Le Pieu, but held his tongue, he had no way of proving who he was and again, even if he did it wouldn't matter, "Le Pieu remember what I told you back in France? You WILL live to regret this treachery sir."  
  
"Guards teach this gypsy some respect." With that Henry was forced over to an odd looking contraption, his arms were spread apart and they were locked into place, while his head was clamped down. His shirt was then ripped off, exposing his beautiful body.  
  
Henry knew what was coming and he swore to himself he wouldn't let them hear him scream or beg for mercy. Le Pieu slapped him, and all Henry did was smile. He dug down deep, and just remembered something Danielle said "these moments are a song I can sing to myself." He smiled just thinking about Danielle and focused on her and memories of her smile, her touch, her giggles, her spirit for life. As the lashes came fast in furious, all Henry did was grit his teeth, and gave a defiant smile, which further enraged Buckingham and Le Pieu.  
  
After they were finished, Henry was still smiling thinking about Danielle, he blocked out all the pain and the surrounding sounds, and just focused on his love and secure in the knowledge that he will be with Danielle again, and Le Pieu and Buckingham would pay.  
  
"You and your men will be hung in three days. You will beg for mercy, before that day." Said Buckingham.  
  
"The Crowned Prince of France will never beg from the likes of you." Henry said calmly with an arrogant smile. With that he was slapped again and hauled into the dungeon with the rest of Robin's men.  
  
Part 28  
  
"It's time to meet your maker slugs."  
  
Henry felt a hand slap him across his face to wake him out of his beautiful dream of Danielle. It was the thought that kept him going these past three days locked away in this dark gloomy dungeon. He looked forward to the pain bringing him sweet beautiful blackness where he could dream of his love.  
  
Within hours after first being chained Henry and Robin's men almost succeeded in escaping their dark forbidding prison, killing several guards in the process. If not for the interference of Le Pieu they would've succeeded.  
  
Every time Henry turns around, and is on the verge of happiness Le Pieu has been there to vex him; first when Rodmilla sold Danielle, then stopping his wedding plans not once but twice. He wouldn't even be in this cursed country if Le Pieu didn't have the effrontery to kidnap his soul mate, his wife. Henry vowed that when they escape Le Pieu's heart (what Heart?) would be at the end of his sword. This thought and the thought of his many dreams of Danielle being safe kept him going for these last three days, heck for these long several months since she's been missing.  
  
He was happy that Buckingham finally stopped the torture sessions after the first day, he was obviously feeling confident and happy, now that he was going to force Lady Marian to marry her, making him the next in line for the throne of England, and King Henry would be taken care of in the next few days. All his plans were coming together quite nicely he thought.  
  
As the guard dragged Henry and Robin's men out of their cells he knew that today was the day they were scheduled to be hanged. For some strange reason, he still felt at peace with himself, not scared to die. He felt that the last few months with Danielle in his life has changed him, and put his conscience and heart at ease.  
  
They say when you about to meet your maker, your entire life flashes before you, with Henry, only the last few months flashed before him, because that is when his life truly began - when he truly began to live.  
  
He'd finally become content, gone was the restless, arrogant, SOB, replaced by a man who'd felt like he'd lived three happy fulfilled lives in the last few months. He'd made peace with his Father and for the first time in his life his father respected him and his decisions. All these years of running away, it didn't dawn on him until he met Danielle that he was actually running towards something. The knowledge that she would go on and be safe and that his Parents would ensure that Danielle would always be taken care of comforted him in these last few moments of his life.  
  
Henry's relaxed attitude about facing the hang man's noose; filled the guards with mixed emotions, part of them admired this strange Frenchman's strength and resolve, while at the same time irritated that they haven't been able to make him beg, that he actually smiled while being dragged to the galley. It's as if he knew something that they didn't.  
  
When they finally reached the top of the stairs and entered the courtyard Henry had to cover his eyes, after spending three days in near total darkness, his eyes had to take a few minutes to adjust to the glare of the sun. It was a glorious day to reach heaven Henry thought to himself as he reveled in taking in the suns rays. Even the smells in the courtyard was different than the first day he'd arrive here. In celebration of his Wedding day, he set up a special day for market day and decorated the courtyard with festive Yellow and Red daffodils and roses.  
  
Buckingham's castle was a veritable fortress and he rarely let peasants enter the ground, on this day the guards were at the drawbridge,  
  
As they reached the grand stage in the middle of the courtyard, Henry felt fear as he saw it was outfitted with hangman's nooses, as Crowned Prince he'd witness many hangings, and never once gave it a second thought, that the men being put to there deaths were all fairly judged and sentenced in his father's courts, it was his specific obligation to be there to witness the executions, now he had to chuckle wryly to himself, how ironic that this is how I'm to go, the very method that I've sent so many others. "What goes around comes around" he mumbled to himself". As they reached the platform he saw three menacing looking men wearing all black with hoods.  
  
"Ah, beautiful day for a hanging," said one as he forced Henry and the rest of the men on top of chairs and fitted the noose around their necks.  
  
"Hey this one doesn't have a neck" laughed another as he put a noose around another of Robin's men's neck.  
  
The third one responded by saying "now that's nothing to loose your head over. We'll just stretch it and make it fit."  
  
Henry was disgusted by the sheer delight these men were taking in their duties and felt like he would vomit if he heard one more bad joke. As regally as he could muster he yelled, "Are we not men? I demand you treat us with respect!" Henry felt a man punch him in the stomach.  
  
"So we're still being arrogant, huh, boy?" He continued to taunt Henry and Robin's men, "Where's your mighty Robin now, your great savior? I have his woman, and his men. He is scared to face me like a gentlemen! This is your last chance to kneel and beg for mercy!"  
  
Henry looked up and across the Courtyard and saw Buckingham standing on the Castle balcony smiling, holding onto Marian who was desperately struggling to get away. He also noticed Le Pieu standing in the background.  
  
"The Crowned Prince of France begs and kneels to NO MAN. If I die it'll be as a FREE MAN with honor and the knowledge that once King Francis of France hears of this, this entire castle will be torn down brick by brick. My death shall be avenged. SIR" Henry yelled back as he stood tall on the chair and squared his shoulders. As he scanned the rabid crowd, he thought he noticed something, but shrugged it off.  
  
Buckingham waved his hand and gave the executioners the signal to start the "festivities". Henry was standing in the first stall, so he knew he was about to be the first to go. He quietly prayed to god and closed his eyes. All he did was whisper "Danielle", and waited for darkness to overtake him.  
  
As Henry waited for the inevitable, he heard an incredible explosion on the opposite side of him, then his eyes shot open wide with wonder as he saw arrows flying from the opposite end of the castle strike down the executioners one by one. As his would be executioner fell to the ground he hit the chair that was holding Henry upright, he felt the noose around his neck tighten as he held on for dear life, he was incredible lucky that the executioner fell in the place where his chair had moved so instead of a quick death it would be a slow one, his hands were still tied behind his back so he was struggling to support himself on the fallen executioner's shoulder, standing on his tiptoes.  
  
His eyes opened wide as he saw Danielle standing at the top of the castle walls calmly taking aim with her bow and arrow. The arrow flew across the air and split the rope into pieces, Henry fell to the grown. By then, he saw Gustave, Laurent, and Porthos, standing on the platform cutting everyone loose and giving everyone their weapons, Aremis who was standing next to the platform threw Henry a sword. As Henry grabbed his weapon, he heard another loud bang, which delayed Buckingham's men long enough for Henry and Robin's men to get their bearings on what was going on. Henry then looked back in the direction of where Danielle was; he saw that she just cut the ropes to the Castle Gates effectively blocking the entrance and then he saw her motion to Robin who was standing on the other side of the Castle firing flaming arrows into the exploding objects.  
  
He saw Danielle point in the direction of Buckingham and Le Pieu and she and Robin took off running. Henry instantly knew what they were trying to do, as good a swordsman as Danielle was he didn't want her to face Le Pieu in a duel. Henry and his men were desperately trying to fight there way through the courtyard, but they were outnumbered 10 to 1 and would never reach the entrance in time, let alone fight their way through the interior of the Castle. They needed to do something and do it quick.  
  
This was the peasants chance to rise up against Buckingham, but they were still too scared and cowered to do anything. He stood up on a barrel and raised his sword, and yelled at the crowd of peasants, with a new found passion in his voice, "People of England, I am Henry De Valois the Crowned Prince of France, I am Not one of you. But I fight alongside Robin For You. If you want to be FREE of Buckingham's tyranny, now is your chance. JOIN US NOW! Fight for a Free England, Fight for Robin, Fight for King Henry, Fight for Marion but most importantly FIGHT for YOURSELVES!" With that Henry leaped back into a crowd of soldiers, he smiled when he saw the Peasants uprising and joining the fray.  
  
"Damn, damn, damn" Le Pieu cursed himself when he saw the battle raging outside, it's all falling apart, months of planning was unraveling. For the first time in his life he had a strange feeling that he would not be able to avoid a confrontation today. He wasn't about to panic, as he ran down the hall next to Buckingham and Marian. Buckingham's men were guarding their backs, unfortunately the corridor they were walking through was too narrow for a full contingent of guards to follow, and there wasn't enough room to adequately protect their front either. As they rounded a corner and opened the door to a secret passage way, Le Pieu was knocked backwards.  
  
He, Buckingham and Marian were stunned to see Robin standing inside the secret entrance with Danielle, their men and what looked like 100 peasants, Buckingham guessed Robin must've of rounded these people up from the nearby town of Rossington, where he always suspected Robin had allies.  
  
At this moment Buckingham knew he was finished. Their secret exit was blocked and the only other way out of the castle was to fight their way through the courtyard. Robin and his allies poured out of the secret exit and launched themselves into a blistering battle with Buckingham and his guards.  
  
Danielle had one thing on her mind. Revenge! She saw Le Pieu back away further down the corridor behind Buckingham's men, she raced and punched her way through the crowd all the while locking her gaze on a now terrified Le Pieu, as Robin was fighting his way to his final confrontation with Buckingham, Danielle noticed Marian had pulled a dagger from underneath her dress and stabbed the guard who was holding her in the arm, as the guard dropped his sword, Marian picked up the sword and joined the fray.  
  
Normally Le Pieu would laugh hysterically and derisively at the thought of a woman wielding a sword, much less challenging him, but he knew that Danielle was different.  
  
Danielle had a hardened expression on her face as she waded through the crowd of fighters like a Hot Knife through butter with one goal, in mind. She had an evil smile that Le Pieu had never seen before on her face when she finally came face to face with him.  
  
"Le Pieu it ends Now! No more will I serve as a slave to you. You, nor anyone else, will ever control my destiny any longer. My destiny will be mine, and mine alone. Do you hear me?" She yelled.  
  
"And whose going to stop me? You? That arrogant boy of yours? Who?"  
  
"Prepare to die" Danielle said, she'd never killed a man before, but now the thought of killing the man who not only caused her so much pain, but also caused her beloved Henry to suffer was intolerable. At that very moment when she looked at Le Pieu, all the years of built up hatred, frustration and anger came pouring out. All of Le Pieu and Rodmilla's plotting against ends here and now.  
  
She took her sword and lunged at him, their duel went fast, and furious, being around armory all of his life, Le Pieu was a master swordsman, but Danielle's determination and rage eventually overcame Le Pieu's cunningness. She got in close enough where she was able surprise him by giving Le Pieu a quick kick in the stomach, immediately spinning around and stabbing him in the arm with her short dagger, knocking the sword out of Le Pieu's hand.  
  
Le Pieu fell backwards out of breath, and stared with his eyes wide opened, as Danielle aimed the sword at Le Pieu's heart. "Please Danielle, let me live, I didn't mean any harm, you were the only woman I ever loved or cared about" Le Pieu was pleading.  
  
Danielle was disgusted, "Love. Cared about? What do you know of these words? You've done nothing but abuse and plot against me over the last few years. You put Henry and me through hell the last two months, and now, NOW, you want me to show compassion? Where was your compassion when you kidnapped me? Where was your Compassion when you tried to force yourself on me? Where was your Compassion when you lashed and hit me? I dare you, Sir, speak of Compassion to ME!" She said with the anger building. She then gave a dangerous laugh and pulled her sword back, ready to plunge, when all of a sudden she saw an apparition appear before her.  
  
"Dani, please don't do this. You'll never forgive yourself. You've won. Don't bring yourself down to his level. I've raised you better than that, let your compassion serve as a shining example. I know you will do the right thing. Your mother and I are proud of you and will love you always."  
  
As the vision of her father faded away, so had all the pent up anger and frustration, then she looked around and saw that Buckingham and his men were defeated, she looked at Le Pieu lying on the ground helpless, her wrist went limp as she dropped the sword and fell to her knees and started sobbing. "What am I? I almost became as bad as him." She felt a soft hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see that Marian had come to her side. Danielle just sobbed in her arms.  
  
What they didn't notice was Le Pieu, reaching into his leather boot and pulling out a dagger, he got up and lunged at the two women, "If I can't have you, No One WILL!" he was inches away from Danielle's back when a sword came out of nowhere and plunged deep into his heart.  
  
Both Danielle and Marian jumped back shocked and surprised, Danielle turned around to see who her rescuer was, she screamed and ran towards him with joy like she'd never felt before.  
  
"Henry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Part 29  
  
Henry and Danielle held each other as if they were holding precious gemstones. With Le Pieu dead and no Buckingham, their long months of turmoil, heartache, pain, and separation were finally over.  
  
Danielle felt a tremendous sense of security. For the first time since they've been together, she felt like Henry was finally hers and hers alone. There's no arranged wedding standing in our way, no secrets, no one to steal me away in the middle of the night, no one to take Henry away, I'm never letting him go again she thought to herself as she just let herself melt into his arms, and rested her head on his chess and sobbed tears of Joy.  
  
Thank you god, for keeping her safe, and giving me the speed to get here in time Henry silently said his prayer. When he saw Le Pieu reach for his dagger, he was terrified that he wasn't going to be able to get there in time to stop him, but god was on his side. He'd promised himself that he would never doubt god's wisdom again, for he created his perfect angel and put her on this earth solely for him.  
  
Henry continued to stroke Danielle's hair and savored the feel of her arms wrapped around him and her head buried in chest, when she held him like this he felt like he truly was blessed, that he was truly a King capable of protecting those he loved.  
  
Danielle looked at Henry and stared deep into his soul, she saw a more determined and focused Henry than the one that she met that day in the courtyard. Maybe god put us through all of this pain and suffering to make us stronger as individuals, so that together our union will be an unbreakable bond that will last longer than the Pyramids, and when our time finally comes, our bond will reach into the heavens above, forever and ever.  
  
She continued to look deeply into Henry's eyes, just as he looked into hers. This moment needed no words, just the warmth and security of being in each other's comforting embrace. After spending several moments in silence just holding and feeling each other, Danielle, craved the feel of his lips against hers, the feel of his tongue intertwined with hers, his taste on her lips, she reached her hand to the back of his head and pulled his mouth down to hers and kissed him long and thoroughly.  
  
After a few more moments, of passionate kisses, Henry decided to lighten the mood, and he just had to say it, "boy, you smell like horse manure" he said playfully holding his nose. She slapped him in the head, "You, Sir, are supposed to be charming. You'd be amazed at what length a girl would go through to be in your arms."  
  
"Reeeeally?"  
  
"Why, yes, my husband."  
  
"What would a girl do once she found herself in my arms, my wife?"  
  
"Need you ask?"  
  
"My love, why ask, when I can demonstrate what a man would do if he was in Your arms", he pulled her in and kissed her with reckless abandonment. Again, for a few more precious moments, they were lost in each other's embrace and could've stayed there forever.  
  
"Ok, ok, you guys, our eyes can't take anymore of this" came a loud voice echoing throughout the hallway. Everyone in the room broke out in laughter, when they turned to see Count Dubois who was staring at Henry and Danielle, and Robin and Marian who was also lost in a private world of their own making. The two couples looked around at all their friends and the cheering peasants who watched their saviors losing themselves in the moment.  
  
"My friends, come now, can't you four find rooms?" Said Dubois with a big laugh. "Look what I found!" Yelled Athos, he proudly rolled two barrels of Buckingham's finest Ale from his secret stash.  
  
At the sight of the Ale, an impromptu victory party broke out. "In honor of our Prince and future Princess, Henry and Danielle De Valois, and to Robin and Marian, may you both live a wonderful life, full of happiness, love, and laughter. And most importantly, may you four learn how to keep out of trouble." Said Aremis. Everyone lifted their mugs up and yelled "cheers", after a few more rounds, the men started singing old folksongs and songs of tribute to their hero Robin.  
  
Henry, jumped up on a table and yelled, "Do I have the prettiest Wife in all of England AND France?!!!" The entire place erupted in applause, then Robin jumped onto the table and yelled, "Do I have the prettiest woman in the world?!" Again everyone erupted in loud applause. Danielle and Marian were staring at their men and giggling like school girls.  
  
Robin looked at Henry as if to challenge him to a fight over who was the prettiest girl and they playfully shadow boxed each other and then wrestled each other to the ground. Until both women came over to them and put their hands on their hips and said, "MEN!"  
  
"What?!?" Said Robin and Henry with a childlike grin on their face. It was as if Henry and Robin where long lost playmates, Henry felt like he found a kindred spirit in Robin. They both got up off the table, walked over and grabbed their women.  
  
"So, Robin now that you've won the war, what are you going to do now?" Asked Henry.  
  
"Unfortunately my friends the war isn't over, merely the battle. We must now fight to re-establish the trust of the people and make life better for everyone. In order to do that, I must finally confront my father and reclaim what's rightfully mine." Robin said with a tinge of apprehension.  
  
"My friend, we owe you much, and I want you to know that you'll always have a friend and ally in France," said Henry with a smile on his face as he held his hand out to Robin who gladly took it.  
  
"Well before you two go, I simply must give your wife a proper send off." With that he gave Danielle a big bear hug and a Kiss on the cheek. Henry chuckled and responded in kind by grabbing hold of Marian, giving her a kiss on the cheek and whispering in her ear, "you simply must visit us in France and bring that scoundrel along, think of all the fun the four of us will have." He said with a mischievous chuckle. Marion just laughed.  
  
"The men and I decided that in honor of this occasion we'd like to give you and Danielle a gift." Laurent said with a grin on his face, as he looked at Gustave who had that twinkle of mischief in his eye that Danielle knew all to well. Before Henry and Danielle knew what was happening the other men grabbed them and tied a long rope around each other's wrists. Henry and Danielle had no idea what the meaning of this was as the rest of the men laughed hysterically, Gustave told them, "Since you two can't seem to stay together for more than five minutes at a time, we decided that we'd ensure it for the Journey home."  
  
Henry didn't know whether to be mad or happy, then he looked at Danielle with a broad smile on his face, "You know maybe they have the right idea" and he pulled her in close, leaned in and gave her another passionate kiss, much to the delight of everyone in the room.  
  
Once they came up for air, "I cannot think of anything more delightful" Danielle agreed. With one final kiss, and farewell to all their newfound English friends, they all walked triumphantly out of Buckingham's Castle through the throngs of cheering people, Robin and Marian walked with Henry and Danielle to their horse and laughed as they climbed onto their horse with their wrists still tied together.  
  
As they rode out of the courtyard, the sound of the cheers and the flowers being tossed to them will forever be etched in all of the men's collective memory, Danielle tapped Henry on the shoulder and said "Look" pointing at the sun slowly setting over the beautiful now free village of Rossington. Everyone was lost in their thoughts as to all that just transpired and the adventure that awaits them once they return home.  
  
Part 30  
  
It only took the group three days to reach the English Coast. Normally it would've been a five-day trip, but everyone was determined to get back to their homeland and pushed on, only stopping to rest the horses.  
  
When they finally reached the English coast, Danielle felt her heart start to flutter. She still clung to Henry as though her very life depended on it. She looked at her wrists and saw that the rope binding her to Henry was still attached and chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Henry asked. These last three days flew by for him; he loved the feel of having Danielle's arms wrapped around his waist and the feel of her breath on the back of his neck. He savored every sigh and word she made during this trip. So often over the last few months he'd wished and dreamed of having her returned to him and now that she has, he would take steps to ensure her safety.  
  
I've been extremely arrogant in the past. Living in my gilded cage I assumed that no one would dare dispute the Royal family. I believed that those of noble blood had superior values and worth than peasants and commoners. But the Baroness, Buckingham, and Le Pieu have shown me that nobles should not automatically be trusted solely on the basis of their status. When I first brought her to the Palace, I carelessly took her safety for granted and will not do it again. She will fight me tooth and nail over this, but we're going to have to reach some sort of compromise Henry dreaded the thought of having this discussion with Danielle. He knew that she treasured her freedom and the thought of being surrounded by guards would surely stifle her freedoms. Her giggles behind his back brought a huge smile on his face; he loved the sound of her giggles they were filled with the sweetness and innocence of the personality that he loved.  
  
"What's so funny my love?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I was just looking at our wrists."  
  
Henry looked at his own and laughed as well.  
  
As the English Coast finally came into view, all the men galloped their horses faster, once they got there. The sight in front of her mesmerized Danielle; the sun was rising over the ocean casting a glorious yellow hue. She heard the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard. Then she looked in the direction of the sound and smiled in wonder at the beautiful white Seagulls that were flying near the coastal shoreline.  
  
She looked at Henry, who was standing in front of her. The sun's rays glittered and danced off Henry's long flowing hair, which was almost shoulder length now. His sword and dagger still around his waist glittered as well. The sound of the ocean crashed against the small coral reef where their rowboat was hidden. For a moment she closed her eyes and imagined Henry riding on a mythical flying unicorn, riding high into the air returning her home to Mt. Olympus. Danielle continued to stare and study her husband, she wanted to hold this mental picture of him forever and add this to the collection of private melodies that she would sing to herself.  
  
Henry was looking lovingly at his wife, that word still sends shivers down my back. what is she staring so intently at? When Danielle looked at him like this, it only reaffirmed what he already knew, that she loved him, her Henry, her husband. He'd be forever grateful to god for bringing her into his life. He'd never get tired of saying that silent prayer. He couldn't wait until they were back aboard King Rodriguez's boat so that he can show her how much he loves her.  
  
"Are you two ready?" Asked D'Artagnan.  
  
Henry and Danielle nodded, all the men descended down the coral reef to their hidden boat.  
  
"Wait!" Danielle yelled, which startled everyone. She spotted a small glass jar lying on the shore. She leaned down, picked it up and looked at it curiously. Once she appeared satisfied she reached down and picked up some sand from ground, put it in the jar. She held it closely to her heart and sighed.  
  
All the men looked at Henry trying to guess what the heck she was doing. Henry smiled and just shrugged his shoulders. Danielle continues to surprise him.  
  
She turned around and looked at the men with admiration in her eyes, in a very heartfelt voice, "This soil will always be a treasure to me; it will forever remind me of our new friends in England and our adventure here. It'll also remind me of what each and every one of you sacrificed to save me. You not only rescued me from death, but also from a fate that would've been worse than death - a life apart from Henry." She turned away, so that they wouldn't see the tear that was trying to escape her eyes.  
  
After collecting herself, she turned to face the men again and continued, now with a warm smile on her face, "All of you are now like family to me, like brothers that I've never had and I want you to know that no matter what path our lives take, I'll never forget what you've done for my husband and I. In the last few weeks, I didn't have the chance to properly thank all of you." With that she went to each and every one of the men and gave them a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Henry then looked at each of the men with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes, unsheathed his sword, lifted it high so that the suns brilliant rays glittered off it, while the rest of the men did the same, they all crossed swords, as Henry yelled, "All for one!" and all of the men continued, "All for Danielle!"  
  
Danielle was stunned and for the first time didn't know what to say, she wasn't used to this overwhelming feeling of adoration that all these her "brothers" and "protectors" showed for her. All her life she felt like she was alone in the world and then Henry entered it and filled her heart with joy, laughter, and an appreciation for all the wonderful family that she had, but the new ones that were becoming part of her ever expanding family. All she could do was blush beat red.  
  
Everyone smiled as they boarded the rowboat and headed towards their ship. Danielle just marveled at the sound and feel of the waves crashing against the small boat. She leaned in and gave Henry another kiss, much to the delight of the rowers.  
  
King Francis was getting concerned, it had been several months since Henry left to rescue Danielle and he hadn't heard a word from anyone. The last message he received was that they all made it across the channel safely and without incident. If he didn't hear anything within the next two weeks, he'd have no choice but to send out a full compliment of Royal Guards, which could be perceived as an act of war.  
  
The only thing that kept his mind off of Henry, well sort of, was the dangerous games of intrigues, and battle of wits, he and the Queen were having with that conniving Baroness and her insufferable daughter. To the King and Queen's surprise, the Baroness, made them wait for almost an entire week before accepting their marriage contract, as King Francis met his wife in their private quarters, he saw that Princess Gabriella was there talking with Marie about something. He smiled knowing that Gabriella was there, during these past few months, Gabriella had become like a godchild to him and Marie.  
  
She showed a true strength of character and loyalty, both to her husband, Raul, and to this family. Despite her parents and their objections she insisted that she stay here until Danielle has returned. When she becomes Queen of Spain, that country will be lead to greatness, much like ours will once our children return, thought King Francis with a smile on his face.  
  
Marie never much liked or trusted the Courtiers who always hung around the palace. She only put up with them because protocol demanded it, there were only a few that she genuinely liked and trusted. Marie was so happy with all the new people that Danielle brought into their lives, they were extremely loyal, down to earth, and didn't seem like they were friendly to us because of our positions - in short they were real.  
  
In the brief time that she was here, she changed the Palace for the better, the staff was extremely happy, and then all of the people that she's come into contact with she instantly won their hearts.  
  
A few short months ago, we were almost on the brink of war with Spain, and now we couldn't have a closer ally, and Gabriella is a true treasure, her being here has been a tremendous comfort to me. It's all because of Danielle. Marie thought with an incredible sense of pride and awe. She looked up and saw Francis enter.  
  
"Hello Your Highness" Gabriella said as she went and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hello, Gabriella, how are you?" He gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"I'm doing wonderful, have you heard anything about Henry and Danielle yet?" She asked concerned.  
  
"No, we haven't, but all will be fine. Are you two ready for the next step in our little game?" He said with a smile on his face, and to conceal the fact that he was getting worried. These little games with Rodmilla, kept the family from going crazy with worry.  
  
"Yes, let's play shall we," said Marie with a huge smile on her face, while Gabriella just chuckled.  
  
Rodmilla, took a sip of her consommé, she was so pleased with herself. In a few short weeks everything she's always dreamed of would be hers. Marguerite would be Queen, Jacqueline would be sent away to become a nun, and all of France and England two of the most powerful countries in the world, would bow down to her. It was a small sacrifice to have to spend her afternoons having tea with that insufferable bore Marie, but it'd been worth it, soon, very soon.  
  
She looked around the breakfast table Marguerite was giddy with happiness and triumph, and she stared at her mother with pride and admiration, while Jacqueline had her usual sullen look on her face and fidgeted with her napkin.  
  
A bell sounded at the front door. "I'll get it" the three women shouted in unison. Rodmilla was the first to reach the door. The King's personal guard, Captain Chadwick, was at the door with a full escort of guardsmen and the King's personal carriage.  
  
"His Supreme Majesty King Francis, requests an audience with the Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent and her two daughters immediately." Rodmilla looked at the entire production and said, knowingly, "Is there something wrong Captain?" He leaned in and said, "No milady, the King wanted you to arrive in style."  
  
Rodmilla practically oozed with pride as she, Marguerite, and Jacqueline were welcomed into the great hall at Hautefort and were escorted to the throne room. Rodmilla had selected the most exquisite of dresses for herself and her daughters, making sure that Marguerite's was the most exquisite. The effort had been well worthwhile as every eye in the court was on them.  
  
They walked regally to the dais where they saw the King and Queen sitting on their throne, with Princess Gabriella standing off to the side smiling. What is that smug Spanish pig doing here? Once I'm Queen, the first thing I'm going to do is declare war on that third rate country and wipe that smile off her face Thought Marguerite.  
  
The King and Queen looked at the two with forced smiles, everything they did was exaggerated and smug; their very existence irritated Francis and Marie. King Francis cleared his throat and spoke to the court, "As you all know, our son Prince Henry has been missing for several weeks, he's gone off to Paris to say goodbye to the woman who betrayed him at the masque." He looked at Gabriella and then said, "now that the marriage contract with Spain has ended and our relationship has never been stronger, we feel it's our duty to find someone suitable for our son. Marguerite, please step in front of us."  
  
Marguerite, came up and stood before the King, and looked at all the courtiers in the room with a smug look of victory that irritated every one of them. They knew what was about to come and dreaded it.  
  
"Kneel" King Francis placed his sword over Marguerite's right shoulder, and continued, "Marguerite Sophia De Ghent of the House of De Ghent, I crown thee, Princess of the Blood Royal, the house of De Valois, with this crown comes all the respect and privileges accorded to it. Once you marry our son, you will have all the Power this title brings. Now rise and great your subjects."  
  
Oh, now there will be hell to pay, and if mother thinks she's going to control me, she's sadly mistaken Marguerite thought to herself.  
  
Part 31  
  
As the small rowboat finally reached their unmarked ship, Danielle looked at the vessel with wonder. She'd never seen the sea before, and when she was first brought over here, she was blindfolded and locked in a cold, windowless cabin and all she thought about was escape. Now that she was free and with her husband and friends, she felt relaxed and wanted to take in every sight, smell, and sound.  
  
Laurent reached over and docked the small rowboat against the side of the ship. To all outward appearances it looked like a no frills merchant ship, imagine Danielle's surprise when she walked up the plank and saw that the interior of the ship, it was simply gorgeous and her mouth dropped open in wonder. It was like a floating castle.  
  
"My darling, this is one of King Rodriguez's personal ships, he wanted to see his favorite, 'future Princess' returned safely." Henry said.  
  
Danielle was surprised to see Peter on board the ship, he was a kindly middle aged, Doctor that had served the Royal Family for over 20 years, he was actually the doctor who delivered Henry.  
  
"Welcome back!" said Peter, with a concerned expression on his face. He was shocked to see Henry and Danielle looking like they did. It looked like they've been through hell. He studied the two closely, despite Prince Henry's heavy beard and long hair he'd still noticed all the fresh bruises on his face, and noticed that he'd occasionally wince in pain. It looked like he hadn't eaten in the two weeks since he'd left the ship. Danielle, looked better than her husband, she was dirty and it looked like she was beaten as well, but it looks like the bruises on her face were about two or three weeks older, while his must have taken place within the last week. What is with the rope? He wondered to himself.  
  
Henry and Danielle both saw the shocked look on the Dr's face, and as if reading each others thoughts, both said in unison, "We must look like a mess." They both gave a hearty laugh, then Henry's legs buckled from underneath him and he passed out, from exhaustion.  
  
"Henry!!!!" Danielle screamed and panicked, "Dr. help him, please. He's my life..." Danielle said in between worried sobs. Porthos and Laurent were instantly by their side, they removed the rope picked Henry up and carried him into their quarters.  
  
Waiting inside was Francine, Danielle's personal attendant from the Castle whom the Queen recommended highly. Danielle was surprised to see the young attendant had made the dangerous Journey, during her brief stay at the Castle; she didn't have time to really get to know the young woman as much as she would've liked. During those first few days at the castle she still insisted on doing everything herself and Henry loved helping his wife get dressed in the mornings, and undressing her at night. It was part of their private time together that they cherished.  
  
"Francine, I'm going to need help, please go and get some hot water and a towel, and get that special disinfecting lotion." Francine ran into the dressing chamber and grabbed the necessary items, and handed it to the Dr.  
  
The Dr. continued, "Francine, please take these men to the special chamber we set up and see to their wounds, I will stay here and see to Danielle and the Prince."  
  
"Follow me, gentlemen." They started to protest, but relented when they saw the stern look that Francine gave them, in all the excitement what no one noticed was the sly smile that she gave Gustave who had a sparkle in his eyes when he saw her.  
  
Danielle waited outside the room while the doctor examined Henry, she felt so responsible for his condition, he wouldn't be here, in this mess, if it wasn't for me. I'm not good enough for him. Stepmother was right, I don't deserve him. Danielle sat down on the cold wood floor of the elegant little hallway and pulled her knees against her chest and quietly sobbed, all the self doubts that Rodmilla had beaten into her started to surface again. She couldn't bare the thought that they've come this far, only to loose him now.  
  
"Danielle" she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She looked up and saw the doctor, "How is he?" she asked.  
  
"He's going to be fine; he's just exhausted from the days without sleep and very little food. He looks like he's been brutalized and tortured! What happened to you two?"  
  
Danielle cast her eyes down to the floor, "Peter, it's a very long story, but Henry was captured by Buckingham and Le Pieu. He was thrown into a dungeon for four days. He was beaten and tortured mercilessly during the first two of those days. We don't know why they stopped. The best we can tell is they got overconfident as Buckingham's wedding day approached and decided to show mercy on all the men. He was going to hang them all as a present for Marian. Henry was hung, but fate was on our side when the executioner fell in a spot that allowed Henry to balance himself long enough for us to break the rope."  
  
She said as she started to cry again, thinking how close she came to losing him if not for Robin's brilliant rescue plan, Henry would surely be dead by now. Peter just looked at her not knowing exactly what to say. He was shocked at what he just heard. "Dr. can I see him?"  
  
"Yes, just be sure he gets plenty of rest. That order applies to you to. You've both been through hell and back. The King would have my head if he knew that you two have come this far only to die from exhaustion. I'll have an attendant draw you two a bath." He said with a smile on his face as she bolted into their chamber.  
  
Henry was awake and lying in bed, Danielle saw that he was ok, and ran to his bed, jumped up and threw her arms around him and they exchanged several happy kisses. "There, there...why the tears? We're safe and on our way home." Henry said in a soothing tone, as he wiped the tears from her eyes. They exchanged several light kisses, and just laid in bed and held each other for awhile savoring each others comforting embrace.  
  
The attendant knocked on their door to indicate that their bath was ready. Henry looked at Danielle with a smile on his face she knew exactly what her husband wanted to do. She flashed him a knowing, brilliant smile, "I'll race you." With that they both jumped out of bed and ran like excited little children towards their dressing chamber.  
  
"Here, lift your arms up. Let me help you out of that." Henry told Danielle, as he slowly lifted her dirty and tattered servant's dress over her shoulder. His heart twisted, when he saw the newly healing scars on her back and swore to himself that no one would ever harm her again. He stood there for a few moments and studied his wife's beautiful naked body.  
  
It'd been months since he's seen it and he wanted to savior the moment, he reached out to touch her and slowly caress her, which sent shockwaves of pleasure through her, she quickly moaned to herself as Henry continued to stare and lightly caress her, as if to make sure that she was real. He'd promised himself so often over the course of the last few months that he'd never take her for granted, and she would always know that she is loved and appreciated.  
  
"Now you," she said, and proceeded to unbutton his shirt and take it off. Throughout their long journey from Buckingham's she knew that he was hurting, he did a valiant job of covering his pain. She knew he was being strong for her, for the both of them. Once his shirt was off she finally saw his ravished back. His perfect features now scared because of her, she lightly put one of her fingers on one of them and she saw that he silently clenched his teeth.  
  
She held him close, careful not to put to much pressure on his back, she knew all to well how it felt to be lashed, and whispered, more to herself than to Henry, "Sometimes, I think that if I never met you, you never would've been hurt. Never would've had to kill a man, I know that must've been a painful moment for you. You wouldn't be here, so far away from home, if not for me. I'm so, so, sorry..."  
  
He ran her fingers through her hair, and lifter her chin up with his fingers forcing her to look at him, "listen to me, you are my wife and life, without you, I'd die. Two days of physical torture is nothing compared to the thought of you being in danger felt like. During the time I was locked down in Buckingham's palace, it was the dream of you being safe that kept me sane. It was when I thought of all the wonderful moments that we have shared together let me face death with pride in contentment."  
  
He said as a stray tear threatened to escape his eyes, "If I were to die tonight, it'd be with a big smile on my face with no regrets. I was a lonely, bitter, empty shell with a crown on my head until I met you. My life didn't begin until that day in the courtyard when I met you. Danielle, you Are and Will always be my Everything."  
  
Henry is the most wonderful man alive and never seizes to amaze me Danielle gave him a couple of pecks on the lips, before saying, "well, then...let's get you into the tub." She then took Henry's hand and led him to the tub and got in first, and playfully splashed some water at his feat and then grabbed his hand so that he could get in as well.  
  
The hot water felt so good against their bodies that they just sat there and stared lovingly at each other and caressed each others naked bodies while the water slowly did its magic and totally relaxed them. Danielle then proceeded to was Henry and massage his neck, she kissed the scars on his back and slowly rubbed the Doctor's special ointment onto his scars, Henry felt like he was in heaven or dreaming, he didn't know which but either way he felt like he was the luckiest man alive. He returned the favor and slowly washed and cleaned Danielle. She was reveling in his touch, he then took some of the ointment and rubbed it onto Danielle's back, again she moaned out in pleasure at his slightest touch against her bare skin.  
  
After he was done, he was getting ready to get out of the tub, when Danielle said, "wait just a minute, where do you think you are going? You've forgotten something." Henry looked at her quizzically, she then pointed to something, and his eyes opened wide, as she pointed to the razor and scissors. "Honey, don't you like the new me?" He said mockingly.  
  
"You, my dear, I don't like." She said coyly then leaned over and in between passionate kisses, said "You...my...darling Henry...I LOVE. The old you...the new you...the...YOU!" Then she continued with a chuckle "how would it look if the Crowned Prince of France showed up at the castle looking like some wayward Gypsy?" Henry laughed, thinking of the commotion it would cause. "Now stay still" She said, as she got out of the tub and walked over to the basin and grabbed the razor and scissors, she got back in the tub and began to put some shaving lotion on his face, with every swipe of the blade, she gave him a passionate kiss, turning it into an erotic game that Henry was enjoying immensely.  
  
After she was done she then trimmed his hair, after she was done, she admired her handiwork. Other than the bruises on his face, and the fading black eye, he'd looked like he did on the day she met him, "there, there's the face that I love" and kissed him even more passionately than before, truth be told, she hated the beard, and love feeling the smoothness of his lips against hers.  
  
With that they both got out of the tub, Henry picked out two matching light blue sleeping clothes for them. He helped her into a beautiful almost sheer silk nightgown that Gabriella had picked out for Danielle, and Danielle helped him into a pair of cotton pajamas. They walked into their chamber and were surprised to see a small candle light dinner waiting for them.  
  
There was a note on the table.  
  
"Dear Henry and Danielle,  
  
We had faith our Son would find you, our daughter and return you home safely. The castle hasn't been the same since the two of you left. We all look forward to your return and the day Danielle becomes the official Crowned Princess of France, our family and country can have no finer addition. We are proud of both of you. Enjoy your trip at sea and hurry home safely.  
  
Love,  
  
Mother and Father"  
  
Henry was shocked, the writing was in his father's hand, he whispered to Danielle, "never in all my life, until I brought you into our lives, did he ever show faith in my judgment or me..."  
  
"I think you two are more alike than either of you would care to admit". Danielle said with a chuckle.  
  
They sat down at the table saw many exotic foods. Danielle had never had seafood before and savored each and every bite of crab, lobster, oyster everything on the table. She was in heaven. She then looked at this strange drink on her table and asked Henry what it was, he shrugged his shoulders he had no clue. It was a dark color, she sipped it. It tasted like a hot liquid version of that Spanish Chocolate, mixed together with milk.  
  
She thought it was the most wonderful drink she'd ever had in her life.  
  
Henry then looked at the glass sitting next to him, and cautiously took a sip, like he was scared of being poisoned, Danielle laughed at him "go ahead and taste it you big chicken." He said, "hmmm this stuff is fabulous!" and then he drank all of it, when he was done, Danielle laughed again because he had this big gray milk mustache on his face, he looked at her and said, "What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing" she said as she continued to laugh. The rest of their meal was wonderful, then Henry surprised her, when he produced something from underneath the bed, her eyes grew wide, when she saw that it was a copy of Utopia. Danielle grabbed the book and held it to closely to her heart. "Shall I read it to you my lord?" "I thought you'd never ask" Henry responded, as he got underneath the covers, he turned the other side up so that Danielle could get in, she snuggled in close and rested her head on his chest, and opened the book and started reading a few chapters to him. They stayed up for a few hours discussing the book and how it relates to the people of France, they listened to the waves of the ocean crashing against the outside of their cabin windows, and the boat gently rocked them to sleep. They were both lost in their dream of the perfect Utopia...  
  
Part 32  
  
It has been two weeks since Marguerite has been Crowned Princess and she and Rodmilla reveled in their newly achieved status. Although the title didn't come with any actual power it came with perks that they both took full advantage of. The very first thing they did was move out of the manor and into quarters at the castle. The King and Queen made sure that their quarters were the smaller, less than elegant quarters that were located near the servant's wing.  
  
Rodmilla was disappointed that their quarters didn't overlook the gardens and weren't nearly as elegant as that Spanish Cow's Princess Gabriella, but she decided to wait until after Prince Henry and Marguerite were married, then she'd demand a room more befitting of her status. She was glad that she made Jacqueline stay at the manor; she didn't want everyone in the court to know that that fat pig was her daughter and didn't want her underfoot.  
  
She walked through the sitting room and entered into Marguerite's chambers, her daughter was busy getting dressed. "That dress is all wrong!" She angrily threw the dress on the ground. "Bring me something fit for a Princess!" Marguerite screeched at the terrified attendant.  
  
"Marguerite dear, what is wrong?" Marguerite turned around to see her mother, "Mother, this attendant is an incompetent moron!"  
  
"Don't worry precious, I'll talk to the Queen and make sure we get you another one." Rodmilla was getting a little perturbed at her daughter. Nothing was good enough for her, and she's become insufferable every since she's become a Princess.  
  
After several more tries, Marguerite's picked out a gray dress that was cut very low and reveled more than it should. Highly inappropriate for a Princess, but both she and Rodmilla thought it was perfect for her. They were standing in Marguerite's dressing chamber when they heard a knock on their chamber door. It was Rodmilla's little spy. The pudgy page bowed to Marguerite, "Your Highness", the King and Queen are having breakfast in the dining room.  
  
Rodmilla leaned in and gave the Page a few gold coins. It didn't escape Rodmilla's notice that the King and Queen kept their distance, and didn't bother to invite them to breakfast or dinner.  
  
They followed the Page down the Castle's elegant hallways. While they walked everyone bowed to show their respect and all the servants cowered in fear. Rodmilla loved this feeling of power and control that her new status as the mother of the future Princess of France brought her. She looked over at Marguerite who was wearing her crown on top of her head with pride.  
  
To think she almost lost all of this because of that tomboy Danielle made her blood boil. I'm sure she's either spoiled goods or dead by now. The only piece to this puzzle that's required is Prince Henry. My spies have been keeping tabs on him in Paris. The stories of his exploits and conquests means that Danielle is a distant memory to him, and even if she wasn't he can't do anything about it It felt like an eternity before they finally reached the Royal Dining chamber.  
  
When they entered the room they saw the King and Queen, Princess Gabriella and her Husband engaged in a conversation over their breakfast. The King and Queen were not happy to see these two. Every since they moved into the Castle they were always interrupting, always under foot and found them to be utterly irritating. But this sacrifice was a necessary evil if the full impact of their plan was to work.  
  
Besides with them staying in the Castle meant they were no longer terrorizing Danielle's family at the manor and it was easier to keep tabs on them and their plotting. The old adage, 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer' didn't escape the King and Queen.  
  
It has been fun watching them spend the last few weeks abusing their new status, alienating a lot of their fellow nobles in the process. They were quickly becoming pariahs amongst members of the court. And quite frankly the King and Queen felt that some of these nobles needed to be put in their place. It wasn't part of their original plan, but an unexpected and pleasant byproduct.  
  
Rodmilla and her vile daughter's actions over the last few weeks will leave them with very few allies in the court when they are finally dealt with. After these weeks of abuse by one of their own, the Nobles will be more than pleased with the sunshine, class and grace that Danielle will bring. They've now had a taste of the alternative.  
  
"Good morning ladies. Please join us for breakfast" The Queen said, it irritated her to see the smugness in which Rodmilla and Marguerite barged into the room without bothering to announce themselves or to show the proper courtesy of bowing. We never gave them the permission to be so informal she thought to herself.  
  
"I'm sorry Your Majesties we didn't know you all were in here. We'd love to have breakfast." Said Marguerite.  
  
After a few minutes of light conversation, the King looked at Marguerite and said, "Marguerite dear, someone recently told me that our peasantry are the legs that we stand on, and then told us that the Royal family didn't have the respect of commoners."  
  
"Surely, they were joking Your Majesty, Commoners are just that - common. Why should we care what they think?" Marguerite replied demurely. Rodmilla chimed in, "Don't you agree that it's much simpler to have a class of people who know that their proper place is to serve us, so that we can concentrate on the business of running the country? France would fall apart if people didn't know and keep their place."  
  
Gabriella's husband then spoke up, "well by leaving this system in place do you not feel that eventually the Peasants will get fed up and rise against us?"  
  
"Well then, let them eat cake." Said Marguerite with a chuckle.  
  
Until I met Danielle, I used to think the same as these two, I can't fault them for having the same views that I used to harbor The King cleared his throat and uncomfortably forced a smile.  
  
Princess Gabriella asked Marguerite "What do you think of Thomas Moore?"  
  
"Hmmm?" responded Marguerite quizzically.  
  
"Thomas Moore, you know the writer of the book Utopia?"  
  
"Oh, him." Marguerite really despised Gabriella and was trying to come up with an answer and tried stalling for time by yelling at a servant, "I asked for one Four Minute egg, not four One minute egg!" then she looked at her mother for help.  
  
"Good help is so hard to fine. Trust me, I know." Rodmilla chuckled, then continued "Marguerite prefers to spend her time living life, tending to the arts and charitable causes instead of being buried in a book." Marguerite then chuckled to the Queen, "Books are for those with little imagination of their own."  
  
"So have you heard from Prince Henry lately?" Marguerite asked.  
  
"He's still in Paris gallivanting around. We are so glad that you are his intended. Once he returns and with you by his side, he'll be forced to settle down and start accepting his responsibility." Said Marie with a concerned look on her face I hope the children are alright, it's been several weeks since he left for England and still no word.  
  
Rodmilla saw the look on Marie's face and thought that she was truly concerned about her son still being in Paris. The rest of the breakfast went mercifully quickly.  
  
I want to get away from this woman, but protocol won't let me Marie thought to herself, "Rodmilla, would you and daughter like to join Princess Gabriella and I for tea later?". "It'd be an honor Your Majesty".  
  
With that they all stood up and left the room, the King and Queen first followed by Princess Gabriella and her husband and then Maguerite and Rodmilla. Rodmilla was still upset at the attention and time that Princess Gabriella was getting from the King and Queen and would have to take steps to get rid of her.  
  
"Come dear let's take a turn around the gardens" Rodmilla asked Marguerite and took her by the arm, once they were out of the Royal Family's earshot, Marguerite screeched, "Mother, why is that Spanish whore still here? Did you see the way she tried to embarrass me in front of the King and Queen?"  
  
"Don't worry, she didn't succeed, you were marvelous at breakfast and we'll take care of her and her slimy country in due course. Now, let's go have some fun!"  
  
"Ohhh" Marguerite squealed with delight as they headed off to the courtyard for their walk around the gardens. They turned these daily sojourns into major productions. "Oh, darling, look over there, there's Celeste and Isabelle." she said pointing to two old women across the courtyard. These two grand dames where Rodmilla's rivals and had their own plots to get their daughters married to Prince Henry and Rodmilla especially loved rubbing her triumph in their noses.  
  
"Come along." She and Marguerite walked regally up to Celeste and Isabelle who momentarily forgot to bow before Marguerite, "How dare you not bow before my daughter." Rodmilla snapped at the two.  
  
They looked at Rodmilla with disgust and gave a halfhearted bow. Marguerite continued the verbal harassment, "You call that a show of respect? Perhaps a few hours in the stocks with teach you to respect those above your station." She yelled at the guards, to take the two to the stocks.  
  
The Royal family sat in their chambers and saw the entire incident unfold. They were shocked, amused, but not surprised. Celeste and Isabelle were friends and partners in crime with Rodmilla for years and like her plotted against the crown, the Queen never had the proof she needed to do anything about it, so seeing them thrown in the stocks for a few hours didn't upset her in the least.  
  
"This is just one more nail in their grave" said King Francis, the Queen just nodded knowingly.  
  
Part 33  
  
Danielle had her head cradled against her sleeping husband's muscular chest, his arms were still wrapped protectively around her, she marveled that even in sleep he never stopped protecting her. She moved her head so that her ear rested on his heart so that she could spend a few moments listening to the sound of his heartbeat, it played a wonderful symphony that she loved hearing in the mornings.  
  
She looked at his strong firm jaw line, his warm inviting lips closed and upturned in a  
  
curious smile of contentment. What are you dreaming about my love? Is it the children that we'll have someday? Is it the love that we finally got a chance to share last night? Is it the first time that we every kissed? Is it our Wedding? Those are dreams that I dream every night She thought to herself with a smile on her face.  
  
The last seven days have been a dream come true for her. Although they were too weak to leave their cabin and the Dr. insisted that they spend these days in bed, it'd been like a virtual Paradise. She thought back over the last few days spent entirely alone virtually in bed the entire time with her husband. She smiled as she remember the three days of eating alone in their cabin, sharing long baths, simply lying in bed holding each other and talking. She loved the sound of his voice, his feeble attempts to bait her into arguments, which she happily obliged.  
  
They were slowly returning to their former selves, the soreness that they felt from their long ordeal finally started to subside and as their lovemaking last night proved their energy level was finally getting back on track. Danielle didn't realize how tired and exhausted they both were until that first night onboard when they slept for almost two days at sea, they barely had enough energy to get out of bed to eat.  
  
With a smile on her face, she reached up and lightly kissed Henry on the lips, she knew he'd instantly wake up at her slightest touch, my he's a sensitive sleeper she thought as she saw his eyes open, "I love you." She said to him.  
  
Henry looked at his wife with adoration in his eyes he loved the fact that her voice was now the first sound that he'd heard in the morning. I'd give all the own just to hear the sound of her voice he'd thought to himself, "Good morning my love, how are you feeling today?" He asked.  
  
"Wonderful!" She said with that brilliant smile that warmed his heart every time that he saw it.  
  
"Well, then, what would you like to do today?" He said with a hint of mischief in his eyes. After last night he knew exactly what he'd like to do.  
  
"Make love to me Henry"  
  
"You madam, are reading my thoughts again." He said as he proceeded to bend his head down and started to lay a bunch of lightly placed kisses on her forehead and neck, the playful teasing was starting to drive her wild with anticipation, he saw that he was having the desired effect on her and continued to play with her, every time she turned her head so that there lips would meet he found another area on her body to kiss and caress, eventually he couldn't hold back, he just had to feel her soft subtle lips upon his and placed a slow, long, passionate kiss on her lips that was filled with all the love and devotion that he felt for her.  
  
She readily accepted his lips on hers and his tongue mixed with hers. They both opened up their bodies to each other and once again became one with each other, god, and the heavens.  
  
After a few hours lying in bed holding and comforting one another, listening to the waves of the ocean outside their cabin window, and reveled in the feel of the ships rocking along the waves. Danielle was the first one to break the silence, "I'm Famished!"  
  
Henry smile, "So am I!" he said with a knowing grin. Danielle jabbed him in the ribs, "You sir are insatiable!" She said and kissed him passionately before getting out of bed.  
  
Henry was breathless, "Where...are...you...going. Get back here and finish what you just started you tease" he said with a grin. She looked at him with a coy expression and mischief in her eyes, "if you behave yourself, I'll finish what I started after we have something to eat" she said as she rang for Francine to bring them something to eat.  
  
After Henry and Danielle had their breakfast and another round of giving themselves over to absolute pleasure. They heard a knock on the door, when Henry opened the door.  
  
"Good morning Doctor."  
  
"Good afternoon Your Highness, how are you and Danielle feeling today?"  
  
"We've never felt better in our lives!" Danielle said from behind them. Peter looked past Henry, and blushed when he saw that Danielle was still lying in bed, dressed of course.  
  
"Well, if you two don't mind I have to give you a checkup. Your Highness please wait in the dressing chamber while I exam Danielle." Henry started to protest but relented, the one person the Royal family took orders from was Peter. He walked over to Danielle and gave her a kiss before heading to the dressing room.  
  
"So how are feeling Danielle?"  
  
Danielle didn't know why, but she still felt extremely self-conscience being examined by a Doctor. "I'm fine other than all the poking and prodding you are doing."  
  
"Well, dear, it's a necessary evil" He felt her pulse and continued to have a light conversation with her, "so how are things between you and Henry?"  
  
"Oh, Peter things have never been better. These have been the happiest three days of my life. Once we return, you are going to have to figure out a way to confine us to our chambers more often." She said with a sheepish grin and blush.  
  
"Madame, are you suggesting that I help you and Henry shirk your obligations?" He said in mock horror.  
  
"Well, sir, the thought did cross our minds." She chuckled. Peter had a way about him that Danielle loved. His demeanor so kind and she liked the fact that he was so down to earth.  
  
"How are the men? How's Gustave!?" Danielle asked.  
  
"Everyone is fine milady. During the battle at Buckingham they sustained minor cuts and bruises, and like you and Henry were also dehydrated. All they needed were these three days to rest and recuperate."  
  
"Henry told me that you delivered him. What was he like when he was a child?"  
  
"Oh, he was much like he is today. A little terror, running around the castle, always getting into scrapes. The Queen tried to provide him with playmates, but Henry never seemed to get along with any of the children of Nobles. Even at that young age he always seemed suspicious of their motives and thought they were only playing with him because of who he was. He kept to himself until Captain Laurent came into his life, he told me it was the first time that he felt like he had a true friend, someone who liked him for who he was - not what he was."  
  
Danielle's heart went out to Henry, as she could imagine him being a lost lonely little boy who was forced to live a pre-determined destiny, never knowing who he could trust. No wonder he was trying to run away that fateful day that we met.  
  
"Well Danielle, everything seems fine. The scars on your back are healing nicely and there will only be a couple that will be barely visible, the bruises on your face and eye should be completely gone within the next three weeks. It looks like all the rest and return to proper eating has done you a world of good. After I examine that husband of yours, I suspect you'll both have a clean bill of health and will be able to leave the cabin."  
  
"Why, sir, would we ever want to do that?" She said as they both laughed.  
  
Henry heard the laughter and wondered what was going on in the chamber. The doctor came to the door and told Henry it was his turn. When it came to seeing the Doctor Henry was a huge coward, he absolutely hated getting prodded, poked, and stuck with needles.  
  
He started to protest until Danielle challenged his manhood and reminded him that the sooner he gets done, the sooner they can go back to doing what they were doing.  
  
With an invitation like that Henry rushed the Peter to hurry up and finish. He gave them both a clean bill of health and much like Danielle, Henry's scars will fade in a few months, and the cuts and bruises on his face will also take several months to completely disappear, although he may have a small permanent scar above his left cheek.  
  
After the Doctor left, they quickly resumed the activities that consumed them in the morning. When they finally got dressed it was mid afternoon. "Come, let's go for a stroll on the deck" Henry said to Danielle.  
  
She was so excited to actually see the Ocean from the deck of a ship. When they left their cabin, Laurent and the men were milling about and said, "So you two have finally decided to come up for some 'AIR'" he said with a knowing tilt in his voice, when caused the couple to blush and everyone else to laugh at them.  
  
Danielle saw Gustave sitting on the deck, painting the beautiful ocean and engrossed in a conversation with Francine, she noticed definite sparks between the two and took a mental note to give him the third degree later. They were so involved in their conversation that neither one of them noticed Danielle sneak up behind him and yell, "Boo!"  
  
Gustave was so flustered that he jumped out of his chair and accidentally spilled some paint on a horrified Francine. Gustave turned around and saw that Danielle was the cause of this, "Danielle! Your horrible little snipe!" He said and playfully punched her in the arm.  
  
Henry let his wife spend a few minutes visiting with Gustave and Francine, before he went to reclaim her. She and Gustave were entertaining Francine about tales from their childhood and Danielle had just started to break out into uncontrollable giggles when he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He whispered into her ear, "say your goodbyes dear, I think these two want some privacy besides there's something you simply must see."  
  
Danielle was still laughing and talking with Gustave and Francine when Henry literally dragged her away. They walked to the other side of the deck, "Ok, what was so important that you had to be so rude?" She asked mockingly annoyed. He looked at her and said, "First...this" with those words he leaned in and kissed her until he took her breath away. Then once they came up for air, he said, "and this" he pointed to her right, she looked over and saw, two beautiful White Wales playing in the water, but beyond that she saw the most breathtaking sight she'd ever seen, and started to cry....  
  
As Danielle looked into the distance she saw the beautiful Beaches of FRANCE. She cried out with shear joy, loud enough for all the men on the deck to hear her, "WE'RE HOME!!!!!!!!!!" All the men broke out into cheers and laughter, D'Artagnan brought up a several bottles of rare Spanish wine that King Rodriguez had hidden aboard the ship, he'd left specific instructions for the Spanish Captain of the ship not to let anyone open it until they had returned safely.  
  
All the men lifted their glass as Captain Laurent gave a heartfelt toast, "To Henry and Danielle, welcome home. May you two live a long and happy life!" The men clinked their glasses together and drank and had a hearty good laugh. For some strange reason, the ship waited until dusk to dock, Danielle was curious as to why but in her sheer joy of just being home decided to let it pass.  
  
Once the ship docked, they all piled aboard their small rowboat and rowed to shore, as the beach got closer and closer, Danielle and all the men felt their hearts beating faster and faster, but none was more excited than Danielle. For so long she thought she'd never see her homeland again. Before she was kidnapped she never thought that much about her country, sure she was a patriot, but she still took all the beauty and splendor that was her homeland for granted, she'd made a promise to herself then and there that never again would she take France, her people, or even it's beautiful language for granted ever again.  
  
Once they reached the shore, Danielle immediately kneeled to the ground and much to everyone's surprised, kissed it. She then threw herself onto the ground and waved her arms wildly in the sand, with a huge grin on her face yelled at the top of her lungs, "I'M HOME, I'M HOME, I'M HOME!"  
  
Henry went to her and smiled as he held his hand out to her. She then got up and gave a halfhearted attempt to show some dignity and attempted to wipe the dirt off her clothes. She smiled sheepishly, "sorry, I got carried away". Everyone in the group just laughed. Especially Gustave, who knew his sister only to well, he would've been shocked if she didn't do what she just did.  
  
Danielle reached into her small should pouch, that Leonardo had made for all the men to carry their food rations, and removed the Jar that contained the English soil. Much like she did in England, she held it close to her heart and then reached down and picked up a handful of French soil and placed it into the Jar and mixed it together.  
  
Everyone, except Peter and Francine - who looked at Gustave, who just nodded, understood exactly what she was doing and just smiled.  
  
The men walked for about a 1/2 a mile to a hidden grove and saw Robert and a couple of the Count's men who were left behind to guard the horses and the two unmarked carriages.  
  
"Welcome back Sire, Danielle." Said Robert. "The King sent a message a few days ago, that is for your eyes only. He left strict orders for you to read it before we head back."  
  
"Dear Henry,  
  
I'm proud of you son. If you are reading this letter it means that you were successful in your efforts to rescue Danielle, we are anxiously awaiting your arrival. However, you cannot return to the castle with Danielle, there have been some developments with the Rodmilla situation. I know that you are eager to bring her home, but in order for our plan to succeed, Rodmilla must not know that Danielle has returned safely. Our little decoy in Paris is doing a very nice job of being you. The Old You, I might add. Word of your Paris exploits has spread like wildfire. Just like we planned.  
  
As soon as you arrive, we'll plan our end game for this little drama. In the meantime, safe journey and god speed.  
  
Your  
  
Mother and Father"  
  
Henry gave instructions for Robert and one of Duboise's men to ride ahead and tell his father that they would arrive at the Gypsy camp in approximately days. Danielle who over heard the conversation came up behind her husband, "Eight days, if we push it we can get there in three days!"  
  
Danielle suspected that Henry was trying to divert her attention away from the inevitable confrontation between her and her stepmother, he'd already confirmed to her what she'd already guessed that Rodmilla was the mastermind behind her kidnapping and went so far as to launch an assassination plot against Father, but Henry and Father were up to something and all Henry would say was, "don't worry, it's all being taken care of."  
  
"Well, darling since we can't go home right away, I have a surprise planned for you." He said with a mischievous grin. Danielle doing a dead on impression of Marguerite, "Ohhh...I love a good intrigue!" Her impression of Marguerite was so accurate that it unnerved Henry, and he mockingly admonished her, "Don't ever do that again."  
  
Continuing her impression; she looked at him and curtseyed exactly like Marguerite, "Do what Your Highness?"  
  
"Now stop that." He said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Stop what?" They both started laughing.  
  
Count Dubois, came up to Henry, "If we're going to arrive at our destination within the next two days we need to get started." He said with a knowing grin.  
  
Danielle was dying to find out what the surprise was and where they were going, but she knew Henry well enough to know that he'd never divulge a special surprise that he'd planned for her.  
  
Henry, Danielle and the rest of the group spent the next two days riding through small towns and villages, to all the onlookers they looked like nothing more than a ragtag group of Gypsies, several of the local townspeople recognized Rowan, but all of the peasants failed to recognize Henry out of his Royal garb. He'd finally resigned himself to the fact that his subjects had no idea who he was, as they rode through the villages, Henry and even Danielle were stunned to see the levels of object poverty that existed throughout his Kingdom, Danielle whispered to Henry, "I never thought that stepmother could be right about something. She used to always scold me and say, 'no matter how bad things get, they can always get worse'". Henry just looked outside the carriage window and quietly nodded to his wife, holding her hand tightly.  
  
Rowan picked this route to travel on purpose because he knew that the Prince rarely visited this part of the country and wanted him to see what kind of conditions a vast majority of his people really lived under. He'd hope that after witnessing what happened in England, and seeing what is taking place in his own back yard would spur him to do something when he eventually becomes King. Rowan had no doubt that with Danielle by his side that Henry would become the compassionate ruler that France needs.  
  
After another day of traveling, the carriage finally came to a halt Danielle stepped outside and was shocked to see the most splendid Castle that she'd ever seen. They were at the drawbridge and Danielle looked around and saw that all the servants tending the land seemed to be extremely happy and inviting. She looked at Henry who smiled at her, "Henry is this one of the Royal Estates?"  
  
"No darling."  
  
One of the guards stopped the troupe of strange Gypsies at the gate. "State your business" he commanded. Danielle looked at Henry, trying to figure out what was going on. Count Dubois then walked up to the man and said, "Please tell the Duke that Count Dubois requests an audience with him."  
  
The guard motioned for the Count and his little Gypsy Caravan to ride up until the door. Danielle was still confused trying to figure out what was going on. The Guard motioned for the Count to come in, who insisted that Danielle, Gustave and Henry come with him. They entered the grand foyer where Danielle was awed by all the beautiful tapestries and the gold tilling on the spiral staircase.  
  
"Count, state your business and then leave." Said a voice from around the corner, everyone in the room turned around to see a very regal and stately looking man approach them. The man looked at the Count quizzically, Count Dubois had a reputation that preceded him, and everyone in this region knew that not only was the Duke extremely wealthy and powerful but he had a reputation for being generous and kind to strangers.  
  
As the Duke approached them, Henry and Dubois who where standing in front of Danielle, who was struggling to get a glimpse of the Duke, slowly stepped aside. The Duke's eyes went wide when he saw Danielle he'd thought he'd seen a ghost.  
  
"Nicole!?!" The old man's memories started flashing back, to a long ago forgotten memory, this young woman is the splitting imagine of someone long lost.  
  
When Danielle saw the old man, he bore a striking resemblance to her father. He looked very much like an older version of him, Danielle's eyes grew wide as she put all the pieces together and realized who this must be.  
  
Henry, with a huge grin on his face said, "Danielle, may I introduce you to Duke Françoise Charles De Barbarac, your father's twin Brother."  
  
Part 34  
  
Charles' mouth dropped open when the young scruffy looking Gypsy man said the young woman's name; he was flabbergasted and didn't know what to say, "Da...Danielle...Danni?" He quietly whispered with a mixture of skepticism and hope.  
  
Danielle couldn't believe it, it was like she was looking at a reflection of her father, and his voice, oh his beautiful voice, is so much like Papa's! She remembered back to the day at the monastery when she told Henry, 'I'd give anything just to hear the sound of my father's voice again." She looked at Henry with so many tears that they started to blur her vision, she felt like her knees were going to buckle, Gustave seeing what was about to happen rushed to Danielle's side and held her steady, trying to calm her. Henry quickly ran over and put his arm around her waste to give her support.  
  
Her darling Henry had done the impossible and brought her beloved Papa back to life. Danielle's heart was pounding so fast, and so loudly that she was completely over come. She continued to look at the Duke and Henry meanwhile the Duke was staring intently at Danielle and Henry.  
  
Charles' heart was beating wildly, his heart and mind were fighting an intense war with each other as he stared intently at this young woman and listened to what the young shifty looking Gypsy just said, "Danielle, I'd like you to meet your uncle"  
  
How could this be? Rodmilla told me that shortly after Auguste passed, Danni fell from a tree and died when she was eight years old? Why is she with Rowan? Who is that young scruffy looking Gypsy she's with? He kind of looks like an older version of Prince Henry  
  
He saw that this young woman was just as stunned and dumbfounded as he was and the only people that knew what was going on was Count Dubois and this young shifty looking Gypsy who seemed to be deeply in love with this young woman. She bares an uncanny resemblance to Nicole and Auguste He tentatively decided to get to the bottom of this, and in a kind and gentle voice tore his eyes from Danielle and looked at the Rowan, "Rowan what is the meaning of this? Who is this woman and why did you bring her here?"  
  
Rowan was getting ready to speak, when Charles noticed the Gypsy raised his hand in an arrogant fashion to silence him. The young man cleared his throat and then began to speak in an tone that was mixed with combination of pride, love and slightly regal (obnoxiously so, Charles thought) "Sir, this is my wife, Danielle De Barbarac, the daughter of Nicole De Lancret and your brother Auguste De Barbarac."  
  
Charles' heart and eyes told him that he was speaking the truth and he was about to throw open his arms, before his mind flanked his heart, "What kind of trick are you trying to play on me young man? Whatever it is will not work. Danielle De Barbarac died when she was eight years old!"  
  
Danielle's eyes went wide, and she started sobbing uncontrollably, after all these years she couldn't stand the thought of being rejected by her only known blood relative, a man who was her father's twin brother, his voice pierced her heart and tour open a wound that she didn't even know existed, she reached her arms out to the Charles and fell to her knees sobbing, "no, no, no.." The emotion of the moment was too much for her, she blacked out.  
  
Part 35  
  
Charles' face went white when he saw the young woman fall to her knees and black out. His mind went blank and his heart was twisting in agony he was at a lost of what to do, if this was his niece, he'd just caused unimaginable heartbreak to her and he didn't know how he would make it up to her. He stood there helpless, motionless, and in this one instance his entire life flashed before him, all his wealth, power, influence never could've prepared him for the agony that he was feeling at this very moment, he looked over at Danielle's husband, pleading for him to do something.  
  
Henry stood motionless, in shock at what he'd just heard, What did he mean Danielle died when she was 8 years old? How could he say that? Everything that I've heard about this man was that he was kind and generous; much like Danielle described her own father. What have I done? I should've prepared Danielle for this, instead of springing all of this on her at once Henry's mind was racing, he took a deep breath, then turned around to tell Gustave to go get Peter and Francine, he was glad that he'd already left.  
  
Peter and Francine ran into the room behind a panicked Gustave, "Sire, what happened?" Peter asked as he bent down to look at Danielle, Peter immediately took charge of the situation, he demanded Charles show him to a room where he could look examine Danielle.  
  
Henry picked up a motionless Danielle and followed Charles to an elegant guest bedroom that luckily was on the first floor. Francine had already found the dressing chamber and ran and got a cold cloth to put on Danielle's forehead a glass of water. After a few minutes of excitement and worry, Danielle started to awaken, when her eyes fluttered open, the first sight she saw was Henry looking at her, his eyes where filled with guilt.  
  
"I'm sorry darling, I meant for this to be a happy surprise for you. I couldn't give you your father back, so I wanted to try and give you the next best thing. I should've warned you first. Can you ever forgive me?" He said with a stray tear coming to his eyes as he caressed her cheek.  
  
"There's nothing to forgive" She said, after Francine handed her a drink of water.  
  
Charles was staring at this scene, still trying to figure out what exactly is going on, he was surprised that a Gypsy band would have a Doctor traveling with them, and even more surprised when the nurse, called Danielle "Her Mistress." When the doctor came in he called this Gypsy whelp Sire, could it be? No, it's impossible, he's in Paris and why would he be with my niece and dressed as a Gypsy, with Rowan, no less. None of this is adding up. The only thing he was absolutely certain about was that this had to be his niece.  
  
He saw Danielle was still looking at him intently and her eyes spoke volumes to Charles. Her eyes pleaded for acceptance, understanding and love.  
  
Charles went over to her bedside and placed his hand on top of hers, and quietly said, "Danni please forgive me. You must understand after I was told that my beloved niece died a few short months after my brother I found myself lost in the wilderness for years, wondering how could this happen? The last words I'd spoken to your father were out of anger, after I heard that he died, I wanted to honor his memory by taking care of you, but then that was taken away as well. Now after all these years, a band of Gypsies show up on my doorstep, claiming that you are my niece? My heart and eyes cannot deny the truth you look just like your beautiful mother. Can you forgive a foolish old man?"  
  
Danielle jumped out of bed and gave her Uncle a big and long hug. She was so overcome with happiness and joy that she started to cry again, before breaking out into uncontrollable giggles. Henry looked at his wife and his heart warmed at the delight she was having at this moment. Charles was a little taken aback at the overwhelming display of affection that Danielle showed towards him; he looked at Henry with a stunned face.  
  
Henry shrugged his shoulders and grinned broadly, "I'm sorry sir, but if you want to become a permanent fixture in my wife's life you'll just have to get used to her extreme displays of happiness."  
  
Charles smiled as he looked at Danielle then looked again at Henry, "Sir how can I ever repay you for giving an old fool a second chance to right the wrongs of the past?"  
  
"The look on my wife's face is all the payment that I need." Henry said as he sat next to Danielle and held out his hand to him, with a smile on his face "welcome to the family". Charles happily took it and grinned, "I'm sorry, you never did tell me your name. How's it possible that Danielle is alive and how did she end up with Gypsies? She was born to wealth and by all rights should have inherited my brother's estate"  
  
Henry grinned, "I apologize for being so rude. In all the excitement I thought I told you. My name is Henry De Valois and I believe you've already met my lovely wife Danielle De Valois".  
  
Charles' mouth dropped open in stunned disbelief, "De Valois? The Henry De Valois? How is that possible? I heard you were gallivanting around in Paris? Why are you dressed and keeping company with Gypsies? How can you be married to Danielle?" Charles' had a thousand questions all swirling in his head and his mind was racing.  
  
"Sir, it is a very long story, which we'd be happy to share with you later, but first you must answer a question for us. Why did you insist that Danielle died when she was eight years old?"  
  
"Sire, years ago my brother and I were extremely close, like two peas in a pod as our mother used to always say. Growing up we were each other's best friend and only company for years. When we were growing up our father always expected Auguste and I to take over the family estate from him. Auguste always felt trapped by our wealth and status. He never much liked the idea that his life was pre-planned for him and would constantly run away."  
  
Danielle looked at Henry and smiled with pride, her Papa and Henry were a lot more alike than she ever thought.  
  
Charles continued, "After years of being at loggerheads with Auguste, our father decided to compromise. Auguste was allowed to spend several years studying in Paris. Father thought that after spending a few years studying in Paris he would grow to appreciate the wealth and privilege that his status as a wealthy landowner afforded him. Unfortunately for my father, once Auguste arrived in Paris he reveled in the freedom that being a 'commoner' brought him. I must confess I felt the same as Auguste, but I didn't have the courage of my convictions like he did."  
  
"After being in Paris for two years, he met a young beautiful woman, in a small antique bookstore. He told me that he was captivated by this woman's passion for life, he said the first time that he met her she spouted off to him and started quoting Thomas Moore."  
  
Henry and Danielle looked at each other and he playfully slapped her in the arm, and whispered, "Mother like, daughter". They both giggled.  
  
Charles looked at the pair with a slight smile trying to figure out what's so funny. Danielle apologized profusely for the interruption and was excited for him to continue, "I'm sorry Sir, please continue"  
  
"Danielle, dear, please I insist you call me Uncle Charles" He said with a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir" He gave her a stern look "I mean Uncle Charles. Who was the woman in the bookstore? Was she my mother?" Danielle asked with the enthusiasm of a child.  
  
"Yes dear, she was. The Comtesse Nicole De Lancret, she was the daughter of a very wealthy Paris family." Henry and Danielle almost fell out of the bed when they heard this.  
  
"How did they end up in Hauteford? Why didn't they ever come to court? What happened to their titles? When I asked my mother about the Comtesse Nicole De Lancret she had no idea who she was," asked Henry.  
  
"I'm getting to that part, Sire. But first you must know that although our family have always been wealthy, we've always kept to ourselves, my parents never cared much for the politics of court, so it was extremely rare when my father felt there was a need or reason to visit the King. I suppose August and I just kept that tradition going" Said Charles, slightly annoyed at being constantly interrupted while telling his tale.  
  
"As I said, Auguste shied away from his status as a wealthy land owner and when he met the beautiful young Comtesse, he was captivated by her passion for life. When he started to pursue her, she had no idea how wealthy he was, and Auguste went through great lengths to hide that fact. He'd actually told her he was studying to become a teacher - which in fact was the truth. His passion was always reading: his dream was to one day set up a small school and teach peasants how to read. He wanted to be sure that Nicole loved him for who he was and not what he was, and that she did. When I visited my brother in Paris he glowed like I've never seen him. Nicole was truly mesmerizing, you Danni, look just like your mother when I first met her."  
  
"I Do?!" Danielle asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes, you are her mirror image."  
  
"Now, can I continue my story?"  
  
"Yes, please go on." She encouraged enthusiastically.  
  
"Well, your father fell head over hills in love with your mother, and she did the same. For the first few months of their relationship the two were inseparable, always together, laughing, arguing, kissing, you should've seen it. The chemistry between those two would've been all they needed to stay warm on a cold night. They shared a similar passion that you two seem to enjoy." He said with a smile.  
  
"As much as your parents loved each other, Nicole's father disapproved of the relationship she had with Auguste. Her father didn't think Auguste was good enough for his only daughter and forbad her to see him; he went so far as to sign a marriage contract for Nicole to marry a wealthy Irish Prince. Auguste went to Nicole's father to try and reason with him at that point the situation went from bad to worse. Upon hearing the news Nicole ran away from home, defying her father to be with the man she loved. Nicole's father was so irate that he disowned his daughter and refused to even meet Auguste "  
  
"Why wouldn't Papa be good enough for mother? He came from a very wealthy family." Danielle asked with the innocence of a child.  
  
"Danni you must understand, that to a father no man is good enough for their daughter. Also Nicole's father didn't approve of Auguste hiding his wealth from Nicole and he thought your father was being irresponsible in denying any assistance from his or her family. He thought that his daughter deserved a husband who was willing to provide the level of comfort and status that his daughter was used to. What he didn't understand was that Nicole despised the trappings of wealth. She was perfectly content to sit in the study and read with your father and work the land. She took great pride in tending to the lands at the manor."  
  
Danielle put her hand over her mouth; her heart went out to her parents who sacrificed so much to be together. She never knew this part of her family history.  
  
"After the debacle with Nicole's family took place, Auguste was especially worried about introducing her to our father. Much to Auguste's surprise, father saw the positive change that Nicole brought out of Auguste and treated her like a daughter. He absolutely doted on her. For their wedding present, father gave Auguste a small piece of property in Hauteford for the happy couple to make their way. After a few years of tough times, Auguste and Nicole turned the Manor De Barbarac into a grand estate. Our father was so proud of Auguste and Nicole's determination; he was amazed at the change in the property when he saw it. August still dreamed of building a small school on the property, but before he could throw himself into that project he found out that Nicole was pregnant with you."  
  
Henry looked at Danielle and saw that she started to tense up at what was about to come next. Charles noticed Danielle's reaction as well, "Danni, your mother wanted nothing more in the world than to have you. During her pregnancy all she talked about where the hopes and dreams that she had for you, she knew that you would be someone special, before you were born she read and sang to you every night. She positively glowed. The entire family - mother, father, myself, and of course Auguste were at the manor during the final month of her Pregnancy. We all anxiously awaited your arrival. Unfortunately the doctor didn't notice that your mother had weak blood until it was too late. She lapsed into a fever during the last two weeks of her pregnancy, and you arrived earlier than expected. She had a long and difficult birth. Even though she was clearly dying, her only wish was to see you live, and live long enough to hold you at least once. After you were born, she held you in her arms with a smile of contentment on her face. She said she was going to heaven knowing that she and Auguste were responsible for creating a perfect little 'angel'"  
  
You can say that again Henry thought with a smile. He saw Danielle stand up and walk over to the window, she stared out the window and quietly sobbed to herself, "thank you mother, father for all that you've done, I promise I'll make you proud of me." Henry got off the bed and walked over to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure they are already proud of you dear."  
  
Charles agreed, Danielle then looked at him, "sorry about that, please continue..."  
  
"Well after you were born, Auguste heart was filled with unparallel joy and heartbreak at the same time, after he buried Nicole, he devoted the rest of his life to you and your happiness, at the same time he became a little more distant from us. I think he couldn't bear to see us because we reminded him of the last few weeks of Nicole's life and he wanted to forget that part of himself and only wanted to think of you and the future that you would have. The last time that we saw you, you were three or four years old. He still had a dream of building a small school to teach peasants, but he had his hands full with you."  
  
"After eight years of being alone and moping around here, I convinced him that you have reached an age where you needed a mother figure." Danielle's eyes again grew wide and her expression and demeanor soured. Charles wondered what that look meant.  
  
He rang for an attendant to bring some tea for everyone to drink. After a few minutes, he continued, "After several months of arguing and convincing, Auguste agreed to at least consider the possibility. On one of his business trips to Paris he met an acquaintance of mine, the Baroness Rodmilla De Ghent. August and the Baroness seemed to hit it off fairly well, there wasn't any love in that relationship but the Baroness seemed attentive. This time Auguste was desperate for you to have a mother figure in your life so he started showering her with gifts, and played the part of a wealthy land owner."  
  
"I believe that although he stilled loved Nicole, the Baroness filled a need for companionship that he was missing. During one family dinner at our estate Rodmilla positively doted on Auguste, and expressed excitement at the thought of gaining another daughter. She said that her daughters couldn't wait to have another sister to play with. I watched her closely during these days, she seemed a little to eager to merry Auguste, and seemed a little too interested in our Family's fortune, but Auguste was happy and I didn't want spoil his chance at happiness."  
  
"My wife"  
  
"Wife?" Danielle interrupted  
  
"Yes, dear, your Aunt Constance, I'm sorry I thought you knew. She's a part time teacher in Paris and is due to return home in the next few weeks. We got married shortly after Auguste and Nicole. She'll adore you when she meets you."  
  
Danielle was so excited at the prospect of having not only an Uncle, but now an Aunt as well. All this time she thought she was all alone in the world. She just smiled. "I can't wait to meet her Uncle Charles" she said as she smiled at him and then Henry. Henry himself wasn't expecting all of this. Rodmilla made a serious mistake when she told Henry that Danielle had an Uncle, she lied about him living in Paris, but it didn't take much to track him down here in Avignon and originally he wanted to meet him first, but fate gave him an excuse to bring him and Danielle together earlier than he'd intended. Charles is confirming what he already knew that Danielle was his perfect match, his soul mate. Henry listened intently as Charles continued.  
  
"For some reason Constance never liked or trusted the Baroness, she thought that she was using Auguste to get closer to the Royal Family. Rodmilla assumed that since the Manor was one of the most productive lands in the province and its close proximity to the Castle meant that Auguste had connections in the Court. My wife always suspected she was a backstabbing social climber. But for Auguste's sake and your sake I made her keep her opinions to herself."  
  
"I prayed that she was wrong and that you two would grow to love each other, like Rodmilla said. The way she treated her daughters gave me pause, but I ignored the signs. Rodmilla and Auguste got married after a relatively quick courtship. All I know after that is Auguste died the day after he brought Rodmilla to the manor."  
  
"Rodmilla had convinced my father that Auguste needed funds to keep the manor going, but was too proud to ask for it himself. My father agreed to give her a large monthly allowance. We didn't even find out that Auguste died until four months later. My father was irate. We sent word that we wanted you to come and live here in Avignon with us, but the Baroness told us that you and a young friend were climbing trees and that you fell and hit your head. She said the doctor tried everything in his power to save you, but all was lost. She said that you tried to hang on and fought valiantly but finally subcommand three days later. She sent us a copy of your death certificate with her letter."  
  
"We were all so unbelievably shocked and saddened. After that we felt that the least we could do is let her keep the manor, because it is what Auguste would've wanted. She promised to maintain it in his memory. My father gave her a large trust to help her manage the estate in his name. After that, we all quietly went on with our lives with a huge void in our hearts. Mother and Father moved to a small estate on the coast and Constance and I stayed here. We'd finally put all that sorrow and heartache behind us and then you show up on my doorstep...alive...dressed like a Gypsy...married to the Crown Prince of France who is dressed like a Gypsy...."  
  
Henry and Danielle looked at each other and Danielle had tears in her eyes, the depths of Rodmilla's cruelty continues to amaze her, Henry went over to his wife and kissed her and held her to comfort her. Henry then told Charles the story of Danielle's life all the cruelty displayed against her stepdaughter, the mental and physical abuse, the years of plotting to get his crown, how Rodmilla squandered Auguste's fortune and how the manor is a former hint of its glory days, how most of the property was sold, that fateful day in the orchid, his and Danielle's courtship, their encounter with Rowan, Danielle being sold to Le Pieu (who Charles knew and detested), their rescue, their Gypsy Wedding due to the Marriage Contract with Spain, Rodmilla's scheme with Le Pieu and Buckingham to kidnap Danielle, their plan to rescue Danielle, then Danielle and Robin returning the favor by rescuing him, Danielle's fierce battle with Le Pieu, Henry killing Le Pieu, and their return home.  
  
"So you see..." Henry was saying when he noticed Charles' face hardened expression and the look of murder in his eyes, he exploded, "That witch put us through years of hell all to get a stupid Crown? She could've had anything she wanted if she showed an ounce of kindness to us or Danni! When was her trial, I hope she had a painful death!" He said.  
  
Henry and Danielle lived the tale and experienced all the emotions so often that now they could tell the story without it having the same effect on them that it once had, the knowledge that they were in each other's arms was a soothing and calming effect on them.  
  
"Uncle Charles, she is still at the manor"  
  
"WHAT!!!!! How can you let that woman roam free?!?! You claim to love my niece and you have all the power in the world to protect her and you LET her remain free? Your father has had men beheaded for FAR LESS than what that bitch did to Danni!"  
  
Danielle was scared, up until now this man seemed to be kind and understanding, but now he was frightening her, although she definitely understood the emotions.  
  
"Sir, please understand, we couldn't do anything to Rodmilla without endangering Danielle, plus we didn't have any proof until recently." Henry then said forcefully with bitterness in his voice, "Trust me Sir, my Father and I have plans for her. She will get what's coming to her. On that you have my word." Henry said as he put his hand out to Charles.  
  
Danielle didn't want the rest of this day dwelling on the past, she wanted to lighten the mood, "well then, with all of these rooms, I'm sure you won't have a problem letting my wayward Gypsy Prince and I stay for a few days? Just hide your valuables. My husband isn't the most trustworthy sort, just look at him, claiming to be the Prince of France. Really..." and playfully punched Henry in the arm.  
  
With that Charles just laughed and gave Danielle a huge bear hug, "Welcome home Danni!" He released her and then said, "Let's go get your friends and have a celebration of your return."  
  
Henry, Danielle and Charles walked out of the bedroom they were in and saw all the men and Francine waiting for them in the Foyer, Charles motioned for one of his assistants that they would have some houseguests for a few days. Charles gave everyone an impromptu tour of the Estate which was huge and took almost 2 hours to complete, Henry marveled at how happy his servants were, Charles explained to him that "if you show people kindness and respect, they'll respect you, work harder and will remain loyal".  
  
When they got back to the main house, they entered the huge, stately dining room where there was a huge spread waiting for them. All the men ate better than they had in literally months after dinner Charles had an attendant bring up some Ale, he toasted god for returning his beloved Niece to him and thanked her for giving him a second chance. The rest of the evening was spent sharing stories about their various adventures, then playing games like truth or dare.  
  
Over the next few days everyone had a grand time. Danielle's heart was once again filled with joy and laughter and with anticipation for the future as Henry has returned her beloved father to her. She looked at Uncle Charles with admiration and love in her eyes. Every night she continued to thank god for bringing Henry into her life. None of this would have been possible if not for her wonderful considerate Henry.  
  
Part 36  
  
Henry was smiling as he watched his beautiful wife sleep peacefully in his arms. The previous few days here at Charles' estate have been a continuation of this perfect dream world that he and Danielle created for themselves. Their path to each other's arms was long and difficult but they survived and thrived on these challenges. He smiled at Danielle's suggestion that they spend their last night on her Uncle's estate outdoors. She went to the kitchen and personally made their dinner and carefully packed it. Imagine a Princess that can cook! They rode out to a small private garden and sat under the stars just talking and laughing each other.  
  
The night they shared their first kiss in the Gypsy Camp he'd dreamed of sharing many more such nights with Danielle; just the two of them alone, looking at the stars, sharing their hopes and dreams for the future, playing "secrets" and just enjoying each other's company alone, away from all the pompousness and formalities of the court.  
  
Henry and Charles spent a lot of quality time together getting to know each other over the past few days. He was really impressed with Charles. When it came to expressing his views the man was just as passionate and feisty as Danielle was. He didn't fear Henry at all and he found his brutal frankness refreshing. His views surprised him, especially when you consider Charles was a very wealthy and powerful noble. Boy, passion must run in that family. I wonder if our kids will share Danielle's passion and spirit? He thought to himself.  
  
They've been together long enough for him to tell when Danielle was actually sleeping or just lying in his arms and thinking. It became a game for them to see who would make the first move and 'demand' to be 'satisfied' - it became a game of wills for them. She's just as insatiable as I am, what happened to the timid woman that I married, I turned her into an animal Henry grinned wolfishly and quietly chuckled to himself. This time Henry couldn't help himself as dawn approached, he leaned in and gave Danielle light, feathery kisses on her soft inviting lips so that she'd open her eyes.  
  
Playing along with the little game that Henry was playing Danielle promised herself to keep her eyes crushed shut, this is hard, his lips are so intoxicating she thought to herself as she forced herself to remain still, this game was played for a few minutes before Henry stopped. He saw Danielle's mouth twitch and then turn into a smile.  
  
As her eyes slowly fluttered opened, she looked into her husband's eyes and saw the reflection of the stars in them. She gave him a brilliant smile as she said the words he longed to hear, "I love you...Henry".  
  
Henry's heart leapt a beat when he heard these words and could hear her say it till eternity, his feelings deepened for her every time he heard them. Henry smiled brightly and just whispered, "Danielle". Danielle just sighed deeply and then looked and stared at the stars and then looked at their brilliant glow.  
  
"Make love to me under the stars..." Henry said. Danielle smiled as she won the battle with him this time, she knew that lately she was the insatiable one and was only too happy to comply with his request. Making love under the stars was a new experience for both of them. The danger and impropriety of it was intoxicating to both of them. The fear that they may get caught excited them.  
  
They also felt that sharing their love under the stars added a whole new level of spirituality to their lovemaking. It felt like there was nothing blocking God and Fate's view of their reverence for each other and by extension their dedication to the holy spirits who brought them to together and continues to keep them together. In one perfect moment Henry and Danielle once again cemented their love for one another as their bodies, spirit, faith and this time the very stars themselves all became one.  
  
When they were done the both held each other, "Look" Danielle said pointing to the sky, Henry smiled as he saw a shooting star.  
  
"Make a wish" He said  
  
"Don't need to, I have my wish..." Henry looked at Danielle curiously, as she smiled contently at him, "he's holding me, talking to me, loving me, saving me, protecting me, adoring me, smiling at me, his heart beats in perfect synchronicity to mine, he can read my thoughts, he's my soul mate, my wish came true the day I met you my love."  
  
What did I ever do to deserve her? Henry thought to himself as he leaned in and kissed her passionately, interrupting her speech. They both looked at each other lovingly and watched the most beautiful sunrise that they'd ever seen. The sun was shining brightly over Uncle Charles' estate.  
  
Henry ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her lightly on her for head; they both sighed deeply and touched their foreheads together. Henry closed his eyes thinking this was a perfect moment and he laughed to himself thinking how many of these perfect moments can one man stand or deserve. Just a few months ago, I thought I'd never see her again, three weeks ago I was on the wrong end of a noose, and now, here we are He'd never get over how close he came to losing her and would appreciate every single second with her and cherish it as though it may be the last moment they'd be together. The last few months taught him not to take anything for granted.  
  
Danielle looked at him attempting to read his thoughts again, and by the expression on his face and the look in his eyes she knew exactly what he was thinking - because she couldn't help but think the same thing; she promised herself to treasure every moment she had with her husband and friends and family.  
  
"You know I never did thank you"  
  
Danielle was lost in her own thoughts and didn't quite hear him, "hmmm?"  
  
"I never did thank you" He repeated.  
  
"Thank me for what?" She had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
He smiled, "Well, besides forgiving me about the masque, besides marrying and loving me. I never thanked you for saving my life, Yet Again, back at Buckingham's"  
  
I didn't think he saw me she chuckled, "Oh, that little thing? A girl does what she can Sire." She smiled, as she looked him in the eyes, she loved his eyes; everything just seemed to reflect brilliantly off them including the love he had for her.  
  
Henry mockingly admonished her, "What's my name?"  
  
"What do you mean Your Highness?" She giggled. She still couldn't imagine her husband as a Prince and that she was married to the future King of France.  
  
"Do you honestly refuse to say my name? Comtesse" He said with a laugh.  
  
"Now you stop that" Danielle said, as she playfully slapped him in the head. She hated to be reminded of her little "deceit" and she hated to be addressed formally, unless it's Mrs. De Valois of course.  
  
"Please I beg of you any name, for anyone who can quote Thomas Moore is well worth the effort," Henry said with a laugh, as he fondly remembered the very first conversation that he'd had with his wife.  
  
She played along, "I fear Sire that the only name that I may leave you with is..." She paused for a beat, and saw Henry's expression, then with great satisfaction "Mrs. Danielle De Valois."  
  
Henry had a little chipmunk smile on his face that became broader, "well then. I guess that's that. Tell me Madam what is your husband's name so that I may call upon him; for he is indeed the luckiest man in the entire world."  
  
"Sire, I fear that you two would not get along. You see, you are arrogant and have no pride. While my husband is the kindest, most generous man that I've ever known; he looks at life and sees it for all its glorious possibilities. He takes pride in his land and people."  
  
Henry smiled, and playfully said, "Well touché mi Lady, I guess I shall have to seek him out for council"  
  
"Well, Sire, I believe you shouldn't have to look too far." She said before reaching her hand out and putting it around the back of his head. She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss, before saying "Henry".  
  
"Danielle" he said as he leaned in gave her another kiss.  
  
The talked a little more before Danielle told him, "It's getting late and we have to leave today. Can we come back for a visit?" Danielle asked excitedly she hated to leave her Uncle's Estate it was a little slice of heaven, and she hated leaving this little private slice of heaven under the stars that they found as well.  
  
"Of course we can dear. However I fear that once we get back home, our specific obligations will take up a lot of our time. But I promise we'll return for visits." He said.  
  
At the words 'Specific Obligations' Danielle felt a panic attack coming on, I totally forgot about all that awaits us when we return home, Stepmother, Nobles, return to Protocols, Royal Wedding. I'm not prepared for it. How can I ever face stepmother? "Oh my! When we return, I'll be Crowned Princess! Henry, please, I don't know if I can do it, can't we just keep things the way they are?" She asked pleadingly.  
  
I never get tired of her saying she doesn't want to be Princess. She loves ME He stroked her hair, "Don't worry you'll be fine. You my dear are the strongest, most dynamic woman that I know. You will dazzle every noble. Have you forgotten you are responsible for the new era of piece between Spain and France? I'm also sure Robin is quite taken with you and we'll have a new unshakable bond with England because of you. As for the Princess thing, don't worry we'll protect you and you have Mother to teach you everything you need to know."  
  
"Well with you by my side, I'm sure it'll be fine." Danielle said.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to mention, you inspired another project for me. One that I hope we'll be able to do together!" Henry said, he knew she'd get a little upset at the prospect of facing and getting used to be in a Royal so he'd hope this project would be a good way to ease her into it. He's been dying to tell her his idea for weeks, but never found the right moment to tell her, until now.  
  
Danielle's eyes lit up, "A project that we can both do? Really?!" she said with excitement.  
  
"Yes, my eyes have been opened to the plight of our people. You were right, these are the people OUR legs stand on and that position deserves respect and recognition. I fear that living in the Castle and only socializing with nobles has blinded me to the plight of our every day subjects - most of whom do not even recognize us when we are not dressed properly. You were right you know, I was arrogant and didn't care for anyone - but myself. My own problems now seem petty compared to what everyone else in this country is facing. They say you can't truly know what a person goes through until you live in their shoes. Well over the past few weeks, I've lived and traveled as a Peasant, and I must say the treatment we received traveling through our Country and England has been shocking and quite a revelation. How often in the past few months would our lives been easier if people recognized me?"  
  
As he held her hands and looked into her eyes, he continued, "What was the common reaction when people did realize who I was? What was your reaction when you first met me?"  
  
Danielle smiled at the memory then frowned as she recalled the fear she felt when she realized that it was Prince Henry she hit with the apple.  
  
"You said, 'forgive me, I did not recognize you and for that I know I must die'. To think you feared for your life the first time that you met me."  
  
"Henry..." Danielle started to say something before he put his fingers on her lips to shush her.  
  
"I've become painfully aware that our subjects respect us out of FEAR not Loyalty or adoration. We have to change the perception of the monarchy if WE are to see France through a new Renaissance. If we don't do something now, I fear that in a few years we may have to face a Peasant uprising. It was too easy for me as an outsider in England to start one there, and we have to make changes in our country so that our peasantry will not feel a need to rise against us."  
  
Danielle was thinking about all that Henry just said. He was right things were bad in France, just as much as they were in England. Living at the manor she was blind to the true poverty that existed throughout the countryside, and she could definitely attest to the poor treatments servants receive. "But what can we do about any of this?" She asked.  
  
"Well, Rome wasn't built in a day and we can't make too many radical changes overnight without upsetting the Nobles and the whole structure of our society. We need to take baby steps. Building a University where anyone can study no matter their station is but one step. The next step, which you just inspired, is a regular series of Community Forums and visits throughout the country. Nobles and Commoners alike will be able to attend these forums and voice their opinions and ideas. It'll be a way for us to be prepared to address the needs of our people when we become King and Queen, and hopefully people will learn to respect us for whom we are, not what we are." He said with a smile.  
  
Danielle thought that he was the most wonderful man alive and would be a great King one day, one she'd be proud of. She threw her arms around him, "Henry, a Community Forum is a Wonderful idea!" She said as she kissed him tenderly.  
  
Henry smiled, "Well then, I guess it's time for us to return to the house, before your Uncle sends Laurent after us."  
  
Part 37  
  
As they rode in the darkness of the night, Gustave quietly chuckled to himself thinking how radically his life has changed over the last few months. Several months ago he was a lowly nobody painter with big dreams that he'd never thought that he'd be able to achieve. He constantly worried about his sister being trapped at the mansion with no hope of getting out.  
  
He'd always had a strong distaste for nobles and royalty, now the Crowned Prince of France is my 'Brother In Law' and my sister will soon become the Crowned Princess and Future Queen "Imagine that" he said to himself.  
  
"Imagine what?" Said Porthos who was riding next to Gustave and overheard his newfound friend and 'pupil' speaking to himself.  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking about how much my life and all our lives will change once we return home" Gustave said, as he looked at Henry and Danielle riding their horse, holding each other tightly.  
  
Porthos surveyed their small caravan, forever on alert, he saw that Dubois, another Gypsy, and young D'Artagnan took the lead position on the trip home, while the carriage with the Doctor and Francine was in the middle, and Aremis on the left side, with Henry holding onto Danielle tightly as she took the rains of their horse for this portion of the trip, on the other.  
  
He noticed that Henry and Danielle had retied the rope that they gave them for the journey home. He thought it was foolish and dangerous for them to ride bound together like that, but he'd come to realize that the Rope became a safety blanket for them. They were understandably scared to be separated, considering all that happened to them, and all that waits he could blame them. Besides, they are stronger together than separate "Yeah, they are something. She's been good for him and will make a fabulous Queen one day. One I'd be proud to die for."  
  
"Yes, Danielle is something; this whole situation is still extremely weird. We were just servants a few months ago. Now I can count the Prince of France and his mother the Queen as dear friends. My idol, Le...Leonardo De Vinci is now my mentor! Ne...Never...In a million years could I have dreamed all of this." He said with the wonder of a child.  
  
"What?!?" Porthos looked stunned.  
  
"Yes, Danielle was a servant. You didn't know? I...I...thought it was common knowledge amongst the men."  
  
"Porthos was away tending to a family emergency during Henry and Danielle's courtship," said Athos who was riding on the other side of Gustave.  
  
"Oh, so you don't know the entire story of their relationship? It's quite a remarkable tale."  
  
Gustave then told Porthos the entire story. Porthos' eyes grew wide in amazement at all that transpired, he'd wondered how Rowan and the Prince met, and why Danielle wasn't crowned Princess yet. He'd just assumed that it was because she was kidnapped before they could have an official ceremony. Prince Henry was always impetuous and it wouldn't have surprised him if he eloped.  
  
"Everything makes sense now. I knew she was special, but I didn't know just how much. A Royal and a Commoner - this union could definitely unify France, more so than I originally thought. No wonder she was unlike any other courtier that I've ever met. She's spectacular."  
  
"My god, don't tell her that, otherwise I'd never be able to live with her. It's bad enough she's going to become a Princess and then Queen someday" Gustave said in mock horror.  
  
The two men laughed at Gustave's playful familiarity with their future Princess.  
  
Porthos and Athos were born nobles and like Henry raised to respect protocols - especially Royal ones, and people's stations. In their world the kind of informality that Gustave and Danielle displayed would be looked down upon harshly.  
  
Porthos left home for adventure and became a well-known Pirate, before finding his calling in the guard. Porthos still looked and acted like a Pirate, Gustave thought, with his long shoulder length black hair, his beard, and his lust for life. Everyday was an adventure for him, he was scared of no man, and Gustave admired that about him.  
  
On the other hand, Athos, with his short brown hair, clean-shaven look, was a closed book. He was extremely intelligent and worldly for someone his age; he couldn't have been much older than Henry. To all outward appearances he seemed very energetic and happy but his eyes told Gustave that he was harboring a secret that was eating him up inside. Being a painter you learn how to study people, it was a very useful skill to have.  
  
As the men continued to laugh, Gustave started to tell his companions jokes about Danielle that had the two men busting a gut. Everyone in the small caravan looked back at the threesome and wondered what was so funny.  
  
Danielle hearing all the laughter turned around and saw her brother holding court, "I bet they are sassing us Henry". Henry just shrugged his shoulders and happily looked at her as she turned her head around and stuck her tongue out at Gustave, who returned the favor.  
  
Gustave and his companions laughed even more, before Henry turned around and mockingly yelled in a 'grown up voice', "Now children, don't make us come back there!"  
  
Athos looked at Henry and then said to Gustave and Porthos "I must confess my young friend, that if you asked me last year, if I would die for Prince Henry. I would've said yes, but I wouldn't have done so with pride."  
  
"Why not? He's not at all like I expected him to be. I thought he'd be arrogant, self centered, and snobbish. Danielle told me he was as much the day she first met him, and we never liked Royalty and despised Nobles growing up."  
  
"Well, my boy just a few months ago you and Danielle were right. Henry was spoiled, arrogant, irresponsible, and didn't care at all for his people. We've spent many a night chasing after him, after he'd foolishly run away from the castle. His only interest was himself, he was in charge of the Guard, but even that duty seemed to be a nuisance for him. Laurent told us not to take it personally, that the Prince was scared to care about anything for fear that he'd have to care about everything and he'd go stark raving mad." Athos said.  
  
Porthos defending Henry said, "Imagine how you'd feel if your entire destiny was planned for you before you were even born; your every move, your ever step, right down to who your bride would be. Not only did he have to deal with that reality but then everyone only saw him for What he was, not Who he was. Then he met Danielle and it was like an incredible weight was lifted off his shoulders. He's a totally different person now, more open, honest, and down to earth, he no longer adheres to strict protocols. In essence, Danielle has made him Human." Gustave and Athos nodded in agreement.  
  
The three men continued to ride and chat about everything from politics, to court life, to their dreams for the future.  
  
As dawn broke, Danielle was still controlling the rains of their horse and loved the feel of having Henry's strong hands wrapped around her waist. She looked down for a moment at the beautiful locket that Uncle Charles gave her, and smiled. It was a specially made locket that was forged out of pure gold in the shape of the De Barbarac family crest, which was a beautiful bird she opened the locket and just sighed.  
  
"They are a beautiful couple. Charles was right you are her splitting image" Henry said with a smile as he looked over her shoulder and saw his wife staring at an old picture of her mother and father on their wedding day.  
  
Danielle stopped the horse and stared into his eyes, "you know I've never seen her before, and had no idea what she looked like. Whenever I asked someone about her, they'd get a very sad expression and would never answer my questions. You not only gave me my Uncle back, but you've given me the mother that I've never known. I don't think I said how much I loved you today." She started to cry before she kissed her husband passionately. "My love for you grows deeper with each passing day. I love you, Henry."  
  
"And I love you Danielle", he said as he leaned in and gave her a kiss. With that Danielle took control of the horse again and started to gallop ever forward. After another hour or so of riding, Henry tapped her on the shoulder said, "Look!"  
  
Her heart started to beat fast, as she realized where she was, it was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. She looked far ahead and saw high on a cliff the monastery.  
  
The early morning fog had covered its view if Henry didn't point it out she would've rode right past it. "We've finally made it home." She told Henry excitedly as she kicked her horse to go faster and faster. D'Artagnan and Dubois were startled when they saw Danielle and Henry's horse blow past them like a bat out of hell. "I'll race you!" Danielle yelled at the perplexed men.  
  
Danielle loved the feel of the wind her hair, as she rode the horse, what she loved even more was the fact that she was finally home. Her smile faded as they rode past the manor, she saw Maurice and Louise tending to the land and wanted to stop. Henry sensing what she was about to do, "we can't darling the Baroness may see us."  
  
"Don't be silly, she's probably at the market, what harm could it do for us to stop?" She was getting ready to do just that when Henry reached over her shoulders and took control of the rains to force the horse to keep going. Danielle knew Henry was right, that the Baroness would get what's coming to her very soon - she just had to be patient. A single tear fell down her cheek as she rode by. She didn't notice the big smile Louise had when caught a glimpse of their back. She ran excitedly to Maurice and Paulette and pointed at the streaking figures; they all hugged each other and cried.  
  
As the Caravan reached their destination - the Gypsy Camp, a loud raucous cheer echoed throughout the valley. Esmeralda ran up to Dubois and kissed him with passion and force. They've been apart way too long. Danielle ran over to Esmeralda, dragging poor Henry along and gave her a big hug. Henry just stood there and laughed hysterically, he was so happy to be home and once again among friends.  
  
Esmeralda was so overcome with emotion she was shocked when she first saw Henry and Danielle. They looked like they are recovering from being through hell. Although the bruises were fading, they both looked thinner than the last time that they saw them. Rowan looked more ragged and bruised than usual as well, it must've been a heck of an adventure that they were on, she was going to ask what happened, but decided to wait until later to find out.  
  
"Let me look at you two!" Esmeralda said with a huge grin. She then gave Henry and Danielle a warm embrace, wrapping her arms around the both of them. Glad that they returned safely.  
  
Henry turned to Laurent, "Go and inform my parents that we are back, tell them that I'll  
  
come by tomorrow morning to discuss the Rodmilla situation." Danielle frowned at the mere mention of her stepmother's name.  
  
"Henry, how do you expect to go to the castle without Rodmilla finding out?" Asked Danielle.  
  
"Don't worry dear there are many ways to get in and out of the castle without being seen." He said giving Laurent a wry look that made him laugh. Danielle wondered what that look and laugh was about and guessed it had to do with their Henry and Laurent's wayward childhood.  
  
"I'm sure there's someone else who would love to see you Captain." Danielle said with a sly grin. "You better watch it Laurent, Danielle will have you two married by nightfall. Run, run now, there's no escaping once she gets going" Henry said with a howl of laughter.  
  
"Well, Your Highness, marriage seemed to have done you a world of good." Laurent said with a hint of irony and a chuckle. Henry was pondering what Laurent meant as he got on his horse and rode towards the castle.  
  
Part 38  
  
The rest of the day was spent relaxing; Henry and Danielle rowed out to Esmeralda and Dubois private little getaway to celebrate being home. They felt guilty about using it, knowing that Esmeralda and Rowan haven't been together in several weeks, but the Gypsy couple insisted that they take it, saying that Henry and Danielle were still newlyweds and deserved as much private time together as possible.  
  
As the sun set, they rowed back across the small pond, with the rope still tied to their wrists, it was time for dinner and Henry looked forward to the camaraderie that dinner time brought at the Gypsy camp. Since he and Danielle were still tied together he was forced to help her and the other ladies prepare the dinner and set the plates. Danielle looked at him as he grabbed a bag of flower like a little child, spilling it all over the ground, Danielle and himself.  
  
"You really are a klutz", she said with a giggle, and then she dumped the remaining flower on his head. All the women applauded. He smiled, "if only the courtiers could see us now, their future King and Queen, actually preparing food. What a scandal!"  
  
"I'm the one preparing the food, Your Highness. You are just making a mess." Danielle said. He shrugged his shoulders and then kissed her passionately, which caused all the women to scream again with giggles and applause. He took a regal bow and said, "Ladies, the next show will be in 5 minutes, as soon as my wife catches her breath". Danielle's face turned red as an apple.  
  
Once the food was finished the Gypsies set up a huge row of tables by the roaring barn fire. After all the plates were set, everyone sat down. "Who is going to say grace tonight?" asked Esmeralda.  
  
It was tradition in the Gypsy Camp for a different member of the band to give thanks to the almighty. Since this was a special celebration, she looked to Rowan to do it, who turned to Henry and Danielle, "Why don't one of you two do it?" They were both honored to be asked to do it, Gypsy tradition called for only members of the band were allowed to give thanks at the dinner table.  
  
Everyone at the table held hands and bowed their heads. As Henry started to open his mouth he was startled to hear the sound of approaching horses. Henry and Danielle looked up and saw four plain looking carriages enter their camp, he wondered if it was another band of Gypsies joining them for dinner.  
  
Now what?! He thought with exasperation as he looked at Rowan, "Are you expecting company tonight?"  
  
"No, Henry" Rowan replied with a concerned look on his face, no one outside of his band, not even the King and Queen, knew the location of the camp. Like Henry, Rowan and the rest of the immediately went on alert.  
  
"Henry, who could it be?" Asked Danielle, he wearily shrugged his shoulders he was finally home and just wasn't up for another fight or challenge tonight. He looked at all the men at the table they all put their hands on their swords, readying themselves for yet another battle.  
  
As the carriages finally came to a full stop, everyone waited for a few moments to see who was inside - after seemingly forever, an elegant older woman got out, followed by an older man.  
  
"Mother! Father!" Danielle yelled with the exuberance and energy of a child. She jumped up out of her chair and ran towards them. She felt a tug on her wrists and heard Henry scream "Ouch" as he hit the ground with a loud thud - causing everyone at the table to roar with laughter. In all the excitement she forgot that their wrists were still tied. She stopped and helped Henry off the ground, "Henry, I'm sorry, I forgot"  
  
She helped Henry dust himself off as he put his arms around his wife. The King and Queen chuckled when they saw what happened. Then they saw that they had their wrists bound together with a rope and wondered what that was all about. Hmm...kinky thought Francis with a sly smile on his face, Queen Marie saw the look on his face and simply said, "Oh, Francis, aren't you a little old to be thinking such things?" King Francis wiped the dirty thoughts from his head when he saw that Henry removed the rope and held Danielle tightly by the waist as he walked towards them.  
  
Henry proudly and confidently walked over to his parents like he was a conquering hero. The first thing he noticed was the obvious pride and respect that his father had for him now. As he walked towards his parents he felt his heart pounding, there were so many times in the last several harrowing weeks when he thought he'd never see them again. For the first time in his life he felt like was truly a man, able to take care of himself, his wife, and his Kingdom.  
  
"Henry, Danielle. You've returned!" Queen Marie cried tears of joy at seeing her children returned safely, she totally ignored all Royal Protocol as she ran to her son and enveloped him and Danielle in a long embrace. Henry seeing his father standing in the background, not sure what to do, he motioned for him to come and join the family embrace. Francis was stunned and happily obliged.  
  
"Oh my god, it's the King and Queen!" whispered several of the stunned Gypsies. "Well, of course, Henry is the Crowned Prince of France," muttered others. To be honest only a few members of the band knew that Henry was the Prince of France, many thought Rowan took a liken to Henry because of Danielle. During their first visit to the camp some members of the band thought the stories about Henry being the Prince of France were made up. Now, every member of the troupe knew the story was absolutely true.  
  
Henry never wanted to let this moment go, for the first time in his life, he felt like he was truly part of a real family. This was the first time since his earliest childhood memories that his father actually hugged him. He never wanted to let this family embrace go, he looked at his father and quietly said, "Father, Mother, I never said this before, but, I love you both and appreciate everything that you've done for me." The King and Queen were stunned at this statement. Their son has truly become a man in the past several months.  
  
"Thank you son, you don't know how much it means for me to hear you say that. All I've ever wanted was what was best for you and the Country." Said Francis, "and once again, I must say that you and France couldn't have done better than Danielle, welcome home daughter" he said looking at Danielle who had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you father." Danielle said.  
  
After they broke their embrace, Marie stared at both of them, and for the first time really looked at the two. She noticed all the weight that Henry and Danielle lost, the fading bruises on their faces, the scar that was healing next to Henry's right cheek. The slight almost non-perceptible wince Henry gave when he moved. Her children obviously went through hell. She put her hand to her mouth to cover her shock and looked at Francis who noticed the same thing.  
  
Danielle and Henry looked at each other, knowing what their parents were thinking, Danielle with a smile said, "We must look like a mess." Then Henry added with a chuckle "But you should see the other guy!"  
  
"What happened to you two? Why did it take you eight days to return? What happened to Buckingham and Le Pieu?" asked Marie.  
  
"Mother, Father, it's a long story, which we will tell after supper. You are going to stay aren't you?" Henry asked pleadingly.  
  
"Of course we are dear," said Marie adding, "If we're not imposing on Rowan."  
  
Rowan who had walked up behind them grinned to Esmeralda, "Looks like we're going to have company for dinner. We'd be extremely honored to have you join us for supper Your Majesties." He said bowing respectfully, which surprised Henry as Rowan never bowed to anyone, especially if it was on his own turf.  
  
Danielle looked at Rowan and smiled then she looked at the King and Queen's Carriage, and saw "Leonardo, Gabriella, Jacqueline!" She ran to the three and gave them each a big hug. Henry walking behind Danielle also gave the two women a hug.  
  
"Gabriella, what ever are you still doing here?" asked Henry.  
  
"I couldn't very well leave until I knew that you two were safe. Now could I?"  
  
Henry was growing fonder of Gabriella with each meeting. He appreciated her strength, intelligence, beauty, and grace. In their many conversations, he'd found her to be a lot like Danielle. "Thank you for staying. I'm sure Mother really enjoyed having you around. Once again, I'm in your debt. If it weren't for the strength of your convictions and passion, I wouldn't be with Danielle now. You have saved me, I mean us, and I'll never be able to thank you enough." He said as he gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"You really are quite a charmer." Gabriella said with a smile and a chuckle.  
  
"Marrying for love is the only reason two people should get married, Royal or Commoner. I've found my soul mate, and you've found yours," said Gabriella's husband as he held her tightly.  
  
"I see once again, fate has smiled kindly upon you my boy," said Leonardo who was pointing towards Danielle. "She certainly has, Sir, she certainly has..." Henry said as he looked at Danielle talking to Jacqueline.  
  
"Danielle, I'm so glad you are safe," said Jacqueline with tears in her eyes.  
  
"How have you been? Have you seen Laurent yet? How's everyone at the manor?" Danielle asked excitedly.  
  
After all that they have been through, all she cares about is my well- being thought Jacqueline with a smile on her face, "Why don't you ask them yourself" she motioned to the second carriage.  
  
Danielle looked at Jacqueline, curiously, then she looked at the 2nd Carriage and saw Laurent get out motioning to someone, then tears once again came to Danielle's eyes when she saw, "Maurice, Louise, Paulette" she ran happily over to them. They held each other in a long embrace it was just like the day she rescued Maurice.  
  
"How did you leave the manor? Won't stepmother know that you are gone?" asked Danielle with concern.  
  
"I shall doubt if mother or Marguerite notice or care. Didn't anyone tell you, they are no longer staying at the manor?"  
  
"What?! How? Why? This means I can return home!" Danielle said with pure joy and excitement, this was a dream come true for Danielle. A dream that she never dared dream, her stepmother and Marguerite were gone, out of her father's house. Now she can go back and turn things around.  
  
Jacqueline, knowing what Danielle must be thinking. "Didn't anyone tell you? Mother and sister are now staying at the palace."  
  
Danielle was stunned. "Now dear, don't worry. It was the only way we could ensure you and Henry's safety. Now that you two have returned, we can bring this game to its proper close" said Marie, holding Danielle's hand in hers.  
  
To lighten the mood a little, Marie saw the beautiful custom made gold and diamond locket that was in the shape of a small bird that was around her neck, "Dear that is a stunning locket!" She opened the locket and held it out to Marie and Jacqueline who were stunned at seeing the small photograph. "It's a miniature portrait, and it's so lifelike!" exclaimed Jacqueline.  
  
"Mother, I'd like to you see my Mother and Father." Marie's eyes went wide as she saw the beautiful little image it looked so amazingly lifelike, she'd never seen anything like it. "Child, your parents were a beautiful couple. And you are a splitting image of your mother!"  
  
"Where did you get that?" asked Leonardo who was staring in wonder at the lifelike painting, Danielle smiled brightly and proudly, "My Uncle Charles gave it to me!"  
  
"Your who? I wasn't aware that you had any other family," said Jacqueline. The Queen also had a perplexed expression on her face.  
  
"Yes Mother, Jacqueline. It turns out that stepmother had taken away another part of my life. My father had an identical twin brother named Charles he is actually the Duke of Avignon."  
  
"Your Uncle is the Duke of Avignon! His reputation is known throughout the Kingdom. He even saved my father's life once. My father used to speak highly of him. I've asked him to come to the castle several times and he's always declined my invitation, saying he had no interest in participating in the 'politics of the court'. Perhaps now, I'll finally get to meet the reclusive Duke of Avignon," said King Francis who had walked up behind them with Henry. "Yes, father, Danielle isn't a commoner at all. She's of Noble blood as well." Henry said bursting with pride.  
  
Maurice, Louise, and Paulette looked at each other with sadness in their eyes, thinking they failed their mistress yet again. They where well aware of Charles' existence but after Nicole died, Auguste had a bitter parting of the ways with his family and closed himself off from them. They knew Charles and Constance were fond of Danielle and were surprised and saddened when they didn't send for her. They figured the split between Auguste and his family was more severe than they thought and decided to let the matter drop and promised themselves never to tell Danielle of his existence. They didn't want to fill Danielle's head and heart with false hope of a possible reunion.  
  
"If she's of noble blood, why didn't her Uncle claim her?" Asked Marie.  
  
"One word. Rodmilla." Henry said with barely contained rage. He then told them the entire story of the De Barbarac family history and how Rodmilla schemed to get a trust out of Auguste's father and how she really ended up getting the title to the manor.  
  
"It all makes sense now. Is there anything that woman won't do?" asked the King.  
  
"It's the past, what matters now, is that we are all here, together, now," said Danielle. "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm starving, and our food isn't going to get any warmer  
  
With that they all headed towards the table.  
  
All the Gypsies had a grand ole time watching the Royals at the table. When they sat down, the King, Queen and Gabriella instinctively sat for a few minutes and waited for someone to bring them their meal, and were annoyed that everyone had already started eating before them. They were not used to eating in such an informal manner. The Gypsies watched them, curiously before Rowan had a hearty laugh, which broke the tension. Henry, who was sitting next to his mother, and Danielle who were sitting next to Francis, explained the lay of the land to them. That if they wanted anything they would have to get up and go over to the make shift buffet table where the food was spread out and get it themselves. If they saw something on the table they wanted they would have to ask someone to "pass it" to them.  
  
After a few minutes the Royals relaxed and had enjoyed this new experience. Gustave was entertaining Francine and the rest of the table, playing with his food and designing funny faces in his mashed potatoes and peas. Once Dinner was over the Gypsies formed a huge circle around the campfire and started telling stories. The story everyone was anxious to hear was the exciting tale of Henry and Danielle's rescue.  
  
Everyone looked to Danielle to tell the story, and she gave a very animated description of the last few weeks, flailing her arms wildly about, using fake English accents and picking up props. The entire camp was enthralled with her story telling ability; it was like she was putting on a one-woman play. She got to the part where she described her rescue of Henry and picked up a sword and dagger to demonstrate, then Robin's fight with Buckingham, her fight with Le Pieu, and Henry's last minute rescue. Henry described being captured and tortured. Gustave and Aremis described Henry's rousing, passionate speech to the English Peasants.  
  
"Danielle, I know you are talented with a sword, but I find it hard to believe that a woman can wield a bow and arrow. It's impossible!" said Francis.  
  
"Father, it's the 16th century, you'd be surprised at what women are capable off. Believe me, my wife is quite a shot," said Henry beaming with pride.  
  
"Come now Francis, if anyone can do those things, its Danielle," said Marie.  
  
Francis refusing to back down "Until, I see it with my own two eyes..."  
  
"Your Majesty, are you challenging me?" Danielle said, in the demure, innocent tone that Henry knew all too well. He looked at her and pleaded "no, Danielle, no". She ignored him and stared intently at Francis.  
  
Rowan, knowing Danielle as well as he did, knew what was about to happen, and instead of helping stop it, stoked the flames, "well Your Majesty, we have a bow and arrow over there that you to can borrow."  
  
"Rowan, you aren't helping," said Henry sarcastically.  
  
"Well, Your Majesty, do you accept the challenge?" asked Danielle.  
  
They both got up and went over the Gypsy's make shift practice area. All the men were watching, intently as she prepared, Athos whispered to D'Artagnan, "My money's on Danielle", who nodded in agreement.  
  
The King went first, he was old but he was still one of the best "marksmen" in the entire Kingdom. All Three of his arrows hit the bull's-eye. "Well, Danielle, do you concede?"  
  
"Nevaah" She playfully said.  
  
She looked at Henry and whispered, "I've done it again. I've let my mouth run away with me." She kissed him and picked up the bow and arrow from Francis. "Now father, remember, you asked for this." She said sheepishly.  
  
The King was extremely confident, all of his arrows were in the bulls-eye, that even on the oft chance she could hit the bulls-eye, there was nowhere for her arrows to land. Danielle studied the situation and then took aim, her first arrow landed dead center in the only spot it could. Everyone was amazed at what happened next, her next two arrows landed in the exact same spot, splitting each other in two. No one in the camp had seen anything like that before. Everyone broke out in applause even King Francis was impressed.  
  
She turned and took a self-conscience bow.  
  
"Child where did you learn to shoot like that?" asked Maurice.  
  
"Well, I had to do something while I was in England waiting to be rescued. Robin taught me. You should see him with a bow; I've seen him shoot four and five arrows at a time, all hitting their targets. He's one of the top archers in the world!! Now for my next trick," she said, before kissing Francis on the cheek. "Volunteer please" She then grabbed Gustave.  
  
"Wha...Hey...I...didn't volunteer!" Gustave said protesting. "Just stand still against that tree" Danielle said as she placed an apple on his head. Gustave wanted to run away but he was too scared so he stood there frozen. Danielle laughed at the panic on her brother's face. Danielle took aim, pulled back on the bow and let the arrow fly. Gustave's eyes opened with horror and as it got dangerous close to his head, he instinctively ducked causing the apple to start to drop. As the apple started to fall the arrow met it and split it in two! Everyone was amazed at the accuracy of the arrow. If Gustave was still standing there the arrow would've hit him in the scull.  
  
"Y...ou....you...almost killed me!" Gustave exclaimed!  
  
"No I didn't. I know you better than you think I do, brother. I knew you would duck at the last minute so I purposely aimed the arrow an inch lower." Everyone in the camp broke out in laughter and applause.  
  
"Son, she's your wife!" said Francis with a loud belly laugh.  
  
Henry stared with mock disgust at Danielle and she responded by shrugging her shoulders saying, "What?"  
  
"Oh, never mind. What am I going to do with you?" He asked.  
  
She smiled at him adoringly, "just love me," and then kissed him passionately.  
  
After the archery exhibition, the King motioned to Laurent, who went to the last carriage and broke out two barrels of the King's best ale. The mixture of Ale and the Gypsy's own homemade brew added to the festive evening that everyone was already enjoying.  
  
Everyone was sitting around the campfire when Leonardo, asked, "would anyone like to play a little game." The group nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ok, this game is called the Art of Wenching."  
  
"The art of what?" asked Gustave, which made everyone in the group laugh.  
  
"Wenching. My young apprentice. It's the technique one uses to impress the one they love."  
  
"How is this game played Leonardo," asked the Queen, who was instantly curious.  
  
"Well, we pick a man and a woman, they stand in the circle and the man demonstrates his technique to us." Who volunteers to go first? No one volunteered, "Come now all you big brave men can't be scared, our friend Gustave needs help with his lady friend" said Gabriella. Who looked at a blushing Gustave who was holding the hand of an equally embarrassed Francine.  
  
"Come Raul, let's show these French people how Romance is done in Spain." Gabriella said, leading Raul to the center of the circle. Raul then said, "Well my friends, the way to a woman's heart is through music. Next to the eyes, music has the ability to take one to another place in time." He then motioned to the small Gypsy band that was playing for the celebration, and they played a beautiful Gypsy love song." Raul and Gabriella danced as if they were lost in their own world they looked like two beautiful swans together. At the end of the song, Raul leaned in and passionately kissed Gabriella, much to the delight of the crowd. Gabriella blushed and they both bowed. Gabriella, then looked at Jacqueline and Laurent and said, "Next!"  
  
Laurent motioned to Jacqueline "Milady, let's show these folks how it's done."  
  
"Now, my friends and fellow gentlemen, if you want to properly impress a lady, one needs to only walk up to her. Stare into her eyes, say three little words, 'I love you' and then..." Laurent then put his arms around Jacqueline and bent her over and kissed her with unbridled passion. Jacqueline was stunned and completely out of breath. She then happily returned the favor.  
  
The couple held hands and bowed before an appreciative audience. "Next" said Laurent, looking at Danielle and Henry.  
  
"My dear Captain Laurent, you are not challenging us are you?" Henry said arrogantly.  
  
"I believe they are; husband." Danielle said with a sly smile.  
  
"Well then. Our audience awaits." Said Henry with a broad grin as he and Danielle got up and walked into the circle.  
  
"Now my friends to truly win a woman's heart over, especially one as intelligent, passionate, and elusive as the Comtesse Nicole De Lancret" Danielle winced at the memory, everyone around the circle laughed, as Henry continued, "one must use carefully chosen words, and take care not to display any arrogance when one is saying them."  
  
Henry then looked Danielle in the eyes, kneeled on one knee and placed her hand on his heart, then said,  
  
"Danielle, love was always supposed to be something wonderful to me. To watch it grow inside yourself, to feel your heart beside itself. Sometimes it hurts to love so bad when you know you've given all you can. Sometimes it hurts to even laugh. Sometimes the pain is just too much and it hurts like hell. That's the way love feels.  
  
True love has no hiding place. It's not something you just put away. It's always there inside of you. And it shows in everything you do. Here we are the two of us, so full of love and trust, dying for moments of tenderness whenever we're near. Fate has been harsh to us, fate has been good to us, fate has brought pain and suffering to us, fate has torn us asunder, fate keeps us together. I know that if there is any chance for us to have ever lasting happiness we have to learn to let the past go, forget all the pain we knew, and share the joy and happiness of the present and the future.  
  
Sometimes to love someone means opening oneself up to the hurt and unbearable pain that love can bring. We've been through hell and back and survived. Our love is stronger, deeper, and still intact. Love is laughter, love is pain, love is lost, love can be challenging but love is what we have in all its glorious colors and forms. Fate has seen to that, and that's the way love feels."  
  
Danielle looked down at Henry with tears in her eyes, and simply said, "Henry" she bent down and kissed her passionately. They were lost in their own world and totally forgot where they were, until they heard the loud roar of applause and catcalls.  
  
Henry and Danielle opened their eyes, and Danielle started to giggle, as she punched Henry in the arm. They bowed to their audience, and then Danielle looked at Marie and Francis, and said with a smile "Next!"  
  
To Marie's shock, Francis, grabbed Marie's arm and headed for the circle. Francis then said, "My friends. Although some marriages are built on the foundation of true love, others are out of the convenience of their parents. One may fight that situation in the beginning, but over time, one comes to realize that love is also based on mutual respect, understanding, care, shared interests, children, friendship and trust. Time and closeness brings about love as well." With that King Francis, threw Royal Protocol aside and kissed Marie passionately. Losing themselves in each other and totally forgetting where they were.  
  
"Mother! Father! Please stop!" Said Henry in mock horror, he had no idea his parents where this passionate about each other and it warmed his heart to know, but he didn't want to see it. Everyone around the circled booed and jeered Henry, throwing cups and sticks at him.  
  
"You see Danielle he is still a spoiled child" Said King Francis with a smile, while Marie blushed and chuckled. The King and Queen took their bow, and then the Queen looked at a young nervous Gustave (he was still bashful around the King and Queen) and said, "Next!".  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you," said Marie with a chuckle. "Now get up there."  
  
"I...I...Can't Your Majesty."  
  
"Are you defying a Royal command Gustave?" asked Danielle, enjoying her brother's discomfort.  
  
With that Gustave had no choice, he and an equally shy Francine stood in the circle, and she waited to see what he would do. "W...Well, my friends...Art, creativity and passion are the way to this woman's heart." He motioned toward Porthos, who went into the Gypsy tent and came back with a present for Francine.  
  
Francine had a quizzical expression on her face as she looked at the object Gustave opened the carefully wrapped package and show it to her. Francine looked at it and ran and jumped into Gustave's arms and kissed deeply and passionately; causing him to fall on the ground. Everyone laughed and applauded.  
  
"What was it?" screamed Danielle.  
  
Gustave stood up and picked the picture off the ground and turned it around. It was a breathtaking portrait of Francine standing topside on the deck of a ship with the Ocean and dolphins in the background.  
  
"Well, I think everyone here has a few things to learn about Wenching from our young friend here," said Aremis and Athos with a Chuckle.  
  
Part 39  
  
As the night of revelry and celebration came to a close, Henry looked at his parents with a newfound sense of wonder. For the first time in his life, he saw his parents as real people, not slaves to protocol. All these years he assumed that they weren't capable of showing emotion, at least his father anyway.  
  
Discovering this side of his parents warmed his heart, and unnerved him at the same time. Yuck Henry shivered at the memory of his father and mother passionately kissing each other earlier. He watched his beautiful wife holding court enthralling his mother and father with story after story, each one wilder and more fantastical than the next. She will keep our children enthralled Henry smiled at the thought of them having kids.  
  
"Son, what is that goofy grin on your face?" said a slightly drunk Francis.  
  
"Huh, what?" Replied Henry.  
  
"You saw it, didn't you daughter" Marie asked Danielle.  
  
"Oh, yes, mother I saw it." Danielle said. "Well, what was it." Danielle teased.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just looking at my drunken family that's all."  
  
"We're not drunk Henry, we're just having fun, which unfortunately has to end." said King Francis. With that Danielle holding Francis's arm and Henry holding his mother's arm got up from the small table that the Royals were using and walked over to Count Dubois.  
  
"Dubois thank you for a lovely evening. It's been the most fun that we've had in a long time. You and your lovely wife are welcome to come to the palace anytime," said Marie.  
  
"Thank you Your Highness, this has been a great honor and pleasure for us. If you ever want to get away from protocol and formality you are always welcome to come here", said Esmeralda.  
  
"We may take you up on that, especially since I can't seem to drag my wayward son from here," said Francis with a grin.  
  
"Father, before you go let's take a walk by the water," said Henry.  
  
"That's a good idea let's enjoy this beautiful night air a little while longer," said Marie.  
  
As Henry and his father walked down the forest path, Queen Marie and Danielle walked behind them.  
  
"So dear, the Masque will be a few days from now. Are you sure you are going to be ready this?" asked a concerned Marie.  
  
"I don't know if I can relive the horror of the last Masque, mother," said Danielle.  
  
"Danielle, just remember what I told you and you'll be fine. You are our daughter now, with that status comes respect. You need not fear or look down to no one. Nobles will have to look up to you now."  
  
"I know that mother, but I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle that, that alone becoming Princess, what if I do something wrong? I don't want to embarrass you, father, or Henry." Danielle said with a tear in her eye.  
  
"We will help make this transition as easy for you as possible, and you my beautiful daughter could never embarrass us. You and Henry cannot hide here in this Gypsy camp forever. Henry needs to start taking his obligations more seriously, and you as his wife are going to have to learn to share in those obligations. Besides, your father and I are getting old, and we'd like to start having a little more fun."  
  
"But mother, do you think I can do it? After all, I'm just a servant in a nice dress."  
  
"Don't be silly child. Have you forgotten that you are rightfully a Duchess? You are the most gifted and compassionate woman that I've ever met."  
  
"It's just that sometimes, I think stepmother was right. If it wasn't for me, your son's back and face wouldn't be scarred and he never would have been tortured. He deserves someone better." Danielle once again felt completely inadequate.  
  
"Dear, where is this coming from? Look ahead what do you see?" Marie pointed at Henry and Francis walking sharing a big laugh and enjoying each other's company.  
  
"Do you know when the last time Henry and Francis walked together like that? Laughing, genuinely enjoying each other's company? Never. That's because of you dear. Henry has become a man because of you. What do you think he'd be like if he married Marguerite?"  
  
Danielle shuddered at the thought, "well when you put it that way, thank you mother I don't know what came over me," she said as she gave Marie a warm hug.  
  
"The one thing I missed while I was in England was having my mother around."  
  
King Francis looked back and saw Danielle hugging Marie, "what do you suppose those two are talking about?"  
  
"Hmmm? I don't know; whatever it is women talk about. Mother is very special to Danielle, she fills a void in her heart, that no one but mother can reach." Henry said with a smile.  
  
"Well, son, what did you want to talk to me about? Not that, I'm not enjoying your company but I know you want to say something."  
  
How do I approach this Henry thought to himself, "Father, I want to hold a series of forums throughout the country, where anyone can come and voice their concerns no matter their station," there I said it  
  
Francis looked at his son, and thought for a moment, he's finally showing an interest in his country and ready to accept more responsibility "Well son. It sounds like an interesting idea. Why?"  
  
He's actually listening Henry smiled, "Every since I met Danielle, I've seen life through her eyes, and what I've seen has been disturbing. Do you know that when I first met Danielle, she thought that she must die because she hit me with her apple."  
  
"Well son, she was right, she did attack you."  
  
"Father, she threw an apple at someone that she thought was a horse thief."  
  
Francis laughed "and that you were son; that you were."  
  
"Well, anyway, she feared me. Over these past several weeks I was forced to live and travel as a peasant and what I saw wasn't a pretty sight father. No one recognized who I was and when they did their first reaction was fear. Peasants don't respect us they Fear us."  
  
"They better fear us," said Father.  
  
"Don't you see father, by instilling fear, we're not inspiring loyalty or trust. That is why people like Rodmilla and Le Pieu are able to plot against us, because we're not well liked outside of this province. When King Henry gets back to England he's going to need Robin to head off a Civil War. There is unspeakable poverty amongst our people. If we don't do something now, I fear that in a few years time we may be facing a similar problem here. These forums would be a small step towards establishing a new kind of relationship between the Royal Family and its commoners. I think the people of France will love Danielle as much as we do, and she can be a unifying force."  
  
Henry held his breath as he waited for his father's response, he's going to hit the roof. Who am I to question how he runs this country?  
  
We have been taking steps to alleviate poverty in France. It's a much more difficult task than Henry thinks, but I'm glad that he finally realizes and accepts the daunting responsibility that he has to face Francis looked at Henry, "Son, I think this is a marvelous idea."  
  
"Thank you father. Your faith in me means everything to me."  
  
"Son, all I've ever wanted was what was best for you. Now with Danielle by your side, I can see that you are a man now, ready to make wise decisions for your family and country. I'm glad to see you ready to take on more responsibility. I'm proud of you son." Francis said holding his hand out to Henry, which he gladly took then he embraced his father.  
  
"Father, I promise, Danielle and I will make you proud of us."  
  
"Now that you've finally grown up, your mother and I can start enjoying ourselves a little more She's pretty spry you know," Francis said with a sly grin.  
  
"Father, don't make me gag."  
  
Part 40  
  
Endgame  
  
As they headed towards the manor, Jacqueline felt as if she was floating, as she looked outside her carriage to see Captain Laurent, who along with several guards accompanied her home. It's been weeks since she's last seen him, and they didn't get a chance to spend much time together since everyone returned home safely. Captain Laurent had to stay by Henry's side during this long week leading up to the masque.  
  
It was decided that Henry and Danielle would stay in hiding at the camp, while the King and Queen went back to the Castle to continue to play their games with her mother and sister. She dreaded the inevitable confrontation that would take place, and knew her mother was wily enough to possibly out maneuver the King.  
  
Thank god, this game that mother and the King are involved in will be over tomorrow, I don't know how much more of this I can take, she thought to herself. She leaned out the carriage, "Maurice, please stop the carriage."  
  
Laurent stopped his horse, "Madame, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm tired of being cooped up in this carriage, I'd like to walk the rest of the way", Maurice looked at Laurent who started to protest, "but my lady, it's not safe to walk alone in the woods, and it's a half a days walk."  
  
"Where's your sense of adventure? Besides Captain, I won't be alone, now will I?" She said as she smiled coyly at Laurent. "Since you put it that way..." He grinned. "Maurice you head back to the manor" Laurent then looked at the other three guards who were riding with them, "you stay several paces behind us and protect our rear" he said motioning to the first guard, "and you two stay several paces ahead of us to make sure the path is safe."  
  
"Now then my lady, shall we go?" He said with a cute little panda smile. They walked in awkward silence for an seemingly forever. They were both to shy and didn't know what to say to each other, and just stole long glances at each other.  
  
Jacqueline wanted to take this walk hoping that Captain Laurent would finally have the courage to express his love for her they've never really had a moment where they could be truly alone, so she'd hope that he would seize this moment and be bold, like he was the other night at the Henry and Danielle's homecoming.  
  
She is the most magnificent creature that I've ever met Captain Laurent thought as he continually stole glances at Jacqueline, I know I love her, but I'm not Henry, I don't know how she feels about me. What would she possibly see in me, I'm not handsome, or a Prince. What was it Henry recently told me that, 'declaring your feelings to the one you love is the most dangerous and rewarding thing that you could ever imagine'  
  
Riding alongside Prince Henry all of these has taken it's toll on Captain Laurent, he was always ignored and looked down upon by noble women like Marguerite and the Baroness. They saw him as nothing more than a servant, and he never had much luck with members of the fairer sex. When they weren't looking down on him, they were using him to get to Henry. He thought he would never find someone who would love him for him and not his Royal Connections. Now here's the beautiful Jacqueline who is so pure and sweet and he's too scared to confess his feelings.  
  
As they continued to walk, Jacqueline started to get frustrated, oh, this is ridiculous!  
  
"Captain Laurent!" She yelled his name so loud that she startled herself as well as him.  
  
Laurent was lost in his daydreams, "Hmmm? Yes my lady is there something wrong"  
  
Jacqueline had her hands on her hips and said with exasperation, "Sir, you tell me. What does a girl have to do to get your attention?"  
  
Laurent was perplexed, "whatever do you mean?"  
  
"Captain, you know very well what I mean, do I have to draw you a map? Or do I have to get you a mug of Ale?"  
  
Laurent, started to fidget, and look everywhere but directly at Jacqueline. He looked down at his feet and shuffled the dirt from side to side, "Um, well...madam I don't know what to say," he said with his head looking down at the dirt.  
  
"Captain Laurent, you know what to say, now just say it."  
  
He squared his shoulders, what was Danielle told him, oh yes, 'just breathe and tell her how you feel'. "Mademoiselle, you are the most incredible woman that I've ever met, the thought of seeing you again is what drove me and keep me alive while we were in England..." he took a deep breath before staring into her beautiful auburn eyes and smiled, "Jacqueline, I love you." There he finally said it and he felt the most wonderful since of freedom, damn Henry, he was right again.  
  
He held out his arms, as Jacqueline jumped into his arms and filled his face with 100s of kisses. "Now then Captain, was that so hard?"  
  
"You don't know the half of it!" He said with a huge smile on his face, before giving her a very passionate kiss.  
  
"Monsieur!" She giggled.  
  
"How many times do I have to ask you to call me Marc?"  
  
"Your wish is my command, Marc."  
  
Marc's heart warmed at hearing Jacqueline finally say his name, he now understood what Henry and Danielle felt like. Being around those two for the last few months as been maddening, but now he was truly in love and understood what they feel. Marc was so elated.  
  
"Jacqueline, I think we should talk."  
  
"Yes, Marc."  
  
"My love, I know that I don't have much to offer you. I'm not a Prince, I'm not wealthy, and being a Royal Guardsman may at times entail danger and long stints away from home. But what I do have is my undying love and devotion to you and only you..." He paused searching her eyes for some sort of signal  
  
Jacqueline looked at him with love in her eyes, she knew what he was trying to do, and said, "and? Please continue..."  
  
He got down on one knee, "Jacqueline De Ghent, will you please marry me?" He said, with his heart caught in his chest, his mouth was dry and his hands where sweating profusely as he waited seemingly an eternity for her answer.  
  
Jacqueline stood there for a second, she couldn't help but laugh on the inside, thinking that her big strong fierce Captain of the Royal Guard was trembling before her - he was so carrying, attentive, strong, intelligent, protective and in this one proposal he showed her all the qualities that she loves about him, "Of course I'll marry you. Yes. Yes. Yes" she said as she again jumped into her arms and hissed him over and over again.  
  
"Well then, now that's finally settled, shall we continue our walk before it gets dark?" Laurent said as he held out his hand to hers. She happily grabbed it and the rest of the afternoon was filled with happiness and joy as they discussed their plans for the future.  
  
"You know Henry and Danielle will not leave us alone until we set a date" Marc said.  
  
"Oh those two. I forgot about those two children. Marc promise me that we'll never behave in public like they do." She said with a chuckle.  
  
"God forbid", he said with mock horror.  
  
"Those two are simply shameless. And they are Royalty, at least Henry is, he should know better, and Danielle soon will be. They are supposed to be setting an example."  
  
Laurent then grabbed Jacqueline and kissed her with reckless abandon, and in between passionate kisses said, "madame...I...think...they...have...set...an example" he finished his kisses by asking, "do you object?"  
  
Jacqueline was breathless, she didn't know Marc could be this passionate, she felt like her knees where going to buckle, "when you put it that way."  
  
"So my love when would you like to make the official announcement and tell our family?" asked Laurent  
  
Jacqueline was walking on cloud nine, and didn't even hear what he was asking, "hmm?"  
  
"I asked when would you like to announce our engagement?"  
  
"Oh, I don't care, anytime you'd like" said Jacqueline.  
  
Laurent was so happy "I want to share our joyous news as soon as possible, how about tomorrow night at the masque?" He knew he'd made a mistake the minute those words rolled out of his mouth. He saw Jacqueline go pale.  
  
"Oh my. I forgot all about the masque tomorrow night. Marc, I don't want to go, it's going to be disastrous" she said as she started to cry on Marc's shoulder.  
  
"I know how hard this is going to be for you. Don't worry I will be there to ensure that nothing happens to you."  
  
"It's not me I'm worried about. Although I've only known the Royal Family for a few months, they have become like a second family to me. But what kind of horrible person am I to betray my mother and sister the way I have? I don't know if I can live with myself if they are executed."  
  
"Honey, your mother and sister brought whatever fate has in store for them upon themselves. You have tried to be loving and supportive and have nothing to be ashamed of"  
  
"I know they must be punished but can we do something that will allow them to live?"  
  
"I'm afraid dear that is out of our hands. Maybe you should have a word with the King tomorrow night before the masque."  
  
"Now come, dry those tears, we have much to celebrate tonight!"  
  
Jacqueline couldn't believe it the night of the masque was finally here. After tonight her life would never be the same. Her heart was jumping, no it was pounding a like a sledgehammer against her chest. Her mother ordered her to remain at the castle the day of the masque, saying 'how would it look if her daughter wasn't in attendance for Prince Henry's official announcement to Marguerite'.  
  
"Madame is there anything else that you need?" asked the young attendant who was helping Jacqueline into her masque. She looked at herself in the mirror and fidgeted with her hair, "how do I look Trina?" During Jacqueline's many stays at the Castle she and Trina have become fast friends. Jacqueline really appreciated Trina's honesty and adherence to protocols. As much as she hated to admit it, her mother was right, Protocol is what separates humans from animals, and she was uncomfortable being so informal around the King and Queen. Henry and Danielle was one thing but the King and Queen were a completely different matter, and Jacqueline enjoyed these formal occasions.  
  
"Breathtaking, Madame. Simply breathtaking." Jacqueline was wearing a beautiful masque that was outfitted with beautiful roses petals and the most magnificent dress.  
  
The knock on Jacqueline's chamber door brought Jacqueline back to reality she looked and saw her mother and sister enter her chamber. No matter what the Baroness did, she was still her mother and Jacqueline, always held out hope that her mother loved her.  
  
When Rodmilla saw Jacqueline, she was stunned, she'd never seen her daughter look so beautiful. She was never prouder of her two daughters than she was at this very moment, she held Jacqueline in her arms "Darling you look absolutely stunning tonight!"  
  
Jacqueline's mouth fell open she couldn't believe that she actually received a compliment from her mother. She was so overcome with emotion that she started to cry, "thank you mother, coming from you that means the world to me."  
  
Rodmilla looked at her daughters with love in her eyes, "I've never been so proud of both my daughters. This is the accumulation of years of planning and now my dream is about to come true. By this time tomorrow Marguerite will become the Crowned Princess of France."  
  
"Jacqueline dear after Marguerite becomes Queen, maybe I can find a suitable mate for you after all. Perhaps you are not as hopeless as I thought."  
  
Jacqueline's heart was twisting. She really wanted to warn her mother and sister, but didn't want to betray her new family and Danielle either. Either way she would be betraying people she loved and didn't know if she'd be able to live with herself. Maybe if I tell them, they could come clean and plead for mercy she thought to herself. I'm sure Danielle would go easy on them.  
  
Now would be the perfect time she was getting ready to say something but then something deep down inside her told her not to, instead she said "Oh, mother, I didn't tell you. I got betrothed last night."  
  
"Who would want you?" asked Marguerite.  
  
"Marc Laurent, The Captain of the Royal Guard" she said with great pride.  
  
"That disgusting looking pig asked you? Without coming to me first?" Rodmilla asked angrily.  
  
Marguerite, laughed hysterically, "Yes, mother can you imagine the hideous looking puss filled children they would have?"  
  
Rodmilla laughed, adding, "dear you are of noble blood, you cannot marry a disgusting drunken slob like Captain Laurent"  
  
I dare they speak this way about him Marc was the kindest man that she's ever met.. Jacqueline felt like her heart was just put onto some sort of torture device and ripped apart, any sympathy she had for them was gone now.  
  
Jacqueline was getting ready to say something, when a knock on the door interrupted them. Rodmilla's spy the Page entered the room, and bowed and looked at Marguerite, "Your Highness" it is time....  
  
Rodmilla and Marguerite strolled through the castle with great pride and anticipation at what was about to come. They were beaming with arrogance. Once they got to the end of the great hall. Rodmilla stopped for a moment and gave Marguerite a hug and squeezed her hand, "this is it darling: years of planning has come down to this moment. Beyond those doors is our ticket to power beyond and wealth beyond our wildest dreams. The entrance is everything darling, always remember that." The party had been in full swing for the past hour and everyone in attendance was waiting for this moment.  
  
She motioned for the Page to open the door and with great fanfare the horns blew and sounded, and the De Ghent women walked through doors onto the courtyard grounds. They saw that every important noble in the Kingdom was in attendance to witness her triumph and the beginning of the end for the House of De Valois.  
  
The De Ghent women were awed by the spectacle before them all the beautiful costumes. The buffet stations and sculptures carefully arranged and decorated, the castle grounds never looked more breathtaking than they did on this perfect fall night. The slight nip in the air only added to night's ambiance. They looked over and saw the Royal Family, for the first time in months they got a chance to see Prince Henry. He looked like a scruffy little runt who hadn't bathed in days. Rodmilla and Marguerite were disgusted at the site of the scar on his face.  
  
"He's no better than a common bum," Marguerite whispered to Rodmilla. Rodmilla felt a momentary chill on her neck as a thought crept into her head, but decided Henry must've gotten into a drunken fight in Paris. "Yes he does darling, but remember you are not marrying the man you are marrying his crown. The man will only be around for a few days anyway."  
  
As they headed towards the dais, the crowd of nobles made a path for them like they where Moses splitting the red sea.  
  
When they got to the front the music stopped and they curtseyed all the way down to the floor. This is it, the moment I've been waiting for all my life Rodmilla thought with pure excitement and joy as she looked her head up.  
  
King Francis then said, "Baroness Rodmilla De Ghent and Marguerite Francois De Ghent..." he paused for dramatic effect.  
  
Rodmilla's heart was beating so fast with excitement as she leaned over a little bit and pursed her lips waiting for the next line.  
  
"Are hereby charged with Lying to the Royal Family, Kidnapping, Bribery, and Treason!" King Francis said with so much anger and bitterness. The entire court didn't know whether to be shocked at the charges or the rare outpouring of Royal Emotion.  
  
Jacqueline's shoulder drooped and she wanted to run and hide, she looked over at Marc who smiled at her, silently encouraging her to stand tall and proud. This gesture gave her confidence and comforted her.  
  
King Francis continued, "Baroness Rodmilla De Ghent at the last masque did you or did you not lie to the Queen about a servant who lived in your house? Was she or was she not indeed your very own Stepdaughter? Was the manor and the property that came with it rightfully hers?"  
  
Everyone gasped, as they all remembered the events of the last masque and the girl who made a spectacle of herself, some of the nobles heard rumors that the Prince had married her anyway, others heard that she was his mistress, still others heard that she killed two guards and ran away. The woman was a complete mystery and many wondered what the actual truth was. Now this latest revelation that the Baroness was her stepmother, and the Baroness denounced her own stepdaughter in public - left them even more perplexed.  
  
"Silence!!!" King Francis commanded the crowd, he then continued, "Did you or did you not conspire with Sir Buckingham of England and Pierre Le Pieu to assassinate members of my family!" He angrily shouted, "You not only plotted against France, but wanted and did harm members of MY FAMILY! MY FAMILY!" The Queen touched his arm to calm him down.  
  
"You...You're majesty," Rodmilla started to say, she was perspiring profusely.  
  
King Francis "Before you utter another lie" he motioned for two people to step forward, everyone was trying to get a look to see who it was, the two members of the court dropped their masque and all the nobles were shocked to see that Gypsies were in their mist. "Count and Countess Du Bois please step forward" as they did they curtseyed and bowed before the King and Queen, and looked at Henry who had a smile on his face  
  
Henry had been looking forward to this moment for four long months now, and he was going to savoir every last minute of it, finally retribution for him - but most importantly Danielle, even though she didn't want to have any part of this. To think, she didn't want to be here for this. She's much too compassionate Henry thought to himself with pride.  
  
"Your Majesties, while I was out of the country with the Prince, the Baroness asked my wife to hire an assassin to kill you and Prince Henry after the Prince weds her daughter."  
  
"How can you take the word of lying double crossing Gypsies over someone of Noble Blood! A member of your own court! Where is your proof?!" screamed Marguerite.  
  
"Silence, is she always like this?" the Queen asked.  
  
"Worse, Your Highness," said Jacqueline.  
  
"Why you dirty little backstabbing ingrate," Rodmilla lunged at her daughter before a guard grabbed hold of her.  
  
"Count Du Bois where is the proof of your allegation?" Henry asked calmly.  
  
The Count motioned to two of his men who were standing next to the Buffet table they reached underneath and brought over a large chest. Count Du Bois opened it, and it contained a King's ransom worth of gold coins and jewelry "Is this enough proof Your Highness?" Count Du Bois really put on a show; he loved having the opportunity to show these nobles up, after pausing for dramatic effect and then added, "if this isn't enough how about..." he motioned to Esmeralda, who handed him a scroll, "this?"  
  
The entire court once again gasped and broke out into loud whispers as they saw all the money, everyone knew that money like that is used for one purpose. Everyone wondered what the scroll was.  
  
"Baroness this scroll contains instructions for the assassin and is signed by You, Buckingham and Le Pieu."  
  
The Baroness was trapped and she knew it, the only thing she could do now is wait to the conclusion to this horrible night. Marguerite tried to get out, she screamed, "Mother! I am appalled and shocked. How could you do this?"  
  
"Silence!" commanded Henry.  
  
"Now for the most serious charge, as if the others weren't bad enough. Did you or did you not conspire with a Royal Page and Le Pieu to kidnap your stepdaughter, Danielle De Barbarac, from the Castle, which resulted in the death of two Royal Guards, and the stopping of Prince Henry's Royal Wedding?" Francis continued, "You dared to have someone kidnapped from my own home. MY HOME!" Again Marie touched Francis on his arm to calm him down.  
  
"How do you respond to all of these charges?" asked King Francis.  
  
"Speak wisely madam for they may be the last words you'll ever say" said Marie.  
  
Rodmilla knew she was done. Any one of those charges is a hanging offense. She would not let them see her beg. She calmly squared her shoulders and then spoke, in calm, cool tones.  
  
"Your Majesties, I have done all the things that you have said and I'd do them again. Happily. I did all of these things out of an unyielding love of my country and its people. Your family is and has always been a disgrace to France. You would've jeopardized France's place in the world, if I had allowed your spoiled, arrogant son to wed a little conniving, thieving servant whore like Danielle De Barbarac. We would have become a laughing stock throughout the world. If I didn't do this, then someone else in this court would of. Despite what you may think, Your Highness - what a laugh, there are other people in this court plotting against you now, even as we speak. I'm glad that Danielle De Barbarac is dead. My only regret is that I wasn't there to see it happen. My only other regret is that I may not live to see the House of De Valois fall, but I assure you that it will."  
  
Everyone was shocked into silence at what she just dared to say.  
  
It was the Queen's turn to speak, "Baroness Rodmilla De Ghent, and Princess Marguerite De Ghent you are hereby stripped of your titles and all properties thereof. Your daughter Jacqueline will be placed under our protection and care. Your punishment will be death by stoning. That is, unless somebody will speak for you."  
  
Rodmilla and Marguerite looked around and didn't see a friendly place in the court their goose was as good as cooked.  
  
"I will speak for her," said a loud, commanding voice that echoed throughout the courtyard. Everyone turned, and the royal trumpets signaled the entrance of Royalty. Everyone trying to think who else would be coming, they all turned around, standing on top of the drawbridge, was the most magnificently costumed woman they'd ever seen. She had her masque covering her face so everyone was trying to guess who she was.  
  
Standing on either side of her, were the reclusive and powerful Duke and Duchess of Avignon, behind her were Leonard Di Vinci, Princess Gabriella and her husband followed by 4 dashing looking men. Many of the courtiers were instantly jealous and awed. Whoever this woman was she knew how to make an entrance.  
  
Henry and Francis were just as shocked as everyone else, Danielle was adamant about not wanting anything to do with this farce, as she called it, and Charles and Constance certainly wanted no part of it. Henry leaned in and whispered in her mother's ear, "did you know she was coming? How did you get her to do it?" He squeezed his mother's hand and smiled at her with love and admiration in his eyes.  
  
Rodmilla and Marguerite knew that voice instantly and were scared to turn around. The woman kept her masque on until the De Ghent woman and all eyes in the court were on her.  
  
"She is after all my" she waited for a moment and said with emphasis, "my...Stepmother." Danielle slowly removed her masque.  
  
What timing! What theatrics! Marie thought to herself with pride.  
  
"It can't be! You are dead!" said Marguerite.  
  
"I'm afraid my dear sister, that the reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated."  
  
Marguerite then ran towards her sister, a guard was getting ready to stop her when Henry waved him off, Henry wanted to witness this moment. As Marguerite lunged at Danielle she pulled back and punched Marguerite so hard that she knocked three of her front teeth out as she fell and hit the ground unconscious. The entire court erupted in laughter and some were even applauding.  
  
"Silence!" Henry commanded, he then said to the Baroness, loud enough for everyone to hear, "Baroness, I don't believe you've met my...Wife - Princess Danielle De Valois".  
  
The Baroness went pale as a ghost. "Yes, Baroness, we got married in a private ceremony last night. Are you not going to bow before your Princess?"  
  
Rodmilla refused to bow, and defiantly said, "I will never bow before this conniving wench", and then Porthos, one of the Danielle's personal guards put his hand on Rodmilla's shoulder and forced her down to the ground "Get down there" he commanded.  
  
Danielle did not like seeing Rodmilla being forced to the ground and was a little upset that Porthos did this, she looked at him and he immediately backed off. He let his anger momentarily get to him.  
  
"I want you to know that after this moment, I will forget you and never think of you again. But I'm quite sure that you will think of me every day for the rest of your life."  
  
Rodmilla looked up and asked, "and how long might that be?"  
  
"That will be entirely up to you...stepmother. I will give you one of three choices, you can either 1) be Hanged 2) locked away in a cold dark dungeon with your face to be hidden forever behind an Iron Masque, or 3) shipped off to the Americas and forever be banished from this land".  
  
She then looked at Marguerite, and said, "Marguerite Francois De Ghent you will also have a choice 1) Death by Hanging 2) Having your lying viperous tongue removed and then being placed into servitude on one of the royal properties, or 3) Serving on a leper farm for the rest of your life."  
  
Danielle continued, "you both will be placed in the deepest depths of our dungeons for five days hence, at which point if you do not choose. You will both be stoned to death on the sixth sunset.  
  
The King beamed with pride at his daughter, this was an absolute brilliant stroke. Making them choose their own terrible fate was priceless. Francis looked over at his son and gave him a sly nod of approval at what was transpiring. The King looked at Rodmilla and saw her smile, and wondered what that was all about. Doesn't she realize the game is over? Its check and mate.  
  
Rodmilla had one more ace in the hole that no one knew about but her. Jacqueline in tears watched all of this unfold and was in complete shock, she knew it was going to happen and mentally prepared for this to happen but still she didn't expect it to hurt this much.  
  
She watched her mother and Danielle and then looked back at the Royal Family the whole scene was so surreal to her, she just wanted to escape, right before she was getting ready to leave via a side entrance, she took one more glance at her mother and noticed something, she stopped, oh, no...what is she up to? Jacqueline then looked over at King Francis, and her eyes opened wide as she saw the King's bodyguard Captain Chadwick give a look to her mother.  
  
Jacqueline tried to yell but her voice just left her, everything went into slow motion. When the dagger went through her heart she didn't even know why it was there or where she was.  
  
Everyone in the courtyard screamed and panicked. Henry was already out of his chair and had his sword in his hand when he saw Jacqueline lunge at the King. Taking the dagger that was meant for his father, King Francis in the back. Henry immediately ran over and thrust his sword deeply into Captain Chadwick's heart and twisted it to make sure he was dead.  
  
He looked over and saw Jacqueline lying there, bleeding profusely, and coughing up blood. "Jacqueline!!!!!!!!" Marc jumped up on the podium and ran to her side and held her hand and cried, "please, please don't die. Oh god, oh god, please don't die..." Was all he could say.  
  
Jacqueline looked around in a daze, wondering what was happening it was as if the whole world was spinning in slow motion. Everything seemed to be in total chaos, she saw Henry standing there trying restrain Danielle who was crying and yelling and screaming hysterically, she couldn't make out anything that was being said, she looked over and saw the King and Queen openly weeping, are they weeping for me? She wondered.  
  
And then there was her dear sweet Marc holding her. For some reason his voice was the only voice she could hear, she heard him tell her how much he loved her, she made him promise that he'd go on and said that she would always love him, then she then gasped her last breath of air.  
  
Marc looked over at the Baroness who had a big grin on her face, smiling triumphantly at the chaos and destruction that she just caused. Marc gently laid Jacqueline's head down. He jumped off the platform and headed towards her, Henry seeing his friend's anguish jumped down and ran after him, he knew what Marc wanted to do, "Marc, don't!"  
  
He turned around and said, "Stay out of this Your Highness" he continued to march towards Rodmilla, "Captain Laurent, I said stop now!" Henry put his hand on his shoulder to grab him, but Marc whirled on him and to his shock punched Henry in the face, knocking him on the ground.  
  
He reached Rodmilla, "Look, look at the what you've done! How does it feel to know that you killed your own daughter?" Marc screamed.  
  
Rodmilla just looked at him smugly, "well, well, well. You finally show a little backbone. What? Are you tired of being the Prince's little lap dog now?"  
  
"How can you show so little compassion for your daughter? Look at her! You caused this! All she wanted from you was for you to love her!"  
  
"How could anyone love a fat traitorous pig like her?"  
  
Marc couldn't take it anymore something inside of him snapped. Before anyone could stop him he grabbed hold of Rodmilla's neck and squeezed until he couldn't anymore. Marc smiled as the Baroness gasped her last breath. He collapsed on the floor and sobbed uncontrollably. He felt a hand touch him on the shoulder and he looked up and saw Danielle they both simply stood there and cried a river of tears.  
  
As Jacqueline got up she saw a beautiful white light, she heard a male voice, "its ok Jacqueline everything, is going to be alright now. No one will ever hurt you again. As she got closer to the night she saw that is Auguste standing next to Nicole."  
  
Jacqueline looked down on the scene of pure chaos from the light and asked, "Will they be ok? Will Marc be ok?" Nicole stroked her head, "Everything will be fine dear, just wait and see. Everything will be fine."  
  
Auguste held her hand and smiled "you see dear, god works in mysterious ways. Keep faith and all will reveal itself in due course."  
  
Part 41 - Closure  
  
The entire court was in complete chaos. The King and Queen were vainly trying to control the situation. Marguerite's mind was in a fuzzy haze, she'd just regained her consciousness when all hell had broken loose in the courtyard. Her view was blocked by one of Danielle's guards, and another one held her tightly, making sure that she didn't move.  
  
She saw people running around, screaming madly about. She was trying to see through the crowd to figure out what was going on. Maybe mother's backup plan must have succeeded after all and the King is finally dead she smiled to herself as she angled her head and peered over the guard's shoulder to see the dais.  
  
"Jacqueline!" She went pale with shock when she saw her sister lying on the ground, covered in blood. "Jacqueline!" She screamed again as she tried to run to her sister but Danielle's guards held her at bay. "Let me go! Let me go!" She screamed flailing her arms wildly about struggling to break free.  
  
"You, madam are not going anywhere. You and your mother are the cause of this." One of Danielle's guards said angrily while holding Marguerite. Marguerite stopped struggling and slumped her shoulders has, giving up her fight. D'Artagnan relaxed his grip on her, she swiftly stomped her heal into his foot, causing him to scream out in pain and to drop his arm. In the momentary confusion Marguerite ran up to the stage screaming her sister's name, "Jacqueline! Jacqueline!"  
  
When she finally reached Jacqueline, the King had motioned for the guards to stop her, but Marie waved them off. Marguerite looked at the Queen and mouthed a silent "thank you" to the Queen. Marguerite stood there and stared at her sister lying there so still and motionless, her beautiful dress soaked and drenched in blood.  
  
Marguerite crumpled to the floor and sobbed as she kneeled over her sister. She looked at her sister's face and saw that she had a smile on it. She looked so peaceful and contented. Her eyes were still open as if she was looking at the stars. Marguerite put her hand on her sister's face and caressed her cheeks. She said a silent prayer to herself and then closed her sister's eyes.  
  
She reached one of her arms underneath Jacqueline's head, which was lying in a puddle of blood and cradled her sister's face to her breast and cried rivers of tears. This was the first time she cried for anything or anyone since her father died. Her mother always taught her that crying was a sign of weakness, but now she couldn't help herself.  
  
"Why, why? You were the best of us." She said caressing Jacqueline's blood soaked hair. "You were so loving and kind, the best sister that one could ever had. I always loved you Jacqueline, you were the best sister that anyone could have hoped for. Please come back to us. Don't die, don't die..."  
  
She held her sister's head tighter to her breast, "I'm so sorry, so, so sorry..." Marguerite's voice trailed off.  
  
Marguerite was lost in her own thoughts and mixed up emotions, when she realized that her mother wasn't here either. She looked around the courtyard and then saw Danielle and Captain Laurent crying in each other's arms and her mother lying motionless on the ground next to her. Her blood started to boil.  
  
She laid her sister's head back on the ground and gave Jacqueline a peck on the cheek and then stormed over to Danielle and Marc. Again the King motioned for the guards to stop her, but Marie waved them off, she told Francis that Marguerite is helpless now and that maybe Danielle and Marc can get some sort of closure from this final confrontation.  
  
Danielle and Marc sat there and cried on each other's shoulders for several moments, they were each lost in their own worlds. Danielle was remembering all of the good times that she and her stepsister shared, while Marc was thinking about the future that he'd never get to share with Jacqueline. The children that he'd never have, the wonderful private time that they'd never be able to share, the memories that they'd never be able to create for themselves.  
  
"You!"  
  
Marc and Danielle looked up and were stunned to see Marguerite standing there. Her face was red with anger and hatred. She looked at Danielle, "This is all because of you!"  
  
Danielle was stunned, "Because of me? I dare you."  
  
"If it wasn't for you, my sister would still be alive and look what you did to my mother! Everything and everyone that I've ever loved has been taken away from me all because of you! Mother was right! You are a conniving little bitch!"  
  
"Open your eyes Marguerite! If anyone is to blame for this mess it is you and your mother. Who was it that plotted against the crown? Who was it that schemed to keep me away from Henry? Who was it that hatched an assassination plot? My sister is dead because of you!"  
  
"Your sister? Why you spoiled little urchin! I ought to rip your hair out. You were always the darling of the manor. You strutted around like you owned the place, treated us like we didn't belong in your precious father's house, turned all the servants against us, and now  
  
look at what you caused.  
  
Danielle's nose started to flair, as she yelled at Marguerite, "What I caused? Turned the servants against you? If it were not for me, you and your mother would have been out on the streets 12 years ago. Yet I put up with all the mental and physical abuse you two put me through because of Jacqueline and my father. I'd always hoped that your mother would eventually grow to love me, but she was incapable of loving anyone but herself and her precious Marguerite. She was the woman my father married! I tried to respect that but you and your mother has made my life a living hell!"  
  
Marguerite shot back "All you've ever cared about was your precious papa. Did you ever once think about what it was like for Jacqueline and I to not only loose our father but then to loose our stepfather as well? No you haven't. We loved our stepfather too, but that didn't matter to you, did it? It was always about you. As it was then and is now!"  
  
Danielle had had enough, she went over to Marguerite and this time Marguerite was ready for her and much to Danielle's surprise, swiftly dodged Danielle's punch. Marguerite retaliated by throwing one of her own, which landed to the side of Danielle's face."  
  
"I'm going to rip your hair out!" Danielle screamed as she lunged at Marguerite and soon the two women were fighting wildly and rolling on the ground, trying to yank each other's hair out.  
  
The nobles were aghast at the site before them the Crowned Princess of France rolling around in the dirt fighting like a mad woman. Many wondered if this woman had any sense of shame or breeding what so ever, while others were proud to see their Princess defend herself. The court seemed to be evenly divided over their new Princess's reactions and many felt that Marguerite and Rodmilla deserved everything thing that they received tonight.  
  
"Stop it! Both of you!" Yelled Marc. He walked over pulled both women up to their feet and separated the two. He stood between the two women. The two women were getting ready to lunge at each other again, when Henry grabbed Danielle's waist and Aremis did the same with Marguerite.  
  
Marc looked at Danielle with tears in his eyes, "What's wrong with you? Have you lost your marbles? You are now the Crowned Princess of France and here you are rolling around in the dirt fighting with your sister like an untamed ally cat!" Danielle hung her head in shame she didn't have a response because she knew he was right.  
  
Henry started to laugh at the absurdity of the situation when Laurent shot him a look of disgust. Ordinarily he wouldn't allow anyone to talk to him and especially not his wife like this, but considering all that has transpired tonight and the special bond he and Marc shares, he's allowing him an incredible amount of leeway this night, later he would have a talk in private with his friend.  
  
Marc then looked at Marguerite with even more venom in his eyes, "and you...you speak of love? When have you ever shown your sister any kind of love? Jacqueline worshiped you and all you did was berate and belittle her every chance that you got. She would have done anything for you if you'd only shown her a teaspoon worth of the kindness that Danielle has shown her. But that was too hard for you wasn't it?"  
  
Marguerite felt the energy drain out of her at the mention of her sister's name, she hung her head, and quietly whispered, "I'm sorry Marc, you just don't understand what it was like growing up in that house."  
  
"Well enlighten me."  
  
"I loved Auguste de Barbarac dearly. I know mother was using him, but during their courtship in Paris, he always treated Jacqueline and I like we were special, like we were the most important thing in the world to him. He brought light and laughter into our life. He would read to us, take us out on horseback rides in the country. He made us feel special, but he'd always talk about his precious little girl Danielle as well. Every time he did he would become distant and not even pay attention to us any longer. Do you know what it feels like to loose one father and then to gain another, only to see him drift away whenever he mentioned his other daughter?"  
  
She started crying, "despite his assurances to the contrary, I knew that we would always be second fiddle to Danielle, then when he died shortly after marrying mother, Jacqueline and I were left fatherless once again. Mother was all I had and after awhile all I needed, and now she too is gone."  
  
"My fiancé is also gone because of all of you." Marc said looking at Henry and Danielle and then Marguerite.  
  
Henry looked at Marc and placed his hand on his shoulder, "fiancé? I'm sorry my friend I didn't know."  
  
"Yes, Your Highness, we got engaged two nights ago and were going to announce our engagement tonight, but I guess I can't do that now can I?" He said bitterly.  
  
Danielle thought for a few minutes and then looked at Marc and then at Marguerite, who was crying, "Marguerite, I think it's time we put aside our differences. Your mother is no longer around and Jacqueline would want us to try and make amends with each other. Let's try and start over...for her."  
  
For the first time in their lives, the two sisters hugged each other, the first sign that their may be hope for those two after all.  
  
"You see dear, everything will eventually work itself out. Now come." Auguste said as he looked at Jacqueline. She watched her beloved Marc from above and smiled as she saw her sisters finally seem to make amends. She held Auguste's hands as he led her into the light.  
  
Part 42  
  
Marc looked around him his entire world seemed to be going askew. A weird kaleidoscope effect was happening to him. The court had disintegrated into a mass of chaos, his beloved Jacqueline was now lying dead on the ground, her body getting cold, the King and Queen openly sobbing, his best friend, the Crowned Prince of France trying to console his inconsolable wife. The world no longer seemed to make sense to him.  
  
"Marc, can you ever forgive us for what we did?" asked Marguerite.  
  
He looked at the young girl, with a mixture of disgust, sadness, and forgiveness; his mind was a jumbled mess. In a calm voice, he looked her directly in the eyes and said, "You and your mother are responsible for all of this. Look around you Marguerite this was all due to your plotting and scheming. You may be genuinely sorry that your schemes backfired and because of it, your sister and mother are dead - thus leaving you all alone. But really, if your scheme succeeded, then we would still be here with all this carnage and destruction. Wouldn't we? Only in that scenario the woman who just offered you forgiveness and absolution would be dead right now, if we did not risk our lives to travel to a foreign country to save her. And the King and Queen, two people who have been like surrogate parents to me, would be lying on the ground dead now, instead of your mother and sister. But with that outcome, you wouldn't be standing there showing a shred of remorse, sympathy, or sorrow. Would you?"  
  
"Marc, I...." She started to say something before he cut her off.  
  
"Of course Jacqueline may want me to forgive you, but I can't, I won't - not yet anyway."  
  
Marguerite started to cry, "please Marc, I beg of you please forgive me. You must believe me when I say; I didn't want any of this to happen."  
  
"While you are down in the dungeons thinking about what fate you will choose, remember this - the decision on whether or not I forgive you is entirely in your hands and it won't be accomplished through idle, meaningless words or false tears. It's going to be via your actions and the choices you make over the next several days, and if you live long enough - years."  
  
Marguerite put her hands in her face and started crying, Danielle walked over to her and put her arms around her, and in a calm voice, "Marguerite, the decision has been made and your punishment has been set. I cannot change it, even if I wanted to."  
  
"I know Your Highness, my crimes against you and the crown have been unforgivable. I only hope that there is some way that I can make up for it." said Marguerite.  
  
"We will give you a one week extension to decide which path you want to choose, I will see to it that you are allowed to attend Jacqueline's funeral, but remember Marc is correct, the fate of your soul is entirely in your hands now. Ask yourself; do you want to die a quick coward's death without atoning for what you have done? Or do you want to live and earn our trust and respect again. You have my forgiveness, but you have to go a long way to earn anyone else's especially Marc and Henry's. I'd be willing to help you in your tough journey if you choose to take it. But it's entirely up to you," said Danielle.  
  
For the first time in Marguerite's life she felt genuine love, admiration, and respect for her stepsister. "Thank you Danielle, I think you will make a fabulous Queen, and I hope to make you proud of me." With that the two women hugged once more, Danielle took out her handkerchief and wiped the remaining tears from Marguerite's face.  
  
"D'Artagnan, my sister is ready to be escorted to the dungeons now." She wiped the tears from Marguerite's eyes, "Would you like me to go with you?" asked Danielle.  
  
"No Your Highness, I did the crime, now it is time for me to face the consequences. Stay here with Jacqueline and Marc." With that Marguerite squared her shoulders and walked towards the dungeons.  
  
"I will come by to visit you tomorrow," said Danielle.  
  
Marguerite did not turn around to acknowledge her last comment, but smiled nevertheless.  
  
After Marguerite was taken away, Henry felt like it was time for him to take control of this situation, he calmly walked up to Danielle who was still crying and staring in the direction where Marguerite had gone. He held his hand out to her. She grabbed hold of it as if it was her lifeline, the only thing keeping her from going insane. They walked up to the dais where Jacqueline's body lay. Marc walking with them saw someone touching Jacqueline, "Don't touch her!" He walked over, bent down and ran his fingers through her hair, and gave her a kiss, "Goodbye my love, you will always be a part of me." With that he picked her blood soaked body and carried her off the dais and to the castle's private chapel, where he stayed.  
  
Henry motioned for his parents to sit down. He cleared his throat, and regally commanded everyone, "Silence!!!" All the nobles at the masque immediately quieted. Many of them didn't leave the masque because they knew that this event was providing them with a lifetime of gossip, and they were waiting to see what would happen next.  
  
"Tonight we have lost someone who was a dear, trusted member of this family. This court and country will be the poorer for the death of Jacqueline Sophia De Ghent. She was one of the most loyal subjects that we had, and why did we loose her? Because of someone's screwed up sense of what it means to be noble."  
  
The entire court gasped again. This time King Francis tapped his gold walking stick on the ground and yelled, "Silence!!" He motioned for his son to continue. Henry smiled at his father - he had no idea what his son was going to say, but trusted his judgment.  
  
"Nobility may be a birthright for many of you, including us. But just because someone is born of noble blood, does not make them a noble human being. What makes someone noble is not whether or not they get to attend church, or attend Royal Functions, or are members of this court. Nobility is not standing around all day gossiping about other people's tragedies and downfall. Nobility is not chasing after power, position, and more wealth."  
  
Henry watched the crowd's reaction and continued, he then looked directly at Esmeralda and Rowan and smiled, "What makes someone noble is his or her strength of character. A noble is someone who is loyal to their family, their friends and the crown. They are not loyal out of FEAR they are loyal out of trust, mutual respect and friendship. A noble is someone who believes in the sanctity and the unity of this country. Nobility is treating your wife or husband with the dignity and respect that their station deserves."  
  
He held Danielle's hand and squeezed it tight, "Nobility is allowing your children to be free to marry for love, not wealth or power." Henry then looked at the manor servants, "Nobility is treating your servants like they are human beings who have their own families and children to support, not property to be bought, sold, and traded amongst yourselves."  
  
Henry looked at his father to gauge his reaction before continuing, "Nobility means being compassionate to others around you. Nobility is being able to forgive other people's faults."  
  
Again he smiled at Danielle, "The last time we had a Masque I let my own screwed up sense of what nobility is drive away the woman that I love. That mistake is one that I still regret to this very day. At the last masque I proclaimed Danielle de Barbarac to be 'Just Like Them'. Well Her Royal Highness Princess Danielle De Valois is not "Just Like Them" she is better than them."  
  
"Due to a serious misunderstanding, I believed the lies that Baroness Rodmilla De Ghent told us that night. I believed her, because she was a noble, a well-known member of this court. I later found out that Danielle De Barbarac was forced to be a servant in her own home. Even though her dowry and birthright were stolen from her and she was put through hell, she never complained, she still lived each day with passion, compassion, and held her head high, showing those around her the content of her heart, not her dowry. She had the courage to tell a young arrogant Prince off and put him in his place. In the past several months she has saved my life on numerous occasions. Her Royal Highness Princess Danielle De Valois is strong in both character and conviction. She fights for what she believes in, and will be a strong advocate for those that she care about and the people of France."  
  
He then looked at the Duke and Duchess of Avignon and smiled, "Will the Duke and Duchess De Barbarac please step forward." The crowd gasped, the Duke of Avignon was one of the most powerful and reclusive men in the entire country, they were surprised to see them show up at the Masque with the new Princess on their arm, and wondered what the connection was.  
  
"What no one but the Baroness and Marguerite De Ghent knew was that Danielle de Barbarac was indeed a noble and one of the highest rank. Imagine our surprise when we discovered that the reclusive and powerful Duke and Duchess of Avignon is Princess Danielle's long lost Aunt and Uncle."  
  
Henry then started using the royal 'we', "Ordinarily, we wouldn't explain any of this to members of the court, but we do not want anymore vicious rumors spreading about Her Royal Highness Princess Danielle. Anyone caught spreading malicious lies about our new Princess will be dealt with accordingly. We also felt it would be necessary to explain to you the events of tonight and where your new Princess came from and where we dream of taking this country."  
  
He motioned for Princess Gabriella, who was talking to Rowan and Esmeralda, to step forward. He looked at Danielle, leaned over and shocked everyone when he gave her a kiss on the mouth, causing her to blush. "Princess Danielle is the one solely responsible for averting a war between France and Spain. She is also responsible for helping us forge a possible new era of peace and trade between England and us. She has touched the hearts of everyone that she has come in contact with, and hopefully will with you all as well."  
  
He continued, "Over the next several years, you will start seeing some changes in this country. In the future the strength of a man's character and the content of his heart will show us how noble he is, not the content of his purse. The strength of a man's legs will determine how far he can travel, not the content of his purse. The strength of a man's hands and not the weight of his purse will allow him to harvest the gifts of nature."  
  
"One of the first programs that I am happy to announce tonight is the building of a new University where everyone will be entitled to study, no matter his or her station. An educated people are a happy people. The goal we should all strive for is to see our servants leave our service for better lives. Others will stay in your service out of loyalty, and they will work harder and smarter for you. This the first of many new projects inspired by my wife."  
  
The entire court was in shock at all they heard, the court seemed to be evenly divided with many loudly applauding what the Prince had just said, while others were quietly cursing him, already thinking of plots against him. The road to this new utopian society would indeed be a bumpy one.  
  
Henry looked around the room, "Now when Princess Danielle was abducted from the castle, there were a few trusted people here, who risked everything including their lives and endured unspeakable torture to help us rescue her from her captors. These people were not members of the guard or soldiers or advisors, these were people who put everything on the line out of uncompromising friendship and loyalty. Count Rowan and Esmeralda Dubois please step forward."  
  
Henry looked at the two and smiled broadly, "You two and your entire band of Gypsies have become like a second family to Princess Danielle and I. It was you who brought us together that magical night. It was in your camp where we first got married and it was you who helped us uncover the plot between the Baroness and other unmentioned parties. I realize that there is nothing that I could give you that you would truly want, other than this. Our undying gratitude and loyalty, if you ever need anything please do not hesitate to ask." With that both Henry and Danielle stepped off the dais and embraced both Rowan and Esmeralda. "Thank you Your Highness that means the world to us."  
  
Danielle and Henry returned to their seats, this time Danielle spoke for the first time, "Will Gustave Chandler please step forward." Gustave was shocked, he quietly stepped forward holding Francine's hand.  
  
"Gustave, you have been there for me all of my life and have been like a brother to me. Now is the time for me to repay the kindness that you have bestowed upon me all of these years. Since you and I were little babies we have been inseparable, as my father used to say, "like two peas in a pod". I want you to know that bond will not break because of my new station. I will continue to be there for you, as I know you will be for me and now my husband." She smiled at him, "Gustave, please kneel. We bestow upon you the title of the Duke of the Royal Blood, Official Brother and Confidant to Princess Danielle and Prince Henry. You and your parents will be given a dowry to reflect your new status."  
  
She then took her sword and put it over each shoulder, "Now rise Duke Chandler and greet your subjects. You need no longer bow to no one." With that she gave Gustave a tremendous hug and a kiss on the cheek a stray tear escaped her eye. He then gave Henry a hug and a handshake. "Thank you Sire, never in a million years did I expect anything like this."  
  
Danielle then continued, "Will Louise, Paulette, and Maurice please step forward." The three then stepped forward. Danielle got up and gave them all a tremendous group hug. She felt so safe and loved in their embrace.  
  
She then straightened herself and remembered where she was and walked regally back up to her royal chair. "You three were loyal to my father since long before I was born, you helped him take care of me after my mother died during childbirth. When my father died when I was but 8 years old, you remained by my side, despite the personal risks and hardships that decision brought upon you. I know that you three stayed at the manor and put up with the Baroness' abuse because of me. I'm forever grateful to you three. Without your guidance, I shudder to think what my life would have been like today. You are responsible for raising me to be the woman that I am. You three can have anything that you wish, for now, all I can think to do is turn over the Manor De Barbarac and all the land surrounding it to your care. I know that you will return our home to its former glory and make my papa proud. You will always be welcomed and have a home here at the castle." She then got up and gave the three another embrace.  
  
The King then spoke for the first time, "Yes Princess Danielle is an extraordinary woman who has captured all of our hearts. Her recent kidnapping has also shown us that she is now a target. France cannot afford to loose her again. Will Captains D'Artagnan, Athos, Aremis and Porthos please step forward."  
  
Princess Danielle's four personal guards stepped forward. "You four have proven your loyalty and faith to the crown time and time again, and have never been properly recognized for your efforts. We realize you do this out of loyalty and duty to your country and crown. Your recent adventure on behalf of Princess Danielle has not gone unnoticed. You four will be assigned the task of guarding Princess Danielle, as well as creating and developing a new special division of the Royal Guard whose sole purpose is to protect the Princess. The four men smiled and then went over to Princess Danielle who gave them each a hug and kiss on the cheek. They then took their place up on the dais behind the Princess.  
  
Queen Marie then spoke up, "We will have an official Royal Wedding and Crowning ceremony for Princess Danielle De Valois, one month from Sunday. All of this would not of been possible if not for the sacrifice of our dear departed daughter, Jacqueline Sophia De Ghent and her betrothed Captain Marc Laurent, 2nd in Command of the Royal Guard, Protector of The Royal Family, Personal Guard and Loyal Friend to The Dauphin Prince Henry De Valois. Royal business will cease for the next week, while we mourn the senseless death of our loved one. This week we proclaim a national week of mourning and celebration of the life of Jacqueline Sophia De Ghent. She will have a full royal funeral, which will take place this coming Sunday. Until then, court will be adjourned. Go home to your families and be thankful for them."  
  
With that the King and Queen got up, followed by the Prince and Princess, the flags were then lowered to half staff while the Royal Family bowed their heads and quietly prayed, before leaving the dais.  
  
Part 43  
  
After the Royal Family left the dais, the entire court cleared out. The Royal Family retreated headed towards the chapel. King Francis pulled his son aside and gave him a hug, "Son, when you brought my daughter home safely, I never thought I could be prouder of you, but tonight you have proven me wrong. Tonight you have truly become the man, the leader, The King that I always knew you could be."  
  
Henry so touched by his father's praise, felt a tear escape his cheek. "Thank you father, your words mean the world to me, and I will never take them or you and mother for granted again. The last few months have taught me how valuable and precious life and family truly are."  
  
"Well then, let's catch up with our ladies. There's someone else that is going to need our support, now, more than ever." Said King Francis.  
  
The two walked down the hall to catch up with their ladies. Danielle held onto Henry as though her life depended on it. Her entire world was just turned upside down, and she wasn't coping well at all. Henry was concerned for his wife, he'd never seen her in this kind of state before, and wasn't quite sure how he would be able to help her, that alone Marc.  
  
He cursed himself for not thinking this plan through clearly. His parents originally just wanted to them during a court session, which would have embarrassed them enough. But that wasn't good enough for Henry he want them to suffer like they made him suffer, like they made Danielle suffer for 12 long years. He wanted the entire court watch The Baroness and Marguerite pay for their treachery to serve as a warning against anyone else who would dare try and harm his family.  
  
Even though he was doing this for Danielle, she was adamantly opposed to the plan. She said nothing good would come of it, but he wouldn't listen to her. He was hell bent on getting revenge. It was supposed to taste sweet, almost sweeter than the taste of his wife's lips, but no, it all went horribly, horribly wrong, now he is left with a bitter feeling in the pit of his stomach, and the taste of sour, sour bread in his mouth.  
  
Once again he felt completely helpless, he had no idea what he would say or do for Marc that alone his wife. He held Danielle tightly, and she responded by holding on even tighter, burying her head into his chest.  
  
The castle staff watched as the Royals walked down the Hall, and everyone's hearts went out to them. The Royal Family had become much more open to the staff, and Princess Danielle did a lot during her first week at the castle all those months ago to change the atmosphere in the castle. She wanted to make this big dreary place that she would be forced to live in, more like a home. Much to the Queen's dismay, and the shock of everyone she sought to help out around the Castle whenever she could. She wanted to help clean up her own mess, went out of her way to learn everyone's name. Many of the Castle Staff feared that the Royal Family would terrorize the household worse than before during Princess Danielle's departure instead; they seemed to look among the staff as more of a family. Especially the King, much to everyone's surprise he seemed to be genuinely interested in what they had to say.  
  
Now the mood around the castle won't be the same. The Royal Family tried to acknowledge everyone as they passed, but they had other things on their mind.  
  
Marc sat alone in the chapel staring at Jacqueline. He felt like he was going too drawn in a sea of sadness and despair. A part of him had just died tonight and he didn't know if he could go on. He looked at Jacqueline resting peacefully on chapel pew and didn't quite know what he was doing or thinking. He didn't want to touch her or move anything, for fear that it would erase his memories of her. She left him without saying goodbye. He promised her that he would always protect her from her mother and he failed. Failed miserably. How could he continue to go on with that knowledge?  
  
The only thought that raced through his head was how much he wants to be with her. He slowly got up from the bench and walked over to where her body was, he bent over and kissed her again. He wiped the tears from his eyes, as he slowly pulled the dagger out of its sheath. He looked at it and said a final prayer before plunging the blade into his stomach.  
  
As his body slumped over Jacqueline's body, he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder. Marc looked up and a huge smile crossed his lips. "Is it really you? Am I dreaming?"  
  
"No Marc it is me, it will always be me." She said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Jacqueline. Oh my love it is you!" He ran to her and gave her a long, deep, passionate kiss. "I thought I lost you forever."  
  
"Marc, I will always be here." She said putting a hand on his heart.  
  
"I'm so happy that we are together again." He said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Marc, you cannot be here. It is not your time yet."  
  
"Don't you see? I don't want to go. I am what I am because of you. I won't go, I won't breath, I won't sleep unless you are by my side." Said Marc.  
  
Jacqueline touched his cheeks to wipe the tears from his face, "Marc you must go. You have so much more life to live. You have friends who love and count on you, family to love and protect. Your faith and loyalty to your friends and family are what makes you the man that I will love for all of eternity. You can't run and hide from who you are. As much as I would love to have you here with me, you have to go back."  
  
"The pain is not going to stop. Is it?" Asked Marc.  
  
"Trust me Marc, the pain will stop if you let it stop. The next few months will be hard for you and everyone around you. I need you to be strong. Strong for my sisters, for my brother, for my father and mother, for my country, but most of all I want you to be strong for yourself." She said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"My head is filled with so much pain, my heart is filled with so much sorrow. But you standing here, in front of me, has eased that pain. I want to thank you for giving me the best days of my life. Even if everything else falls apart, I now know that you will always be near me, watching me, protecting me. The memory of you will be all that I see and it will be enough to carry me through." Said Marc.  
  
"Just being near you has been the best days of my life. You have rescued me, not just from my mother, but from myself as well. It was your love that gave me courage and strength that I never had before. The hardest thing in this world to do is to live in it, but you must now do so. Not half hearted, and filled with sadness but with a renewed since of vigor. I want you to love again, laugh again, to feel alive again. For it will bring true joy and laughter to my heart to see you happy. When your time comes, I will still be here, waiting for you." She said and kissed him passionately one final time.  
  
"Farewell my love..."  
  
As the Royal family walked into the chapel they were shocked at what they saw, "Oh my god, no this can't be happening." Cried Henry. "Hurry. Someone run and get Leonardo and Peter."  
  
Henry ran over to Laurent's bloodied body and held his friend. "Oh, god. Oh, god. Don't die on me Laurent. I need you..."  
  
The End? 


End file.
